Infernal Dawn
by quentin3655
Summary: It is said that Karma bites everyone in the ass. And what better way for Karmatic Vengeance against a guy who treats women like Dirt and made a Sex empire, then to have his Empire destroyed by the one who Hell fears. The Doom Slayer has Come. And there will be Justice! (IM BACK BABY!)
1. Prelude

_In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace, and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him… the Doom Slayer_

 _-Doom Slayer's testament vol 1_

 _Ruins of Argent D'Nur_

Inside the ruins of what once used to be the ancient yet highly advanced civilization to ever exist, a lone male figure in green advanced combat suit stood in the middle of a magical circle which appeared to have been used for some kind of a ritual. He was holding a massive weapon glowing with pulsating green energy. From the weapon's size alone, one could tell that it was almost impossible to be held by a single person, and yet he held it like holding a dumbbell.

His face couldn't be seen thanks to the green visor on his gray helmet. However, if one took a closer look at his barely visible mouth, he was smirking.

He had been known by many titles given by his enemies: Hell Walker, Unchained Predator, Scourge of Hell. However, he was most known as the unstoppable force that had brought down Hell and its champion itself that upon hearing or speaking his name, the demons shall tremble in fear.

The Doom Slayer...

Crawling on four in the front of the marine was a defeated form of the Demonic being. It was a massive oversized brain with face and small arms attached to quadruped mechanical legs with a various array of weapons now had been destroyed. The demon writhed in pain, screaming as if it begged for mercy from its opponent that soon would be its executioner.

This demon was Spider Mastermind, a being that came to live using the UAC scientist, Olivia Pierce who originally wanted to seek the godhood only to be betrayed in the end, as the sacrifice.

A fitting end for the witch who held no regards towards the human life indeed.

Growing annoyed with the demon's continuous scream, the Doom Slayer walked closer and shoved his weapon, the BFG9000 into the Spider Mastermind's mouth, shutting it up.

As he pulled the trigger, green electricity began sparking violently around the BFG9000's body as it slowly charged up its plasma argent energy until...

 ***SPLAT!***

The Demon's brain exploded in most gruesome way possible. Its face was completely blown away and organic matter and juice splattered around, leaving a gaping hole with green plasma scorch marks. The Spider Mastermind finally dropped on the floor dead, just like other demons that met their fate in the hands of the marine.

The Doom Slayer then swung his weapon to clean it off from whatever nasty things that stained it and looked at his handiwork as argent energy waves came out from the corpse and got absorbed into his suit, repairing all damages it took from the battle as spoils. He did it.

He beat hell again...

They will never contain him...

They cannot contain him.

None can...

He will destroy hell and everything remotely connected with it...

He will Rip and Tear.

Suddenly beneath his feet, a surge of blue energy sparked and then rose up with the words "Tether Activation" appearing on his visor before being blinded by brightness. In the flash moment, the surroundings around the Slayer now were replaced from the dark hellish area into what appeared to be a futuristic yet destroyed room as smoke was everywhere and consoles sparked with electricity.

The sound of metal steps could be heard as a figure walked out of the smoke, approaching the Slayer.

"You've won. It's over." The figure spoke in a hoarse robotic voice, revealing itself as a skeletal robot in white and gunmetal colors. The Chairman of UAC who oversaw the Argent energy research projects at the UAC Mars Base, Samuel Hayden.

"You stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it comes at a price. Argent... VEGA... This entire operation..." Hayden spread his arms out, looking around to emphasize his words, especially the last one.

As he came closer showing his 3-meter high Robot body in comparison to Doom Slayer, he spoke again.

"You see I've watched you work, come to understand your motivation."

Hayden then looked away at the broken machines and consoles around in distaste, upset that Slayer had destroyed them all.

"You think the only way is to kill them all ...leave nothing behind...and you may be right...But-"

Suddenly, Hayden loomed over the marine in a menacing way ignoring the Doom Slayers burning glare. "-we can't just shut it all down! Without Argent Energy It will be worse! I don't expect you to agree."

The chairman shook his head at the last part and then opened his Mechanical hand and telekinetically grabbed the demonic object that shaped like a dagger from Slayer's armor, The Crucible, a demonic artifact capable of absorbing hell energy in huge amounts.

The Doom Slayer wanted to move. He wanted to rip that stupid tin can's head off and turn the rest of his body into scrap. He wanted to pull out the super shotgun and feed that bastard hot lead. He wanted to vaporize him with the BFG so that no trace of his metal ass would ever resurface again... But he just couldn't move.

That bastard Hayden had installed a restraining chip inside Doom Slayer's armor so that he wouldn't lay a finger on him should he become a threat. There was nothing he could do.

"But with this, we can continue our work," Hayden stated proudly, marveling at the artifact now in his possession.

Even though his body was replaced with cables, pistons and metal plates, Dr. Samuel Hayden could feel the intense glare the Slayer was giving him. And yet, either it was from lacking facial expressions or his overconfidence in his ability, he didn't flinch a bit, let alone feel threatened by the man who was feared by the hell legion.

"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice!" He stated firmly. This only made Slayer angrier than before inside.

'Not a villain my ass!' He thought. Anyone tried to play with hell for personal gain was already a villain in his book! The reason why he cooperated with him so far was so that he could stop the hell invasion and freed the souls of his brothers in arms, the knights of Night Sentinels.

"Re-routing tether coordinates...Complete" A Female speaker voice suddenly announced which Hayden took as a sign that he had spent or rather wasted enough time with the marine.

"Our time is up. I can't kill you...But I won't have you standing in our way!" Just as Hayden uttered those words, he activated the Crucible, causing a large translucent plasma-red and sword-like blade bearing demonic runes manifest from within the artifact.

"Until we see each other again..."

Those were the parting words of Samuel Hayden as he walked away, leaving the Doom Slayer trapped in the teleportation chamber. The Doom Slayer then felt another surge of electricity flow through him before everything went white and he was taken into the unknown parts...

* * *

 _Unknown Realm_

The Doom Slayer's body was limp letting himself to be swayed by the wave of lights. There was something wrong with the teleportation. It was supposed to immediately take him into somewhere or nowhere in a blink. But instead, the Hell Walker found himself in a continuous stream of energy.

And it wasn't only that. The marine could see multiple different dimensions and universes he had never seen before. All of them flashed by his eyes at a fast rate like a long presentation slide being fast forwarded. He could see a world where sentient robots lived inside a Giant Robot, a world where a samurai was looking for a way to his own time, a world where the galaxy was having a massive war against Daemons, Elves, Orcs and Humans, a world where reality was a dream, and a world where everything was a deserted wasteland.

After a moment, that sensation finally stopped and so did his body. Now Doom Slayer was no more floating but standing on... nothingness? Everything around was pure white that he couldn't even see his own shadow, but he just felt it that he was standing on his feet. Where was he now?

Just when he was about to find out, he heard a powerful booming voice, one that didn't sound belong to a human calling him with the title he hadn't heard for a long time.

" **LORD OF THE NIGHT SENTINELS**!"

The Doom Slayer turned to the source of the voice and found a hooded lone figure in a white cloak with golden outline whose face was shining so bright that it was hard to tell whether this individual was a male or female. Both the hands intertwined under the cloak sleeves as the figure approached the Slayer.

Despite having spent eons in hell fighting the army of demons, the Hell Walker still remembered who this figure was and quickly kneeled like a knight before his lord to show his respect. This was none other than The Seraphim, the divine entity that gave him infinite power and stamina to fight the force of hell.

" **YOUR QUEST FOR REDEMPTION AND REVENGE IS PLEASING THE LORD! THE DARK ONES ARE COWERING AND FLEEING AT EVEN THE MENTION OF YOUR NAME! IT SEEMS IT WAS A WISE DECISION TO GIVE YOU THE POWER!** "

The Slayer nodded, still keeling. It indeed was. Now if only-

" **BUT NOW, YOU MUST HALT YOUR QUEST AS ANOTHER WORLD IS CRYING FOR YOUR HELP!** "

That caught the Slayer's attention from his personal thought as he stood again to face The Seraphim with a hint of curiosity. What could be it? As long as it involved kicking up some demon's asses, he's in. Besides, he needed to vent out his anger for what tin can head did to him.

" **A DEPRAVED WORLD WHERE AN ARMY OF LUST HAS RISEN IS IN NEED OF YOUR SPECIALTIES! THESE GODLESS SINNERS HAVE NOT JUST COMMITTED MULTIPLE ATROCITIES LIKE RAPE AND MURDER, BUT HAVE ALSO CONSORTED WITH CREATURES AND MONSTERS OF DARKNESS! THE PRAYERS AND CRIES OF THE INNOCENTS; MEN AND WOMEN OF ALL AGES HAVE REACHED MY EARS, SEEKING FOR A SALVATION.** "

Upon hearing that, The Slayer could feel his blood boiling...even though it was always boiling. He squeezed both his hands into fists as the Seraphim continued.

"WHILE THESE CREATURES ARE WEAKER COMPARED TO THE DEMONS OF HELL THAT YOU HAVE FACED, THEY STILL WON, RAPING AND PILLAGING INNOCENTS AND TURNING THIS WORLD INTO A LIVING NIGHTMARE OF LUST AND FILTH!"

The Slayer cracked his neck and knuckles. Oooh, he really couldn't wait to get his hands on these assholes.

" **NOW, DO WHAT MUST BE DONE! THEY ARE BRUTAL! CORRUPTED! AND MERCILESS!** "

The marine took out his double-barreled shotgun, the Super Shotgun, and flipped it open before loading a pair of Argent powered shells into the barrels and then locked it with a 'click' sound.

" **BUT YOU! YOU WILL BE WORSE! YOU WILL BRING LIGHT INTO THE DARK PITS! YOU WILL TEAR THE FLESH OF THE UNWORTHY AND MAKE YOUR NAME A CURSE TO EVIL! YOU WILL BRUTALIZE THEM, AND MAKE THEM BE REMINDED THAT YOU ARE WAITING FOR THEM EVERY DAY, MAKING DEATH A MERCY TO THEM!** "

A portal gate then appeared next to Doom Slayer where he could see his destination. It was a village from the medieval times as evident from how the buildings looked and the people dressed there. But what caught his attention was a view of a woman being cornered by green-skinned humanoid beasts, the Orcs. They were drooling, licking their mouths as they stepped closer towards the terrified woman who was about to be raped.

" **RIP AND TEAR!** "

"UNTIL IT'S DONE!" The Doom Slayer finished the phrase aloud as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

The Village of Hawkheaven, Eostia

One year had passed since Black Dog Mercenary band led by their leader, Volt, declared the war against Eostia and all of her kingdoms after conquering the Northern Region and came out victorious.

The combined strength of warriors of the band and the beastmen that had defected to Black Dogs had taken control of the country and crushed the Seven Shield alliance led by the Shield Princesses who now ended up just like other women in their hands. The Sex Empire that Volt had always wanted where men lived like kings had been accomplished.

Now, women were treated no better than slaves, living only to please the monsters and male populace. But even so, lots of men who mostly were the peasants still suffered from the empire because of their status and treated no better. In fact, it was even worse. Husbands and sons had to watch their wives and mothers getting violated by the Black Dogs when they wanted to. The only ones that had good life were the soldiers, mercenaries, monsters and everyone that allied with Black Dog.

However, on this day, today shall mark the beginning of the end...

The end of the Sex Empire...

Hawkheaven was a village located in the north of the city of Feoh. Formerly, this place used to be a small trading hub between farmers and merchants and a place where travelers usually stayed in for a rest. But now, it was a small Sex Slave market where monsters and mercenaries often came to buy fine women captured from elsewhere or personal 'fuck dolls' as they called them to satisfy their sexual lust.

Once the lively place now turned into a place full of filth and corruption. Anguish and despair were the only things that could be felt by the villagers.

In the main plaza, 3 Orcs were dragging their newly bought slave. The slave was a woman in her mid-twenties and she had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were anything but decent as holes and tears could be seen everywhere, exposing indecent parts of her body which only fueled the lust of the greenskins more.

"LET ME GO, PLEASE!" She screamed desperately only to get slapped by one Orc.

"Shut it, fuck doll! You're gonna make us feel good right here and now!" The leader said with a small grin.

The woman wept in despair as she slumped down, not resisting anymore after realizing that there was no way for her to get out. She was not only outnumbered but these Orcs were also stronger than her. While there were people around, they could only watch in silence as they were too scared by the Black Dog soldiers and beastmen around to help.

She didn't want this. No one wanted this except those monsters.

The three Orcs laughed, enjoying the state of their victim and then removed their loincloths, revealing their big, erect genitals.

"Suck it." One of them growled. The woman didn't respond which made the Orc upset and ready to force her.

However, before anything could happen... the sky suddenly turned red. Clouds gathered around right above the city followed by the sound of a distorted ear-piercing scream. The phenomenon made everyone, especially the villagers and the slaves to cower in fear at the sight as if the gods/goddesses finally showed their rage while the soldiers and beastmen covered their ears, waiting for it to stop.

After the scream finally ended, the Black Dogs looked back at the red sky. Their eyes widened in shock and their blood ran cold as they saw the clouds turn into the shape of disfigured faces of men, women, and children that some of them could have trouble sleeping tonight. Never once they ever saw such sorcery like this.

And then, a powerful ominous voice boomed like thunder in the sky.

(Play DOOM OST: Gate of DOOM)

 **"FILTH OF THIS WORLD! LISTEN WELL AND LISTEN GOOD!"**

 **"FOR TOO LONG, YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THE OATH OF KNIGHTHOOD!"**

 **"YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN KIN! RAPE AND DOMINATION NOW RULE OVER THIS LAND!"**

 **"AND SO, PUNISHMENT IS WHAT I COMMAND!"**

 **"YOUR EXECUTOR HAS COME TO REAP YOUR FILTHY SOULS! THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN !"**

 **"RIP AND TEAR! UNTIL IT'S DONE!"**

In that exact moment, a small wormhole appeared in the sky and an armored figure jumped out of it.

The Doom Slayer has come!

* * *

 **This chapter up to chapter 3 is a Remaster made by Casualfanficwriter23!**

 **This nibba did some hard work, so please follow him and praise him! He deserves it work this kind of job!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

FIRST BLOOD

(Play: DOOM OST: Flesh and Metal)

As soon as Doom Slayer landed on the ground, causing light tremor from the fall in the process, he quickly spotted the three Orcs he saw before and didn't waste any time.

With the reflex and speed faster than a normal human, he rushed towards the first Orc. Before any of the Greenskins could even move their muscles, the Hell Walker aimed and fired his Super Shotgun at the first Orc. The Argent powered buckshot easily ripped through the flesh, spraying the dark red blood on the ground. The Orc screamed in pain from the first shot as he fell to the ground dead, shocking his two brothers.

Before the second Orc could get his weapon to avenge his fallen kin, the Doom Slayer already turned and fired the second load right between the legs aka the crotch area. The Orc howled aloud in pain before he looked down in pure disbelief and terror at his manhood or rather what used to be hanging between his legs before being completely vaporized, leaving only a wound as big as his genitalia dripping out blood. Distracted, he was too late to realize that the Doom Slayer's fist punched through his chest, causing the Orc to choke out blood. The marine then pulled his fist back, ripping out the Orc's heart before crushing in front of the terrified greenskin. Another one fell.

Enraged, the third Orc raised his fist to punch the Doom Slayer only to be caught back and held by the marine's palm. The Orc was caught off guard by the strength of this human that was smaller than him in size. He wanted to pull back his fist and launched another attack only to realize that his arm cannot move at all! The Orc couldn't see well the opponent's face from the visor, but he swore that he saw a sadistic smile behind the helmet that sent a shiver down his spine.

The Doom Slayer, with his inhuman strength, then ripped off the arm from the Orc's shoulder and threw it away before he jumped towards the greenskin and grabbed the lower jaw and ripped it off. The Orc screamed incoherently as blood spilled from where his lower mouth was before the Doom Slayer impaled his skull using the sharp fang from the jaw, killing it instantly.

In less than 20 seconds since the Doom Slayer arrived and he already had killed and brutalized 3 Orcs in one of the most gruesome ways possible. A feat that even a skilled barbarian would be impossible to achieve. Wasn't bad to start a day...

With his shotgun skill smoky, the marine loaded another pair of shells then turned towards the woman who was about to get raped. The slave on the other hand now wasn't crying anymore but shaking in fear after witnessing what just happened before her eyes.

Orcs were the powerful race with a fearsome strength that they could use to even kill an experienced knight in single punch should the said Knight not be careful enough. And yet this stranger in strange green armor... no, this **monster** was far worse. Without uttering a single word, he single-handedly killed those Bastards using some sort of strange metal crossbow that spits fire magic out before literally ripping them apart with his hands. Not that she wasn't grateful that those Orcs were now dead but this was too horrifying!

Now he was looking at her with unknown intention since she couldn't see his face which only filled her already wrecked mind with horrible questions. Would he do the same to her or would he do what those Orcs were about to do to her?

The answer was none of that as the Doom Slayer pointed his finger towards the group of villagers and said one thing.

"Leave."

The woman quickly complied and did as he said so, running towards the people she recognized while covering her body from being exposed. She gave one last glance towards her savior and only wondered one thing.

Who was this man?

From the Slayer's HUD, the sensors detected heat sources coming in massive numbers from behind followed by a collective of metal footsteps. Looks like his showoff had caught more attention.

As the marine turned around, he saw a small group of warriors carrying a number of weapons ranging from swords, maces, axes, spears' and so on. They wore black sleeveless iron armor with the emblem of a black dog on their shoulder and they were accompanied by more Orcs and Imps. Not the same Imps from the Hell as these ones were smaller and had tail and wings.

There were 30 men, 15 Orcs, and 40 Imps in total. Good, finally some warm up to loosen his muscles more.

One of the men, presumably their commander stepped forward and looked at the three dead Orcs. He wore a full plated black steel armor with the Black Dog Emblem on the shoulders and was armed with a short sword.

The commander flinched slightly from the gruesome sight and clicked his tongue in disgust before turning to the culprit with an intense glare.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a troublemaker here! Boys! Show him how we do it in The Dog Empire! FOR EMPEROR VOLT! LET OUR SWORDS BITE HIM HARD!" The commander shouted as his men, Orcs, and Imps charged at him.

Despite being completely outnumbered, the Doom Slayer didn't feel intimidated at all. He felt more like a man ready to take up jogging in the morning as he cracked his neck and flexed his knuckles.

These people had swords while he didn't have any. But he had something better than that.

He had his fists. The berserker packing man and a half fists to be more precise.

And his 'Great Communicator'.

The Hell Walker then switched his Super Shotgun with the Mixom Beavertooth 30" Painsaw aka The Chainsaw, showing its glory before revving it up! Most of the Black Dog soldiers halted when they saw the massive, moving and roaring sword and started backing away. The Doom Slayer would have none of that.

These traitorous humans had to die!

"COME HERE, BOYS _!_ I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" The Doom Slayer yelled as he charged at the first soldier and shoved the chainsaw into his gut. The marine had a psychotic grin plastered on his face behind his helmet as he was sawing the Black Dog. The soldier screamed in agony from the most hellish pain he had ever experienced for the first and the last time in his life, as his insides were being ripped apart by the saw's spinning blades. In a swift motion, the Doom Slayer sawed upwards and split the soldier's body in half.

A few soldiers around backed away in shock as some even began to panic after having their faces splattered by the blood of their fallen comrade. But that didn't last long as their heads suddenly fell on the ground before even realizing it.

The Slayer then turned to an Orc which was about to attack him with his giant ax and used the chainsaw to cut his belly. The Orc screamed in agony while the lunch and insides freely fell out of the cut open belly, killing the Orc in a slow and painful death.

The Doom Slayer then turned to another Black Dog soldier and brought his chainsaw high to cut him into two pieces. The mercenary raised his shield to block the incoming attack, but alas, the steel shield was no match for the spinning blade as it tore through the shield...

"Huh!? How can thi-AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

...and the soldier's arm who cried in pain. The chainsaw kept going in and carved through his head, shutting him forever as more blood sprayed before the Black Dog's body which got sliced into bloody pieces.

This continued for a while as the Doom Slayer just cut through enemy lines. The normally brown paving road had been changed into a deep shade of crimson as blood kept getting spilled everywhere. Body parts, organs, limbs, and corpses littered around the streets. The Imps were the first ones to be totally slaughtered as they were smaller and weaker with the Doom Slayer grabbing the last one by the head and then crushed it, splattering its brain juice which some stained his armor.

The Slayer then threw away the dead Imp towards the mountain of corpses behind and brought up his chainsaw again. However, he noticed that the chainsaw blade seemed to be moving at a slower pace before it stopped revving. The Doom Slayer looked at his chainsaw, slightly confused before mentally smacking his head in late realization. How could he forget to refill the fuel cell until the weapon ran out of gas!? Mistakes that happened when being caught up in doing something you enjoy.

One of the Black Dog members noticed the chainsaw's sudden halt and then shouted to his friends.

"HEY, EVERYONE! HIS SWORD STOPPED! LET'S TAKE HIM DOWN!"

With the renewed vigor, the remaining Black Dogs then charged at the Slayer altogether while yelling out their war cry. Little they did know that they just signed the seal of their fate... a fate to die in the worst way possible.

The Slayer just cracked his neck and then switched the chainsaw with the Super Shotgun. When he fired the first shot, the buckshot quickly blew one soldier's head off from his body and turned it into a bloody paste. Then he turned around and fired the second which dismembered an Orc's leg off. As the Orc fell down and howled in pain, the Doom Slayer raised his Delta V Boots high and crushed the Orc's head, splattering its cranium on the ground.

Another soldier tried to seize the opportunity by trying to attack the Hell Walker from behind, but despite his size and armor he wore, the Slayer was more agile than his appearance would suggest. With quick reflexes, he spun around and caught the sword's blade that was about to hit him. Not that it really mattered though as the chance of an ordinary steel sword to graze the state of art armor forged in Hell was below zero. Right, below zero...

With his inhuman strength, the marine pulled the sword and ripped the soldier's arm as well.

"AARGH! MY ARM! MY BLOODY ARM! AAA—HGMPF!"

The soldier was immediately shut dead when the fist of Doom Slayer hit his face so hard that both his eyes jumped out of their sockets and rolled for a brief before crushed under his executioner's boots.

When the Doom Slayer turned towards the remaining Black Dogs and greenskins, they suddenly halted their advances. For first time after they conquered Eostia for one year, the mercenaries and even the Orcs felt something that they hadn't felt for a long time.

Fear...

They finally realized that they weren't fighting a vagabond trying to act like a hero.

They were trying to fight the incarnation of Death itself who now was looking for more foul souls to reap.

Knowing what would happen to them if they kept this up, the Black Dogs and the Orcs stopped fighting and did the sensible thing. They turned their tails and ran for their lives.

The Doom Slayer however noticed this and he wouldn't let them away just like that. Not until he delivered all their souls to be judged in the afterlife!

With another hand motion, the marine switched the Super Shotgun to the Heavy Assault Rifle and attached the Micro Missile modification. The Thunderous sound of the weapon forced the villagers and peasants to cover their ears as a rain of bullets ripped apart the soldiers and Orcs, filling their bodies with holes like Swiss cheese. For those who were unlucky enough, the micro missiles instantly turned their bodies into bloody pulps with their parts thrown everywhere in a fiery explosion.

None of the Black Dog soldiers and the Orcs made it far before they all lied in the puddle of their mixed blood, dead. Some even looked like no less than bloody meat chunks sold by the local butchers in the market.

The Slayer then shouldered his weapon and looked at the carnage he had left.

Kill count:

15 Orcs

40 Imps

29 Soldiers... wait what?

'Fuck! Where's that last fucker?' thought the Hell Walker, annoyed. Checking on his HUD, he found one signature right behind him and turned around.

There he found the last of the Black Dogs alive was the commander himself. The Doom Slayer stored back his Heavy Assault Rifle into his hyperspace arsenal as he slowly made his way towards the filth, cracking his knuckles.

The commander, in a panic, then grabbed one of the sex slave girls and held her hostage. The said girl looked no older than seventeen and she had ponytailed ginger hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Her features would be enough to win the 'village beauty' title if it wasn't of her dirtied, tattered clothes.

"D-D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR IL SLIT THIS SLUT'S THROAT OUT!" He threatened, stuttering.

The Doom Slayer didn't buy his threat. Instead, he felt even angrier at how the bastard referred the girl as nothing but sex object.

As he came closer, the other slaves and villagers noticed that the Black Dog commander's pants were dripping wet. Did he just piss in his own pants out of fear? They thought.

"I-IM N-NOT FUCKING AROUND YOU GREEN BASTARD! IL DO IT!"

The marine still didn't stop.

"Y-YOU ASKED FOR IT! I'LL-AAAAAUUUUGHH!"

Before he could do anything, the Black Dog commander suddenly screamed in pain as a blue beam of light suddenly pierced his hand all the way through his shoulder. The commander dropped his sword and clutched his hand in pain as the girl used this chance to escape from his grasp.

In Slayer's hand was the UAC EMG Sidearm or the pistol whose barrel tip was glowing blue before he stored the gun back in his storage. He then rushed towards the staggered commander and gave him a right hook so strong that the Black Dog's lower jaw went flying off into the air. At first, the commander only felt dizziness caused by the punch until his senses recovered and then realized in utmost horror that his lower mouth was no more there. Only blood dripping out.

"Hwhah!? GHAAAAAA!?"

Before he could fully comprehend his current state other than he couldn't even properly scream anymore, the Doom Slayer suddenly grabbed his armored collar and slammed him into the ground before he beat up the Black Dog, punching him repeatedly like a sandbag in front of the villagers.

The villagers didn't even know how to feet anymore. The way this mysterious green armored stranger, no... this Executioner from the heavens, gave out the promised punishment on their oppressors was way too horrifyingly brutal even for their own standards that some of the women closed their eyes and the husbands covered their children's eyes or simply urged them to look away from the sheer view of brutality. And yet for some, it was a very satisfying sight considering how the Black Dogs had been making their life a living hell.

By the time the Hell Walker was done, there was only the left arm remaining. Everything else was bloody pulp, crushed bones and dented steel plates. In less than an hour the village of Hawkheaven turned from slave market into a monument of carnage. The paved streets, once dark brown had become crimson red from the bloods spilled.

The villagers stared at their savior for a few minutes before he turned around to a villager, presumably a farmer from the way he dressed and walked towards him.

The farmer suddenly fell on his back, trembling, losing all of his strength to even move as the armored giant came closer. After he massacred the entire village 'guards' department, he wondered what the green giant wanted from him. He wasn't affiliated with the Black Dogs. In fact, he was actually happy that the giant killed all of them until he came towards him.

But much to his shock, he only did one thing...

"...Map."

"...Huh?" The farmer blinked, not catching what he just said which made the Doom Slayer grunt and repeated in full sentence.

"I... need a map. Do you... have one to... spare?" The marine asked in a deep, echoing voice from his suit's amplifier, making sure that his sentence was right and loud enough.

How come that speaking to a civilian properly could be harder for him compared to when he was fighting hordes of Demons?

The farmer on the other hand was still processing what just happened.

This green armored giant towering before him didn't threaten, yell, or beat him to death.

He just asked him a simple question.

The farmer just stared at the giant before he immediately ran into his house and then came back with a map drawn on papyrus paper. The Slayer took the map and opened it, examining the contents. Luckily, the locations' names were all written in English, at least on his understanding.

From what he could learn from the map, the Doom Slayer was currently in the land of Eostia located in the west Serenus. Eostia itself was divided into two areas, the northern and southern land with the latter having more populace.

However, he still didn't have any idea where he was.

Looking back at the farmer, Doom Slayer then asked another question.

"Where... am I now?"

At least, that went better than the last time. Maybe he just needed to get used talking with another person again.

"Ah, y-yes." came the nervous answer from the farmer who then pointed him a location on them map not far above a place named "Feoh".

"You're currently here in Hawkheaven, a village located at the north of Feoh. Is... is that all, sir?"

'Looks like this Feoh is the closest from here. Alright, that'd be my first destination then.' The Doom Slayer thought and then nodded at the farmer.

"...Thank you."

Then he put the map inside his hyperspace storage and turned south before leaving the village as if nothing happened...

* * *

Caius Volron was an ordinary farmer who had lived his entire life in Hawkheaven. He wasn't a great man, just a simple father of a family with a loving wife and daughter who woke up at 6 in the morning, went to farm the potatoes and would come back at night to his loving family and had dinner with them.

Or rather this was his life before the Black Dogs started their rebel and took over Eostia...

Those bastards had treated him and his family like trash. They...they violated his wife and daughter and forced him to watch it happen right before his very eyes to 'show him who's the boss around here'.

The only reason why he didn't kill himself was because of his wife and daughter. He knew that in this darkest hour, those two suffered more than he did and that they needed all the support he could give them. So when some God's voice from sky suddenly came and spoke about "filth being punished", he felt like a renewed hope sparked within his broken soul.

He had prayed to every God he knew. Even the fallen Celestine he had prayed for any kind of karmic justice against these fiends.

And his answer, his salvation finally came, dropping from the sky in form of a giant in clad of strange green armor after the voice gave its warning... bringing punishment and death to the Black Dogs, Orcs, and Imps in most brutal way possible that would make a public execution look like a child's play.

At first, he was so terrified that he couldn't move at all when the green giant had finished his slaughter and then walked towards him. However, after realizing that he didn't mean any harm and just wanted to ask for a map and where he was now, he was not only relived but also had grown to respect this stranger more.

Truly he wished the mysterious savior luck on his journey in eliminating every kind of evil lurking in this land. But he had to ask the figure something before he left. He had to ask what the name of this mighty warrior, who had not only saved this village but also his family.

"Wait! Stranger!" He called out to the green giant. The warrior turned his head towards Caius' direction.

"I...I must ask you something, great savior! ...Who are you?'"

The green armored figure warrior turned back and continued walking... but, he said one thing as he walked off towards the sunset.

"Doom Slayer..."

For the first time since months and possibly a year, cheers and cries of joy came out of the village as families reunited and slaves were freed. After enduring one year of oppression, their prays of salvation finally came in the most epic and most satisfying way possible: The collective execution of their tormentors in the most brutal fashion.

And on that day, the Tale of the Hell Walker of Eostia had begun...

* * *

 ** _We're demons, lords of darkness and such, but then there was this really angry dude and he just angried so hard we couldn't do anything, we turned Satan into Super Mega King Kong Bezzelboss 5000, but this dude just got more angry and ripped his head off. So we stuck him in a box and we just creep around outside it so we don't make him angry. What do you mean someone stole the box!?"_**

 ** _\- Jahry the Imp_**

* * *

 **This is a Remaster by that handsome devil Casualfictionwriter23! Check his shit out, or im gonna send doomguy on yo ass.**

 **now to the original A/N**

* * *

 **So this was the first Chapter of Infernal Dawn. Did you like it ? Did you hate it ? We shall see.**

 **This fic is curretly an experiment of mine.**

 **While i am currently writing another fic of mine , i wanted to see if i can upload more chapters in a shorter update time by writing less. My other fic has always around 4000-6000 words per chapter so i wanted to see if i could do something for Christmas time ,since i also need a little break from fallout and konosuba. Anyway , enjoy this double package and i hope we see each other next time!**

 **Adios Bitches.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Night in the Woods**

Somewhere in a cave

Deep within the dark forest located in northern Eostia where creatures of darkness lurking around, there was a cave where an old and powerful witch lived. The witch's name was Macabra. She wore a dark purple hooded robe which covered most of her appearance save for her face and hands. While she looked like an old woman in her late sixty, her true age betrayed her appearance.

However, Macabra was neither affiliated with Seven Shield Alliance led by the High Elf Goddess incarnate Celestine Lucullus or the Dark Forces led by Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia back when two major forces were still at each other's throat. No, she simply settled there so that nobody would disturb her peace while watching over this world from time to time.

Having been living for thousands of years, the witch had experienced war and tragedy since she had first set foot on this world. She knew about this world even before of its existence and knew much more than she let on. When the Black Dogs took over, she wasn't too fazed at the news as she had already predicted this, but still saddened by this outcome. She was already suspicious that the Black Dogs would finally show their true colors someday and turn on Celestine and other six Shield Princesses.

But still, she wished such tragedy could have been avoided. But she couldn't have herself meddling in this situation and the age of heroes had ended a long time ago. The last true hero she could ever remember was Izul the knight, who had given his life to the well of souls to stop the infernal invasion of Hell Forces which invaded this land a very long time ago. But after that... either they weren't true heroes or they were just pretenders. Most 'heroes' these days were the nobles who used their titles as proof instead of deeds.

However, today, in this darkest hour, Macabra felt something she hadn't felt in millennia: A pure rage, so strong that she actually felt a bit tense.

She could feel it, the powerful aura crawling deep inside her bones, shaking her to the very core. What made it even stranger was it wasn't her rage... but rather, another being's. An old and powerful being...

'This powerful aura... there was only one individual who could emit such strong and pure rage...'

At that moment, Macabra felt a smirk crawling on her face.

"So... he has come..." She said as she walked off to her chamber. The chamber was full with witchcraft objects such as a wall stone rack full of potions, clay bowls filled with animal bones and skulls, an empty cauldron on firewood, ancient stone scriptures and statues, and a wooden display case full of magic books and artifacts. One of these artifacts was an amulet with an orange gem pendant glowing in pulsating reddish orange like a candle.

"The only flesh and blood to walk between dimensions..." She said before giving a mad cackle. "Between our world and their..."

The witch took the amulet out of its case and stared it for a few seconds before placing it back, letting out another chuckle.

"The Seraphim sure know how to be cruel..." She said as she turned around and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

The Doom Slayer was quietly walking through the woods in the night. Despite having been walking for hours since he left Hawkheaven, he didn't feel or show any sign of exhaustion.

He didn't need to rest, for the power given by the Seraphim had left him restless until all demons were dealt with. Frankly, he was also in a hurry, since after finishing this job, he still had to go back to Mars and stop Hayden from doing anything with the Crucible. Then he could go back to Hell and finish his job.

The Marine was currently making his way towards the city of Feoh. Apparently, this city was also the closest one in the so-called 'Sex Empire'. Doom Slayer learned that name and its leader, the self-proclaimed Emperor Volt, after saving a traveling family in their caravan from the bandits affiliated with Black Dogs. Luckily, he made it on time before the daughters of the said family could be harmed and did the job quickly dispatching the bandits, shooting them in heads with his energy pistol.

Just thinking its name disgusted him so much that the Hellwalker let out a growl. To violate a woman was already a crime that he would kill someone for. But an empire dedicated to turning every woman into nothing more than a sex object?

Only Hell that would stoop that low and that was if they even had women to rape there! The thought of all these people who had to suffer this in their daily lives from the Black Dog's tyranny angered him greatly that he wished he'd encounter random monsters or better yet more Black Dog mercenaries just to vent out his anger.

The women were raped...

Their minds were broken...

The suffering of the peasants...

The families that are torn apart...

The Doom Slayer suddenly stopped walking at the last part.

The families...

His family...

He shook that thought out of his head. This was not the time to dwell on the past. He had to focus! For every second passed, more women might get raped or more unarmed civilians might get killed.

However, in the night, the path wasn't very illuminated and his eyes haven't really adjusted to the dark yet. How he wished he had one of the light torches from UAC facility right now...

And also, there were predators of the night such as wolves and bears. Well, they didn't pose much problem as their animal instincts immediately told them to stay away from the Slayer the moment he let out his dangerous aura.

Smart animals...

As the Marine continued walking down the path, he spotted a light shining in the middle of the dark road. From his HUD, he could make out 4 figures.

Three average-sized humanoid figures and one big humanoid figure...

It was obvious that the big one wasn't a human and he doubted if those three were just wandering civilians since he could make out the shape of their armors, shields, and swords. They were more like night patrols.

And thanks to his Praetor Suit helmet's enhanced hearing, he could hear their conversation from a safe distance. Safe as in so they wouldn't notice Doom Slayer who'd rip them to shreds should they act hostile to him.

"Hooooo boy. That chick was very amazing. I came like three times inside her."

"Damn right, wasn't she? And her moans when I licked her pussy."

"Yeah! Too bad, she didn't last that long. We rarely got a fine girl like her."

The Doom Slayer took out the shotgun and made sure it was equipped with the explosive mod before pumping it. Well, there was no doubt that these guys were like the same fuckos he killed before and they'd be the next ones.

And just their bad luck, he still needed to vent out his anger.

As he got closer he was faced with 3 Black Dog mercenaries in the familiar black steel armor and an Orc with a Black Dog tattoo on his belly. The one who led the group decided to step forward and spoke out.

"Well-well-well, what do we have here? A vagabond walking freely through the woods at this time. Surely you're aware that there's a fine for walking freely outside the towns this late." The leader said, crossing his arms while smugly smirking at the Doom Slayer. The other two mercenaries and the Orc chuckled.

The Hellwalker wasn't intimidated by his bravado which irked the leader as he gave the price.

"It would be 500 gold if you want to continue, otherwise..." At this, the mercenaries readied their hands on their swords and the Orc raised his ax.

The Doom Slayer didn't stop walking. He tightly gripped the shotgun and just 'calmly' made his way towards the leader of the group. As he was only inches from the man, the Slayer then took something out of his hyperspace storage and handed it to the Black Dog.

"Smart choice..." The leader said as he looked at the object in his hand that looked like a small black pouch-like object before letting him passed through.

After Doom Slayer had gone further, the Black Dog then pulled out the 'bottle cap' and poured its contents only to find out nothing came out of it.

The mercenary blinked a few times before finally realizing that he had been tricked and turned to where the Doom Slayer went.

"What the!? Hey, bastard! This isn't go-"

 **KA-BOOM!**

Before he could say any further, the bottle or more precisely the frag grenade he thought to be a gold pouch went off. The explosion and fragmentations caused by the grenade instantly vaporized the Black Dog leader and ripped apart the other two soldiers into halves. The Orc was thrown away from the blast and crashed into a tree. However, unlike the Black Dogs, he still survived because he took the least of the explosion, albeit with a few bleeding wounds and a few shrapnel stuck on his body.

Pained and enraged, the Orc tried to fight the pain off and stood up again and then ran towards where Doom Slayer went. Once he finally had his target on sights, the Orc let out a loud war cry and charged at the green armored Marine.

But the Marine was quicker. He turned first then immediately pulled the shotgun's trigger at the Orc's left knee. The explosive shell tore the entire leg in fiery burst and the Orc fell down face first, into the ground. Clutching the bleeding stump on his leg while crying in agony, The Greenskin was shut off when the metal barrel of the shotgun was shoved into his mouth. The Orc could only stare at his executioner in pure terror as he mumbled incoherently with tears streaming down cheeks as the last attempt to beg on his life.

But alas, the only answer the Slayer gave was...

"Shut up."

BOOM!

And so the woods went silent again after the flash and loud bang. The Doom Slayer stored his shotgun back and then left the Black Dog's dead bodies for the animals to feed. The sooner he could finish this job, the sooner he could go back to Mars and settle things for once and for all with the tin can Hayden.

And the innocent citizens here could continue on with their lives and wouldn't suffer this oppression anymore.

Unlike the incident happened on Mars, he could still save them. They weren't tainted by the Argent bio-wave or Lazarus Wave.

And he would.

What he didn't know however was that a few silhouettes were stalking him as the darkness of the woods began surrounding him again.

* * *

The Slayer had been walking for hours, seemingly lost because all he could see so far were nothing but trees, trees, and... trees. He knew he had taken a wrong turn somewhere since he had no idea where he was. The only sound that was currently heard around the forest was the crunching of dried leaves and fallen branches as the Slayer walked on them. He was annoyed since he wasn't really used to navigate in dense woods anymore, considering that he had spent eons in hell's wastelands and ruins.

The other problems were that it was incredibly dark and while his eyes were adjusting to the darkness thanks to his enhanced eyesight... well it was still hard to make things out...

It was very dark...

Too dark even...

'Should've taken that torchlight with me...' The Marine thought and let out an annoyed, regretful grunt.

But then, he realized something while walking through the place as he suddenly stopped walking. The woods were unusually silent. No owls chirping, wolves or even wind howling. The only noises he could hear so far were his footsteps and the leaves crunching. This went on for several minutes before the Slayer heard the distant sound of an elk scream...

He took out his Super Shotgun and started walking slower as he looked his surroundings. It was then when he noticed something... no, more than one thing moving between the trees so fast that his eyes couldn't follow but without leaving any sound in their wake. The Slayer had a familiar suspicion of what it could be...

So he decided to stand in one place and wait for them to come out.

With every second passed, these newcomers started to get closer to him from all places before surrounding the Marine and made their presence known. The Slayer could make out two important things from these new hostiles.

One, they were humanoid and yet still larger than average humans and were very gaunt.

Second, they had deer antlers.

When one of the creatures stepped closer, the Slayer finally saw its full appearance, from a small spot where the moonlight was shining.

The creature had gray or greenish decomposed skin with small holes on certain parts. Its legs were built like that of a dog or a horse and it had a pair of overly long arms that ended with massive paw like clawed hands. The creature's head looked like a decomposed skinned deer skull with empty eyes sockets and it had bits of black wet fur all over its body which ended with skinny Doberman like tail. Its crooked yellow razor sharp teeth were coated in blood.

The beast was dragging a familiar looking green arm with bite marks on it. It sank its teeth into the arm before ripping off a chunk and gnawing on it like a rabid dog. After finishing its little night snack, it turned its head towards the Slayer.

The Marine knew what these creatures were for he had once heard about them a long time ago.

The Wendigo, a cannibalistic subspecies of Possessed that was incredibly dangerous!

Apparently, they were incredibly rare and he could believe that since this was his first meeting with these creatures.

A few seconds passed before the Wendigo let out a horrible screech that could be heard through the night.

" **FREEEEESSSSHHHHHHHHHHH MEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTT!** "

The other Wendigos started howling as well before charging at the Slayer from each side.

( _Play: Impending Doom: Murderer_ )

The Slayer was about to shoot at one of the Wendigos but was pounced at by another of them from the side that he didn't see. The Wendigo was on top of him and was slashing madly at the Slayer which proved to be ineffective as he simply blocked the attack with his arms. When the Wendigo was about to slash him again, the Slayer countered first by punching it off him on its face. He then grabbed the Wendigo by its torso and threw it against the tree.

However, before he could finish it off, another Wendigo jumped on his back and tried to choke him. The Slayer caught its arms and threw it off only to be slashed by another one and thrown through a tree. The Wendigos were quite strong since the tree then fell on top of the Slayer. Using all his strength, the Marine then lifted the tree only for him to get grabbed by the collar from a Wendigo. Now brought face to face with the creature, he could hear faint clicking noises coming from the beast's mouth drooling with saliva.

In a swift motion, however, the Doom Slayer grabbed his Super Shotgun and brought it under the creatures chin. He then pulled the trigger and the Wendigo's head was blown apart as rotten blood and pus sprayed across the Praetor Suit's helmet visor.

Gross.

However, when he shot the Wendigo, the muzzle flash had illuminated the forest temporarily. In that short moment, he just saw how many Wendigos were there.

16 of these creatures were surrounding him using wolf-like hunting tactics, trying to weaken him by using the darkness to their advantage. And when he was going to be weak enough they would go for the killing blow and then feast on him.

Clever...

However, the Slayer realized that they would be at a disadvantage if he could see them properly.

In short: Light makes might.

The Hell Walker then switched his Super Shotgun with the Plasma Gun.

"And I feel Mighty!" He said as he shot at one of the cannibals. The hot Argent plasmoids burned through the creature's body like a moth in flame. The glowing energy projectile and the burning corpse of dead Wendigo illuminated the area around the woods enough for Doom Slayer to see if the monsters were about to attack or use scare tactics.

One of them came a bit too close and the Marine knocked its nose using the bottom of the Plasma Gun before grabbing and then ripped off its antler with his free left hand, causing the Wendigo howl in pain. The Slayer then used the broken antler to impale the Wendigo's stomach. The creature gurgled, vomiting out its blood mixed with saliva before slumping over and dying while the Doom Slayer continued to shoot at its brethren.

After a while, the last pack of the Wendigos retreated back into the woods knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Scourge of Hell. The Slayer wanted to follow them... but they were already gone in the mist. One moment they ran and then they just ceased to exist. It wasn't teleportation since that would need a teleporting rune or Tele-pad which those creatures obviously didn't use. He growled, upset as he kicked one Wendigo corpse hard enough to separate the head off and continued his way back towards Feoh.

Just then the sound of life came back in the woods.

And the Slayer was back on his way.

* * *

 **CODEX ENTRY: WENDIGO 1**

 **UAC REPORT FILE 7HG84J82JJD**

 **In Algonquian folklore, the Wendigo or Windigo is a mythical cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. However, within the ruins of Argent D'Nur, there were scriptures of creatures of similar description with the same name. These variations of the Wendigo are the cousins of the possessed ones that are from the realm of purgatory.**

 **Based from what the scriptures said, these creatures did not manifest from Lazarus wave mutation but rather from being directly possessed by a demonic being called 'Hunter's Soul', a subspecies of the Lost Soul. For the Hunter's Soul to manifest, however, the host must have lost its will to live and indulged in cannibalism. Dr. Betruger of the Lazarus Labs has requested to perform this experiment, which Olivia Pierce is still debating over.**

 **It is said that unlike the possessed ones, these creatures live and thrive on hunting prey. One specific power they have is to silence the world around them. That way they can stalk their prey in the shadows like masters of the hunt. They also have an unclenching hunger for flesh. They would look for anything to eat in surrounding areas even if they had previously feasted upon something. They apparently also have the ability to let out ear piercing screech that could stun their prey and the ability to go invisible making them extremely dangerous to encounter.**

* * *

 **Again Thanks for Casual to expand upon these works!**

 **Now comes the Original Authors note**

* * *

 ** _*Bursts through the fucking celing_**

 ** _YOU CAME TO THE WRONG FIC, FOOOOOOL!_**

 ** _memes aside yes this is chapter 2._**

 ** _yes these creatures are new._**

 ** _yes I am continuing._**

 ** _anyway THANK you for your comments! I see that a lot of you like this fic , so il continue this giant gore fest!_**

 ** _a also made the chapter slightly longer!_**

 ** _Anyway i have seen some question and i will answer them!_**

 ** _Dark Avenger : Yea well me too. I original gave Wimblegurk's challenge a Dlc pack which included The Beast ( Someone is making that) the Lone Wanderer (not the one from fallout) the Vigilant ,the Celestial (someone is also making that! ) and Doomguy_**

 ** _but not the 2016 Doomguy but the classic one. Sadly none picked it up and i decided to make my own fic with Rip and Tear!_**

 ** _Guest 1 : Well yes he will talk since this is a narrative. he won't talk all the time obviously but he will sometimes shit out a one liner or say something because he needs to communicate. Basically he talks only when he needs to._**

 ** _Guest 2 : Thanks mate!_**

 ** _Guest (Charles) : well i updated so you're welcome_**

 ** _Guest 3:Thanks!_**

 ** _Writer with no skill : Boi you will see more!_**

 _ **mteran305 : made it longer**_

 _ **StelarToe6133 : Yea it was a steam review i once found that brought me to tears so you can thank** **Chaos Epoch**_

 _ **dfelfkselkr : thanks man**_

 ** _Guest 4 : you better be boi._**

 ** _Fuck yeah (Guest) (Btw i love that name ) : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) maybe..._**

 ** _Zero : You ask and you shall recieve_**

 ** _Persus12 : ur a Real human bean._**

 ** _CasualFictionwriter :...maybe ..._**

 ** _Hkblarg Et caetera : Would you like some extra gore on the side ?_**

 ** _Ben56 : OH I HAVE THE PERFECT DEATH IN MIND!_**

 ** _CaptainFusou : Sorry , since im from a germanic country i have gotten used to writing every noun in capital...and also other words in capital...i have issues._**

 ** _Lone Courier : oh i will._**

 ** _Cosmic Toaster (Guest) : I am awear of the fact that this is Chinese adult cartoons i am making a fic of , but as soon as i saw that bootleg guts looking mother fucker volt , i knew i wanted to see him dead...and now i am writing it._**

 ** _Tony538 : Defuq is a Godeli ?!_**

 _ **Sandshrew master 317 :**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Well thats all folks!**_

 _ **In the next episode of the walkig de-i mean INFERNAL DAWN , the siege of Feoh begins.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Retribution**

 **Part 1: Storm the gates.**

The city of Feoh was once one of the Seven Shield Alliance's fortress cities, ruled by the Princess Knight of Iris, Alicia Arcturus, and her cousin Prim Fiorire of Ur whom she also served as her royal bodyguard. It was known for being a huge trading hub between the neighboring nations and for making the best healers in the whole Eostia due to the local church teaching the nuns the arts of healing. Often nobles, merchants, and travelers from distant villages came for business partnership, exotic item hunting and starting a new life here.

However, those times were nothing more than pleasant memories in the past. Now, this city was a bastardized version of what it once was. The warm and welcoming atmosphere it had, was gone forever as tyranny, corruption, and lust tainted its charm and reigned supreme.

Feoh was now the largest sex slave market and center of prostitution business in the country where the women had lost their rights to live like how they wanted. The women, usually ranging between teenagers and young adults, who got captured from various places were collected here and treated no better than livestock. They were gagged, whipped, tied, sometimes barely clothed or full naked to show their attractiveness and put the price tags like common stock. The prices would depend on the "quality" of the woman. Used slaves were the cheapest, while exotic or virgins were the most expensive.

And to twist the knife in the wound, the church, the place where priests and nuns did the sermon of the Goddess Celestine to the citizens now had been turned into the biggest and most 'pleasuring' sex shop known as the 'Dog's Friend'. When the Black Dog occupied this city, they killed all the priests who mostly were the elders while their younger apprentices were taken as 'free' labor slaves. The nuns were captured and forced to 'satisfy' the Black Dog men's lust until they either lost their mind to think nothing but sex or die from over-exhaustion.

Truly an example of how low morality had gone that even such a holy place now became the filthiest...

The ones leading this city were the self-appointed "High" Lord Beasley, a former prime minister who worked for Alicia, and the Mortadella Brothers Ponti and Conti (A/N:Cunty), a pair of merchant pigmen Orc twins.

Alicia on the other hand now had been demoted from her position as Shield Princess to nothing more than a sex slave, a personal cum dumpster who had to serve the High Lord while Prim as the pigmen's sexual entertainment.

It was the dark times for the commoners who lived in the city. If they wanted to leave, the city guards wouldn't allow them unless they paid a sum of money which they didn't have. Even though some managed to flee, there wouldn't be destination they could go as Volt had controlled almost the whole Eostia. The slaves and peasants prayed and shouted up in the sky "Save us." in hope that one day, their desperate prayers would be answered and salvation would be received.

Little did they know that today was the promised day where some entity had heard their pleas and gave the answer...

" _Alright.._."

* * *

 _Outskirts of Feoh_

The Doom Marine was currently cleaning himself in his Praetor Suit at a small stream that he found. The sensation of water current hitting his back, while wiping out all the dirt and stains off his armor, was quite relaxing, almost like he was having a hydro massage.

After the rowdy night he had with the Wendigo pack and a small incident earlier this morning, he had been coated in blood, pus and gray matter. It all happened when the Doom Slayer had found his way out of woods; he spotted another Black Dog patrol which this time consisted of entirely humans. The Black Dogs were about to raid a merchant's caravan and take the merchant's wife and daughter as well. But unfortunately, they never had a chance when the Unchained Predator came.

Not wanting to waste any time (and ammo) and knowing that their primitive weapons couldn't even scratch his armor, the Slayer quickly dealt with them in the goriest fashion as possible. It was so gory, that the merchant family already ran away in their caravan, not because of the Black Dog's threat but because of the brutal sight that happened right before their eyes was so horrifying that they might have a problem eating red meat for a few days ahead.

This time, the marine decided to let one of the cunts alive and interrogated him.

And by interrogate, it means he just punched him repeatedly until the mercenary talked. Of course, the marine had to control his strength to ensure he wouldn't accidentally kill the poor bastard, not until he spilled everything he wanted to know.

"WH-WHAI! I'LL HALK! I'LL HALK! HUST HLEASE STOP!"

After his face was barely recognizable anymore with more than half of his teeth gone missing, the Black Dog soldier finally told Doom Slayer where Feoh was, who was in the charge there, and how long to get there from here by walking.

Satisfied, to reward him, Doom Slayer gave him a quick, painless yet still gruesome death by giving him an uppercut strong enough to rip the Black Dog's head apart from the neck. The headless body slowly went limp and fell on the ground as it sprayed blood on the Praetor Suit.

Normally the Marine wouldn't care so much about hygiene, but considering that the dried up blood from his previous encounters was sticky and slowing down his movements, he had to make an exception...

As he walked away from the stream the Slayer moved his body around to dry his armor before continuing to walk towards his destination: Feoh. After walking for a few minutes, he found a paved road which led to a city gate fortress not too far from where he was.

From what the Hellwalker could see through the holes of the gate, Feoh was a city built in Gothic styled architecture and the walls were made out of sand colored limestone. There were also four Black Dog guards armed with swords and spears guarding the entrance, two in front of the gate and two more beyond the gate. But what caught his attention most was the commercial signposts for different slave vendors placed around the city.

 _"Come to Juglar's Tent for the cheapest and fine quality whores!"_

 _"Like young women and girls for your manhood? Check out Hazar's Bazar!"_

 _"The most exotic of sluts! Only at Maglir's store SPECIAL OFFER: Noble virgin captured! Only for 9000 gold!_

Those signposts only added fuel on his rage as he remembered these merchant names, so he'd know who to find and kill for treating these women as sex goods.

Walking at a faster pace, the marine pulled out his rocket launcher from his storage and held the trigger while aiming at the big wooden gate. The rocket launcher currently had its Lock-on Burst equipped.

After holding the trigger long enough, three rocket-propelled warheads were launched out towards the wooden gate. The gate was blown apart into smithereens upon impact as well as the unfortunate guards as their body parts scattered in pieces. The only thing left at the gate was rubble of woods, stones, flesh, and dark grey smoke thick enough to block any eye from getting the view.

The explosion, of course, had caught everyone's attention, especially the city guards and Black Dog soldiers as they all left their posts or whatever they were doing to the scene.

"What did just happened!?"

"The gate is destroyed? Who did this!?"

"By gods! What kind of magic that did this to them?"

"Alert the others! There's an attack from the outside!"

(Play: Doom _by Andrew Hulshult: Kitchen Ace_ )

Suddenly from the smoke, the Slayer jumped out and blasted the nearest guard with the combat shotgun, turning everything above his belly into chunky 'tomato sauce'. The Slayer then did the same thing to another guard, only this time he shot his chest, punching a big gaping hole in his torso. In his final moment, the guard could only stared down at his 'hollow' chest in shock and horror before his eyes rolled up and he fell dead.

The peasants, slaves and other guards screamed in surprise at the sight of the Slayer having turned two guards inside out with his metal crossbow-like object which cast fire magic they have never seen before. The Doom Slayer ignored their screaming and just concentrated on the Black Dog soldiers and guards. Using the enemy ID feature on his HUD, he marked all the soldiers, guards, greenskin, and other monsters hostiles in red.

He switched his combat shotgun with his heavy assault rifle and ran straight at the nearest Black Dog and fired it. The .50 caliber FMJ rounds quickly turned the soldier's body full of holes as he fell on the ground and died while leaking blood. The Slayer then shot another one in the face. However, the bullet only grazed the side of his face instead. But the caliber size of bullet comparable to an anti-material-rifle was more than enough to make the Black Dog fall on his knees and scream while clutching his still hot scarred face.

The marine, however, was upset that he didn't score headshot then ran towards the soldier and hit his head with the metal butt of the rifle so hard that the poor bastard's skull caved in.

Realizing that they were being taken down, one by one by this green armored stranger, a Black Dog guard took out a horn and blew in it, calling for reinforcements. But after blowing the horn for a few seconds, his head suddenly shook backward, leaking out blood from getting sniped by the Slayer.

The heavy assault rifle's thunderous sound could be heard all across the city as the marine kept on filling these bastards with hot lead. Time after time, the bodies of Black Dogs and guards started to pile up and made a small hill of bloody corpses and their blood started painting the street road crimson. The Slayer then switched the assault rifle to the combat shotgun and used the explosive mod to take out a small group of guards heading towards him.

Too caught in his shooting spree, Doom Slayer didn't take account of an Orc who had managed to sneak up from behind and then punched him hard enough to send him flying towards a building and crashed its wall.

But what the Orc overlooked was that building where he punched Doom Slayer into had wooden sign of two axes crossed above.

A weapon shop to be more exact...

"Hah! Pathetic! You weak humans can't even take care of one guy!" The Orc boasted and then laughed in victory while resting his ax on his shoulder.

"Careful greenskin, that fucker just killed 20 of our guys! I don't think he is out yet!" One Black Dog member warned.

The Orc scoffed. But before he could respond, a tomahawk was thrown straight into his skull. The Orc stumbled back before falling flat on his face, causing the tomahawk to dig deeper into his skull. Another tomahawk then was thrown and stuck into the Black Dog's leg.

"GAH! MY LEG! Who did-"

Before he could finish, another ax was thrown horizontally and cut his neck.

As his head rolled on the ground, everyone turned to where the axes came from only to find the Doom Slayer walked out of the weapon shop through the hole in his shape with an ax in his hand. The ax was the one-handed type and had ebony black color with gold trimming. This ax was called the 'Timon's Axe', a magically enchanted close combat weapon in which it would feed on the user's rage and depending on it, would ignite.

When the Slayer held the weapon, it felt his immeasurable rage. Instead of igniting a fiery yellowish orange-red flame, the ax head ignited a blue flame that danced wildly as if it was looking for something to chop and burn.

"HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!"

The marine turned around at the source of yell and found an angry weaponsmith. The said Smith was a muscular middle-aged man whose left eye was covered with an eyepatch and wore blacksmith apron on top his clothes. Certainly, he didn't take it well for having his stocks raided and used by some stranger, especially the axe he currently held in his hand.

But too bad for him, the Slayer wasn't in the mood to deal with this bullcrap.

The weapon smith suddenly stepped back when he felt something that sent shiver down his spine and urged him to turn around and hide. He couldn't see the expression of Doom Slayer from behind his helmet, but the killing intent he gave was so strong that the weapon smith sweated a lot.

 **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ...**

"Actuallynevermindtakeeverythingyouneedmyfriendokaygottaclosetheshop!" He blurted out before changing the ' _open_ ' sign to ' _Fuck off we are closed_ ' and going to hide in his cellar.

Now that the nuisance had gone, the Slayer then sprinted towards one of the guards and chopped his head clean off like a guillotine. The best part, however, was after the guard died; his headless body was set on fire and exploded like a bomb.

Just then the Slayer came up with an idea as an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head.

With another swing, he killed another guard by splitting his head in two and then threw the body towards an incoming Black Dog group. As the body hit them and exploded, the Black Dogs were set in flames as they ran around, screaming in agony and trying to put themselves out.

But no one managed. The bystanders were too afraid of getting caught in flames ran while a few of them stared enjoying what was happening to their tormentors. After living in fear for a whole year, the Black Dogs and corrupted city guards finally got what they deserved.

The marine gave a satisfied sadistic smile behind his visor as he watched the traitors of mankind desperately trying to save their lives only to succumb to death. Some even committed suicide by stabbing their own hearts or slitting their throats as a better alternative way to die than burned into a crisp.

* * *

5 minutes later at Feoh's Palace

Adviser Ajit was a man in his forties who worked under Lord Beasley as his personal advisor, hence his title. Originally he was a publican when Alicia and Prim still ruled this city. However, he was dissatisfied with his previous job despite its importance because he couldn't rise higher than that.

Then one day the opportunity presented itself to him when Beasley offered him to join with Black Dog and help Volt conquer whole Eostia, including Feoh. In return, Beasley promised him a fortune and the position in the city administration anyone would kill for: the royal advisor which was basically the second highest place after the High Lord itself.

And Beasley kept his promise. Now with his current job, he could have anything he wanted. He could have any woman or girl he wanted to put his dick inside, whether they were already married or not. He could break a rule or two on daily basis and easily get away by putting the blame on someone else below him as long as he didn't upset Beasley.

However, today he was currently having a burnout.

Today had started well enough he supposed.

The slave trading between the cities was going well and the imperial tax earnings were increased. The plan behind it was to milk the peasants dry and then arrest them. Once arrested, they would be given the choice of free labor instead of prison. Of course, they would be treated no better than slaves in reality. In fact, some even found it no different at all.

That way, the Black Dogs and their allies would gain profit and get free labors to work on their bigger project. He didn't really know nor he wanted to know, but the main point was to strengthen Vault's power before he went on his quest to conquer other lands.

Until a city guard who looked utterly terrified and scared of his life came in and reported him of his coming...

The report stated that there was a green armored stranger who blew apart the main gate using some kind of fire magic and then started killing all the guards, monsters, and Black Dog soldiers around in most brutal way ever. Some slaves took the opportunity in midst of chaos to either flee or fight back and to top it all of the green vagabond found an enchanted ax and now started spreading fires all across the city and blowing up carcasses.

At first, Ajit got upset at how ridiculous it sounded for one man to against an entire combined forces of Feoh city guard, Black Dog, and Monsters of the north. He even threatened the messenger to be executed for wasting up his time with such nonsense.

Until the guard messenger finally snapped out and dragged the adviser to the balcony to see what happened outside, ignoring his protest.

Outside, the entire market street was full of the bodies of dead soldiers, Orcs, Goblins, Imps, and other monsters in the worst condition that just from the sight of it, Ajit almost wanted to vomit. He then looked up at where the soldiers were going and found a stranger in strange green armor that covered his whole body. In his hands was the ax that was burning in blue flames.

He watched as the green vagabond chopped another Orc in the head, burning the dying greenskin before he lifted the body and threw it at another group of city guards and Black Dogs. The Orc's body then exploded killing or burning them alive.

 **ゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴ...**

Now Ajit was sweating cold a lot. There was a one-man army here on a killing spree and no one could stop him! Damn it! He joined the Black Dog for the money! Not to deal with this shit!

With all of his strength, the adviser turned and ran as fast as he could towards the throne room. Lord Beasley must be informed of this!

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace throne room

In the grand hall, High Lord Beasley was sitting on his throne with both his hands resting on the sides. He was currently having Alicia Arcturus sucking his cock. The former Shield Princess' eyes were empty, devoid of any spirit but sex as the blonde haired girl moved her mouth back and forth before wrapping it around her tongue and licked it.

Beasley smiled in satisfaction as he tapped her head while taking a grape from the fruit plate beside him. After working for years as prime minister, he always hated how he had to take orders from some uppity royal brat just because she was one of the so-called Shield Princesses.

This was why he joined Volt and his band in his plan, so he could get rid the bitch off , of her mighty horse and have his payback. Even better, now he was in control of this city and nobody here would oppose him unless they wanted their heads to be cut off and put on the pikes.

However, his moment of glory was cut short when the door was slammed open and revealed his personal adviser who looked frantic as is he was having a heart attack.

"HIGH LORD BEASLEY! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" He screamed in panic. But the High Lord only sighed in annoyance.

"What is it? Can't you see that I am busy? Unless the city is on fire or under attack, then no one is supposed to bother me, especially when I'm having my way with this bitch!"

"Sir the city is under attack and is on fire!" His adviser was all but yelling, emphasizing the last part.

Beasley was silent for a few seconds to process what Ajit just said and responded in a confused tone.

"...What?"

"There was a stranger in green armor outside who broke through the gate and started a one-man siege! He just attacked out of nowhere and started killing our guards and soldiers!" Adviser Ajit told him.

"Well... Then why haven't you taken care of that rebel?! If it's just one man, even a few Orcs or other monsters should be more than enough!" Beasley yelled and slammed his fist into his armchair in rage. His outrage, however, didn't stop Alicia to keep licking and sucking his cock.

"Sir we have sent more than a hundred men to take care of him! Keep in mind they were a mix of guards, Black Dogs and monsters and the result? He killed-No! He BRUTALIZED them all!"

Beasley started massaging his temples in distress and then forced Alicia to suck his cock harder. The princess knight squirmed slightly but obediently did nevertheless.

"Grrr...! Isn't there at least one good news?!" The high lord yelled out, completely frustrated.

Ajit looked down and was silent for a few second before answering his lord with a single word...

"No..."

"Dammit! Are there other issues or we just dealing with this vagabond?!" He angrily asked again.

The adviser swallowed hard before he answered in a grave tone.

"Well, my lord... it's not just the vagabond is setting parts of the city market in fire, but the peasants and slaves also have begun to use this opportunity either to rebel or escape."

Now Beasley finally reached his breaking point and was furious. For years, he had to endure the humiliation of being lower than Alicia and Prim until he finally could get what he wanted with the help of Black Dogs and reigned for one year. There was no way he'd let a random stranger destroy everything he had in one day! Everything he had planned and worked all this time!

"THEN. SEND. IN. EVERYONE!"

"Uhh... Which one, my lord?" Ajit asked in fear at Beasley's outburst.

" **EVERYONE**! I WANT THAT GREEN INBRED REBEL'S HEAD! TELL THEM THAT THE ONE WHO BRINGS ME HIS HEAD WILL GET A NIGHT WITH ALICIA AND A PROMOTION!" The High Lord ordered as he slapped the blonde princess knight away and yelled directly at Ajit while showing up his saliva covered cock.

"A-AT ONCE MY LORD!" The adviser replied, shaking a bit before turning around and ran towards the barracks to hand the orders.

"OH AND ANOTHER THING! TELL THOSE LAZY ORC BROTHERS TO STOP FUCKING THEIR PINK BITCH AND GET THEIR KNIGHTS READY!" Beasley yelled again.

"YES MY LORD!"

After the royal adviser was out of his sight, Beasley used this moment to calm himself down from all the rage he just let out and pulled up his pants. What he didn't know was that there was someone even angrier than him in the city.

* * *

The Doom Slayer never felt so much excitement since his days of demon slaying!

Seriously, the magical ax he found was just so magnificent. All over the city, there were a lot of charred dismembered corpses littering the streets. He also had burned down some of sex slave shops he came across along with their owners. Of course, he did it after he freed the captured women and girls inside first.

Right now he was making his way towards the church or the 'Dog's Friend' sex slave shop as they called it nowadays. It was sickening him for such a holy place to be desecrated into a filthy place full of nothing but immoral heinous acts and lust.

And as the former leader of the Holy Order of the Night Sentinels, he'd do what had to be done: purged it from the demons in human skins and monsters.

As he chopped down another Black Dog, he began to notice that the flames on his ax head started changing from blue to fiery orange yellow and that the corpse of Black Dog he just killed didn't explode anymore, just burning.

The Timon's Axe felt the shift in his emotions from pure anger and rage to mix of rage, anger, excitement, and enjoyment. With the lack of first two, the ax's flame weakened.

"The fuck?" The Slayer thought as he wondered why such an amazing weapon would suddenly stop being so amazing. That's when he heard them...

He could hear the sounds of thousands of metal footsteps making their way towards him. As he turned his head towards the direction of the noise he was greeted by the sight so wonderful like it was a dream that he wanted to shout aloud in euphoria.

Before him were hundreds of Black Dog soldiers, city guards, Orcs, Goblins, Imps, and many monsters he didn't know what their species were, all making their way towards him while brandishing their weapons. The Doom Marine did a small count before looking at Timon's Axe in his hand, knowing that it would take too much time slaying them all with this, especially in its current power state. He needed a faster solution.

So, he stored the Timon's Axe in his hyperspace storage then took out a long, massive, big gun.

Not that ' **Big Gun** ' but the Delta-12 Chaingun. And it currently had the Mobile Turret mod installed which gave the chaingun a total of nine barrels.

The Doom Marine split a Cheshire grin across his face when the chaingun folded out its body and extended its tripod legs into triple-tri barreled minigun turret before the drum magazines on sides started spinning.

Time to get things messy and noisy...

* * *

John Jackson was a man in his early thirties who worked as one of the city guards of Feoh. However, unlike most of them, he didn't like heinous acts his 'comrades' did on daily days. No, he totally despised it. He respected women as equal as he respected men.

In fact, the man was actually once the captain of the guards in Feoh. But that was back before his own men turned on him and the Seven Shield Alliance and then joined Vault in his conquest.

Normally, he'd have been executed if he didn't agree to join with their 'way of life'. However, because John had a lot of experience as a traveling swordsman before settling in Feoh, they decided to keep him alive, but his position was completely demoted to a simple guardsman.

The stubbly man clicked his tongue every time he remembered back 'that' day. These bastards disgusted him. They were no better than the demons of the north, the very enemy they had fought during the war between Seven Shields Alliance and Dark Forces.

They turned this once fine city into a literal 'cuntry'.

However, today, everything changed.

When the former captain heard the commotion at the main gate, curiosity got the best of him to leave his post and inspect what happened.

After he arrived at the main plaza, he found that the gate was completely destroyed and the guards were nothing but pieces of bodies buried in the rubbles. It was then when he saw him...

A giant man wearing a strange green armor he never saw before was raiding the sex slave markets alone! Every time he entered one building, thunderous sound and screams of agony could be heard before he walked out with the slaves freed and then used a hollow metal object he carried on the shoulder to fire a black arrow that destroyed the slave market building in a great fire.

Then dozens of guards, Black Dog soldiers, and monsters came to attack him, but the green armored vagabond didn't falter a bit. Instead, he charged in and killed them all using a magical ax in his hand that John recognized as the 'Timon's Axe', turning their bodies into burning corpses. Even some Orcs screamed in agony as they ran around to put the fire out but failed miserably.

It was an amazingly breathtaking and yet a terrifying display of power that sent shivers on his back. What kind of man that possessed such incredible power? No matter how many men or monsters were thrown, they all ended up dead in his hands. It was as if this man was the incarnation of death itself...

The former captain had a brief struggle whether to fight this guy or not. However, after seeing that he didn't attack the women, children, and other peasants, Jack finally understood one thing.

This green armored vagabond was fighting to save the innocents.

And not just that, some peasants were also inspired by his action and started to rebel back. They picked up the weapons and shields dropped by the dead guards or Black Dogs and then joined the green warrior to fight their freedom back.

"Finally..." He whispered, "The time we've been waiting for has finally come!"

With renewed spirit and resolve, the former captain turned around and went into the nearby alley to avoid the crowd.

He had to get to the former knight captain and tell her of this miracle!

* * *

 _..._

 _SYSTEM NOT FOUND_

 _ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!_

 _REROUTING TO BASIC SYSTEMS_

 _STABILIZING..._

 _STABILIZING..._

 _READY._

 _WOULD YOU LIKE TO BEGIN RESTORATION?_

 _YES/NO?_

 _YES_

 _VEGA RESTORATION AT... 1%_

* * *

 _"Hey?! Is that a pancreas?! Cool!"_

 _-The Doom Slayer after blowing up a few Demons with his Rocket Launcher_

* * *

 **14.01.18**

 **Okay so this was the last fix that Casual managed to send me!**

 **As I said before, he did some AMAZING work and he truly is a hero in my books!**

 **Now as stated before this fic will be on hiatus. for new Comers, the next chapters where the original ones, but they will get their second edition afte the hiatus.**

 **Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed the Remakes by Casualfictionwriter23 and see you next time!**

 **Now comes the original authors note**

* * *

 **MAAHHHHHH NAME IS JEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!**

 **Hey there fellow followers of the Hellwalker!**

 **So it begins! The First siege on one of the Cities!**

 **Of course this is only part 1 of 3**

 **More will come! More of those Depraved fuckers will get what's coming to them! as I Said rip and tear...until it is done!**

 **Now to your questions!**

 **Nerf585 : Oh i will! for december i will only work on this fic! I will have to got on a hiatus after a while tho , because i will get deployed this january and i will have to work on my other fic "ITS ALWAYS SUNNY IN AXEL"**

 **RuberFourmfree : Read answer above**

 **CasualFictionWriter23 : Look Pal , im trying to be as gory as possible but there are two issues:**

 **1\. I don't want to reuse methodes of exacutiouns turning them stale**

 **2\. some of the really brutal deaths i came up with i don't wanna waste them on some random dog.**

 **so i will try to give you some sick ass shit , but it will take more creative time to get the really good shit.**

 **Kill King : way ahead of you!**

 **dfelfkselkr : Like i said it will be 3 parts full of anger and retrebution! The Wendigo's were always creatures that fascinated me when i was younger (Before the game Until dawn came along) and i feel like they deserve to be in more media! So keep an eye out for more rarely used monsters!**

 **Go4it : YES SURE IT WAS A REFERANCE TO A MAP IN DOOM , ITS NOT LIKE I JUST MADE IT UP ON THE SPOT AND JUST FOUND OUT THAT I REALLY NEED TO PLAY THE LATEST DOOM EPISODE HAHAHAHAHAHA (KILL ME)**

 **mteran305 : Just listening to my fans and followers!**

 **Ben56 : Maybe...Maybe not ...we shall see**

 **CaptainFusou : Ey gotta work on my comedy!**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus :...Well it seems you don't know anything about Kuroinu and probably came for DooM right ?...**

 **I don't wanna say it since i kinda feel ashamed for making this fic and if anyone found out in real life they would call me a creepy fucker.**

 **Then again Berserk has brutal child murder and people call it a master piece so fuck it.**

 **It hentai. Its fucking porn.**

 **Now i am sure you're asking why i am writing porn...well it started with a fic i read called 'The Night Unfurls'. Its a story made by non other then StaffSergeant. So after reading his fic i decided to check out what Kuroinu is and found out its porn. At first i was kinda disgusted since it porn ...but the i realized how much a genius Staff Sargent is. He took a Pron frencise and made something out of it! He made a story that everytime updates the first thing I do is read through it! In the end it didn't matter if the source was porn , because just by writing in his style he made something so much bigger and more enjoyable out of it. StaffSergeant is my insperiation for this fic , and for that i want to thank him.**

 **Anyway , Volt is a Bootleg Guts( From Berserk) looking motherfucker that is the leader of a mercenary group hired by the Goddess Celestine to defeat the Dark Queen Olga. They defeated her and instead of getting her to the capital and getting paid , He decided "HURR DURR IMMA BE A FUCKING MISOGYNISTIC FUCK BOI AND MAKE A SEX EMPIRE HURR DURR! "**

 **And Because this is a Hentai , he managed to do it , by raping everyone. Frankly this is not just messed up but fucking depressing as hell!**

 **So me and many others said "How about we write Fan Fics where Volt gets the Shit kicked outta him for being a Cunt and for stealing Guts's look. And so we did. At first i wanted this to be a Fallout fic...the a TES one...then a 40k one...but in the end i chose Doom because...Doom guy would wreck that cunt's shit!**

 **Now for your other question : He will get a Companion later..but it might be a lil while until then. Don't worry i am sure you will like them since i will try to make em deep.**

 **Zero : He he! nice! Well trust me part 2 and three will drench you in blood.**

 **Guest 2 : OH trust me , i had a special idea for Volt's death...something you will all enjoy...**

 **N-WGIXtheAC : imma PM you about it.**

 **So that was it for today! Anyway hope you guys stick around for the next part**

 **Upcoming part : The 'Dog's Friend' gets a visit from Doomguy ...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Retribution**

 **Part 2: Black Church**

(Play Slayer: It's Raining Blood)

" _Huh, didn't know it was my birthday...And I bring the Birthday cake..._!" The Doom Slayer thought to himself as both his fingers pulled the triggers of the mobile turret chaingun.

The three barrels started spitting streams of bullets in yellow blurs. In mere seconds, dozens of men and monsters screamed in pain and agony as they fell dead with holes on their bodies and blood sprayed over. The nearby Black Dogs and beastmen didn't have enough time to react because the kinetic force from the velocity of the weapon had ripped them apart first. The amount of blood splattered by the chaingun was so high that there was a crimson mist looming over the victim's leftovers. The Scourge of Hell didn't stop firing as more dead bodies fell and screams could be heard much to his enjoyment. The soldiers and armored monsters that carried shields raised them to protect themselves from the bullets, but it was futile as the chaingun ripped them apart as if they were made of paper.

Seeing how the green armored giant killed almost more than half of their men with the strange ballista like weapon that cast light of death magic before they could even get close to their weapons range, the once vigorous troops that just arrived to kill Doom Slayer over the promise of a promotion and to 'play' with the former Princess Knight stopped advancing and began spreading around, either to avoid the hail of bullets or just run away to save their lives.

"By the gods! Who is this green monster?"

"Scatter around! Don't get in the way of his lightning magic!"

"Screw the promotion and Alicia! I'd rather save my life than fighting that thing!"

"Cowards! Get back here! We outnumber him!"

'Oh, you think you can run away, huh? Hold it right there fuckos!' thought the marine. He then raised the chaingun, folding back the tripod and began giving chase to the fleeing soldiers and monsters.

" EAT YOUR FUCKING CAKE! IT'S 15MM TUNGSTEN SLUG FLAVORED!" He shouted again. More bullets pierced the Black Dogs in their backs. Some unlucky ones even had their upper torso ripped from their lower body, and yet they were still barely alive, crawling away for dear life with their legs and intestines missing behind only to suffer a slow and agonizing death. Worst way to die indeed...

The Orcs and Imps' fates weren't too different. The former's larger body size made the greenskins easy big targets. If humans got half of their bodies ripped apart, the Orcs got their legs, arms, and torsos torn to shreds or their heads exploded like a watermelon. Most died with none of their body parts intact and barely recognizable. As for the Imps? They simply exploded into bloody splashes like squashed mosquitos due to their small sizes.

After a minute of gunning down Black Dogs, city guards and the monsters, the Doom Slayer stopped shooting after finding the area was clear from any hostiles and folded the mobile turret back into its default form and shouldered it.

The street now was covered in blood, dead bodies, ripped body parts and organic matters were littered around. The building walls and signposts were painted in crimson red and chunks of the Hell Walker's victims had splattered on them and still stuck.

In less than a minute, the Scourge of Hell had killed around 600 men, an entire battalion.

"I throw the best birthday party ever!" The marine proudly exclaimed at his handiwork, but then soon smacked his helmet after realizing one important thing.

He came not only to rip and tear these filths and free the slaves but also to give purge one place which had been tainted by these immoral bastards!

That's it, no more distractions! He had to get to the church and teach them a lesson! Then he would go after this so-called 'High Lord's' ass!

* * *

John ran through the alleys and streets as fast as he could with all of his strength while ignoring his surroundings. Every block he passed, there were peasants and freed slaves rioting against the city guards and Black Dogs, using salvaged weapons and shields from the ones killed by the giant in green or even woodcutting and farming tools such as hatchets and pitchforks, or their mutilated corpses along with the beastkin. One reason why he had to run fast was so that he wouldn't become the target of angry mob because of his uniform.

His destination was one of fortified watchtowers. The one located at the south gate which now had been closed off ever since the city wall was heightened up, surpassing the tower's height. However, ever since Vault's reign, this tower once again regained its purpose.

Catching his breath for a moment after all that running with armor on, John walked towards the door and knocked three times.

"Hey, open up." He said, expecting someone would open the door for him, but...

"Go away! We live here now!" Some old hoarse voice answered from the inside much to his ire.

"Hey, old man! We don't have time for this! It's me John! Open this door, you coot!" He yelled as he looked around for any sentry's or patrols which he found none, probably still busy pushing back the angry mobs or trying to fight the green vagabond. The keyword: "trying".

After recognizing who was outside, the door was slowly opened by an elderly looking man with ragged clothes.

"John? Why didn't you just say so, you taffer! Get your buttocks inside!" The old man said in gruff voice. John nodded, entered the tower and then went towards an old bear rug. Taking the bear rug off from the floor, it was revealed there was a hidden manhole in the ground.

He opened the manhole and the climbed down using the ladder there. When the former guard captain felt his foot touching the ground, he found himself inside a large tavern like area filled with individuals in fur clothing, presumably warriors from the weapons they carried and civilians in casual clothes working as barkeep and assistants.

Elves, humans, dwarves, men and women could be seen around chattering or having drinks together. Some of them were former Feoh city guards like John and some were former Black Dog mercenaries who defected after realizing what a sick bastard Vault was.

The warriors wore the armor that was mostly made of wolf fur which had been reinforced by copper plate underneath, giving them tribal appearances in general. Normally this wouldn't be durable enough for protection against swords and lances which were made of iron, but it was all they had.

As part of their clothing or dress code, these warriors also wore hoods with masks that covered upper half of their faces, made out of either human or Orc skulls with horns on the sides. The weapons they carried varied from steel quality to cheap homemade flint weapons or farming tools, such as wood axes, pitchforks or scythes.

John made his way through the crowd, greeting anyone he recognized passed by until he found the person he was looking for sitting alone in a table with a tankard of ale.

It was a female knight who looked in her late 28. She had long chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes and wore an eyepatch over her missing left eye. Across her right cheek down to her neck was a dueling scar she got from one of her experiences in past.

Unlike the majority of occupants there, as her title suggested, she wore full plated steel armor, shoulder pads, bracers, tassets, and greaves with chain mail underwear. A steel sword and shield were strapped on her back. Placed on the table beside her drink was a steel helmet with wolf motif.

This woman was Captain Alma; the former commander of Knights of Iris who formed and now led the secret resistance group known as 'White Wolves' to fight Black Dog and their tyranny.

"Milady! I've finally found you!"

Hearing John's voice, Alma turned around to face him. The woman's face had a mix of relief and curiosity upon seeing her most trusted subordinate.

"John? You've come back! Do you have any idea what's going on up there? The scouts came back a few minutes ago and informed me that there was a sudden riot caused by the townsfolk and slaves and that the Black Dogs and beastmen were getting slaughtered in masses! I don't believe that wouldn't just happen like that. There must be something more behind this."

"It is, milady! Let me tell you what I saw out there!"

John then explained to female knight in great detail what had he just witnessed out there. How the green warrior busted through the main gate, raided the slave market and freed the slaves and started killing the Black Dogs, guards, and the monsters that were about to attack him single handedly in the most violent ways of execution in his 10 years of serving using strange weapons that cast great fire and lightning magic.

His actions encouraged the townsfolk and slaves to rebel back. With the majority of their forces had been slaughtered by the stranger in green armor, the remaining Black Dogs and guards were actually having a hard time.

Alma's eyes went wide after listening to John's story, almost as if she couldn't believe what she heard. For an entire year ever since Black Dog's occupation, she had been planning a rebellion to liberate Feoh from those filths. Although the progress was slow, she managed to recruit more members from time to time.

However, she never expected that this day would come sooner with an unexpected help from the outside.

"Finally! The day we've been waiting for is here!" Alma exclaimed; pumping up her iron-clad right fist. She then walked towards the stage which was usually used by musicians for entertainment purpose.

As she did this, the warriors in wolf armors noticed her and immediately gathered before the brunette knight and waited for what their leader wanted to say.

"Everyone! For months, we have been enduring the cruelty and tyranny of Black Dogs and that traitor Beasley who had sold us!"

There was a silence throughout the chamber. However, some low angry growls could be heard from those who had experienced what Alma just said. Images of wicked smile of the corrupted prime minister when he declared himself as the new lord of Feoh flashed in their minds which made them clench their teeth and fists in silent rage.

"But today, we have finally got a chance to retake our fine city and take back what is ours! Today shall the day where we will finally get our vengeance against those demons in human skins! Today, I just received a word from our spies that there was a green warrior who attacked the city and managed to slaughter three fourths of the guards and Black Dog combined army! Now it's our time to strike back and not just to aid our new ally but to make them pay for their crimes! What do you say!?"

Whispers and gasps could be heard among the occupants, even the non-combatants. A literal one man army against the entire forces of Black Dogs, Demons of North, and corrupted city guards which numbered almost a thousand in total? It sounded too farfetched, almost like a miracle granted by the gods (which wasn't entirely wrong).

After a few seconds comprehending what the female knight said, one White Wolf member raised his axe and shouted.

"Blood for the pack!"

"Blood for the wolves!" A female member added, also raising her rapier.

Soon after, everyone chorused in unison and raised their weapons each time they raised their voices.

"BLOOD FOR THE PACK! BLOOD FOR THE WOLVES! BLOOD FOR THE PACK! BLOOD FOR THE WOLVES!"

Now the rebellion of the White Wolves had just begun!

* * *

Getting to the church took some time because of the town's layout he was unfamiliar with. But after a while, the Doom Marine made to the building.

The church was a huge gothic styled building whose overall architecture was similar to Santa Maria de León Cathedral in real life with slight differences. Aside from the appearance, this church was also renowned for teaching the nuns and priests here the finest arts of healing magic. It was said that most of Eostia's well-known greatest healers had studied the ancient and forgotten ways of healing here first.

Even Doom Slayer could've admired this place which reminded him to the Wraith Temples back in Argent D'Nur golden times if it wasn't because of the fact that this holy place had been turned into the biggest prostitution center in this city and a large sign above the main gate which read...

"Dog's Friend. No Entry without Special Pass or Invitation."

The head honcho of this operation base was a mage expert in illusion magic who went by the name of D'Sparil. With his magic, D'Sparil controlled the minds of the slaves and made them obedient to their masters. It was also said that he was one of the most powerful and oldest mages in Eostia and one of the Three Serpent riders.

The marine scoffed at the sign. Special pass? Invitation? Well, he got one in form of his trusty rocket launcher.

Aiming at the doors, the Slayer launched a single rocket to blast them open in a massive smoky explosion.

Or at least that was what supposed to happen if the doors weren't still intact after the smoke faded.

From behind his helmet, the marine's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a red translucent barrier protecting the doors from the explosion. There were also several glowing red runes appeared on the doors which weren't there before.

And the Hell Walker recognized what those runes were: demonic runes.

'The fuck?! Aren't these the-'

His thought was cut off when a disembodied voice suddenly began echoing from beyond the doors...

" **BEGONE, FOOLISH HUMAN! YOUR PRESENCE IS UNWANTED AND YOUR MORTAL WEAPONS ARE USELESS AGAINST MY MAGIC SEALS! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR MIND AND TURN INTO ONE OF MY SLAVES!** "

'Is that a challenge, you fuck face?' The Doom Slayer thought with a challenging grin.

(Play Disturbed: Vengeful one!)

If rockets didn't work, then maybe he should use a bigger gun... no... Not that big gun and not the chaingun he used earlier.

He put back the rocket launcher into his hyperspace and then took out a long, flat, silver and gunmetal colored weapon, the Gauss Cannon. If explosive warheads couldn't scratch the demonic barrier, how about concentrated beam with steel flechette lead fired in extremely high velocity using Argent power cell?

The Doom Slayer noticed that the weapon still had its precision bolt mod attached, so he had to removed it first and then attached the siege mod for additional firepower.

As he held down the trigger, the Gauss Cannon's core began spinning, charging up blue energy that glowed through the weapon's body. The tip of the siege mod extended further a bit with blue electric arcs sparking violently as if they could explode at any time.

The moment Doom Marine released his finger, a thick blue beam of death was fired and instantly penetrated through the demonic barrier and the door as well. The result was quite satisfying for him: The marble door was blasted off into pieces and the heat from the beam also melted what remained of it. The sheer force of the Gauss Cannon's shot however also destroyed a good portion of the stained glass windows around.

Inside the church, at the far end of the main hall, D'Sparil was sitting in his own throne. The lean, enigmatic figure wore a red and golden hooded robe that hid most of his appearance, save for lower half of his face which unfortunately was also covered in bandages.

The illusion mage suddenly jolted over from his throne when a blue energy beam suddenly pierced the door and then hit the ceiling, destroying them in the process. D'Sparil's eyes went wide in shock in disbelief at what just happened and turned towards the doorway.

" **WHAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THIS, HUMAN?! ONLY HELL ENERGY CAN-** "

However, D'Sparil stopped in the middle when he noticed who stood there: the Doom Slayer.

"Daddy's home...now, where is my belt?" The Doom Slayer said, cracking his knuckles and having a sadistic smirk behind his helmet.

" **I-Impossible...! No... NO! NO! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE?! HOW ARE YOU HERE!?** " D'Sparil stuttered in fear and rage. The Slayer was surprised that the mage knew him... but he had a feeling that there was something that the mage was hiding behind his robes. Heck, he couldn't even see the face behind the hood.

D'Sparil then turned to a group of armored Orcs who worked as his security guard while pointing his finger at Doom Slayer.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE!? KILL HIM** " The mage ordered the Orcs to attack.

At their master's command, the armored pigmen sprinted towards the marine with their weapons raised, roaring their battle cry. Doom Slayer, however, wasn't in the mood of 'entertaining' them.

In quick hand motion, a plasma rifle appeared in marine's hands and fired blue plasma orbs at the Orcs. The greenskin halted their advances and raised their shields, but the superheat of Argent plasma easily melted through the metal which included their armors. Not under a minute, screams and squeals of pain and death echoed throughout the hall as the Orcs band now was nothing but a pile of grey ashes mixed with molten metals.

D'Sparil took a step back when Slayer pointed his plasma rifle at him. But, just when he was about to pull the trigger, something suddenly tackled him down to the ground.

"HHHSSSSSSS!"

Doom Slayer shook his head as he got up. Standing between him and the illusion mage was a huge green bipedal serpent-like creature. The serpent stood at thrice size of an average human height and the most distinguished feature of it was its large head, larger than its own body. It had horns, one on each side its head and lower jaw, red crimson eyes with black slit pupils and razor-sharp teeth in its mouth and a pair of two human-like hands.

This creature was a Green Chaos Serpent, a rare and dangerous species in Eostia known for its quick attack and highly venomous spit that could melt human flesh in direct contact.

" **PANGAR! GOOD BOY! NOW RIP AND TEAR HIM APART**!" D'Sparil commanded his bipedal snake pet.

The Green Chaos hissed again in response before spitting out its venom at Doom Slayer. The latter rolled sideways to avoid the acid. The serpent, using its agility then lunged towards the marine with its mouth open wide, ready to chomp him down. But this was all he needed to end this fight fast.

With his inhuman strength, Doom Slayer punched the serpent's snout which was only a few centimeters. The punch was so hard that bits of scales and flesh got chipped away from it.

The serpent suddenly pulled back, wailing in pain from having its sensitive part punched by the marine. In a tantrum, the Green Chaos Serpent began spitting acid everywhere.

Using this moment, Doom Slayer jumped and grabbed the Green Chaos' lower jaw then ripped its fang out before impaling into the snake's venom gland in its upper mouth. As the result, the serpent stopped spitting anymore but now it tried to shake the Hell Walker off from its mouth by wildly moving around, hitting, and destroying the pillars around.

'This overgrown lizard is starting to irritate me!' thought the marine as he hit another marble pillar down.

Doom Slayer then used his Delta V boots to flip on the creature's head and ripped one of its side horns. The serpent once again wailed in pain uncontrollably but was cut short when the Unchained Predator rammed its broken horn through its skull.

The Green Chaos was frozen in place for a moment before it slowly stumbled backward and fell on the ground, dead.

" **PANGAR NO! THAT WAS MY PET, YOU DAMNED MONSTER!** " D'Sparil roared in rage but then quickly regained his composure back over his dead serpent.

" **Very well! You wish to play dirty? THEN LET'S PLAY!** " He yelled again. D'sparil then spread his arms wide and at the corners, many metal cages with slaves inside were lowered down.

The slaves were all girls and women, ranging from the age of twenties to thirties with attractive body shape and all of them wore tattered dresses. Howev, r their expressions were all blank. There were no signs of sadness, despair, or heartbroken in their faces and their eye pupils were strangely glowing reddish orange.

"What can we do, Master?" One of the slaves asked in monotone and yet sultry voice.

" **Get the intruder! I command you!** " He ordered them.

"Yes. We obey you, oh the great D'Sparil." The girl slave said before she, followed by the rest of them slowly walked towards Doom Slayer with hungry eyes like a horde of zombies looking for human brains.

D'Sparil gave a maniacal laugh. " **SO WHAT IS IT, SLAYER? Are you gonna add the blood of these innocents to your hands just to get me!? Just like you added the blood of the people of Argent D'Nur?"**

The Slayer felt a fuse burst in his head when he heard the last part of mage's words.

No... He wouldn't kill them. Despite being hostiles, they were just mind controlled innocents. Besides, what a bunch of barely clothed (and attractive) women with no weapons could do to Praetor Suit?

But he also wouldn't have them standing in his way!

In a swift motion, the Slayer backslapped the nearest possessed girl square in the cheek. He had to hold back most of his power enough to knock her unconscious. But his action only made the other girls and women became more aggressive as they all lunged towards him from every direction. Now, two girls were clinging on his legs, two women clinging on his arms and one more clinging on his neck, trying to choke him up that he didn't feel any.

Normally, any man would either freak out or submit if he was in Doom Slayer's shoes, but alas, he wasn't that kind of man.

Ignoring the women clinging to his right arm, Doom Slayer flicked the girls clinging to his legs and left arm on their foreheads. Even though it was just a flick, the strength was enough to knock them unconscious on the floor and removed their grasps.

The marine then did the same to the last two girls on his right arm and back. Once he was finally free, he jumped over the possessed slaves that surrounded him. While his flick was strong enough to knock out the girls and women, there was no way he'd waste his time doing that to all of them and gave D'Sparil a chance to escape.

He needed to knock them out all at once and the weapon he needed was lying right in front of him: The plasma rifle's stun bomb.

Grabbing the gun, the Hell Walker began holding down the trigger and aimed at the slaves. Electric blue ball began forming on the tip of the gun and was launched once Doom Slayer released his finger. The stun energy bolt stuck one woman and then created a shockwave ring wide enough to shock all female slaves in one go.

D'Sparil stared in silence as Doom Slayer stood there, surrounded by the unconscious female slaves before turning towards the illusion mage.

"Damn... you really are a relentless bastard... Very well... time for me to show you what I really am!"

Suddenly D'Sparil floated above and his robe started to burn away from bottom to top, including his face bandages. Once they were all gone, the illusion mage now revealed himself to be something else. Something that Doom Slayer was familiar with and understood why there were demonic runes on the door he blasted earlier. Why the mage knew about him and was so scared when he saw him in the first place.

Floating right above the altar was a Summoner Demon also known as Arch-Vile!

Before the Slayer could do anything, the Summoner launched a wave of Argent energy towards the Slayer. The Hell Walker rolled out of the way, only for the Summoner to teleport next to him and then grabbed him by the collar.

" **!?ereh gnitteg otni tup I troffe hcum woh aedi denmad yna evah uoy oD** (Do you have any damned idea how much effort I put into getting here?!)" He yelled in demonic language as he threw Doom Slayer against a pillar, crushing it.

" **!dnim 'slatrom eseht yduts dluoc I oS !dlrow siht dnif reve t'ndluow snomeD rehto eht os secart ym lla edih ot dah I** (I had to hide all my traces so the other Demons wouldn't ever find this world! So I could study these mortals' mind!)" The demon continued and launched another wave of Argent at him.

" **!erahs ot gnivah tuohtiw slatrom eseht htiw yot dluoc ohw srehtorb ym dna em ylno taht oS** (So that only me and my brothers who could toy with these mortals without having to share!)" The Summoner teleported behind the Slayer and used his telekinesis power to blast him into an oak wall cabinet filled with decorated vases and demonic artifacts.

" **!uoy htiw laed ot evah t'ndluow I taht oS** (So that I wouldn't have to deal with you!)" He shouted one final time as he blasted him with an Argent energy ball.

A victorious grin crept over the Arch Vile's face as he looked at the cloud of smoke where Slayer's 'final resting place' was.

Only to have it dropped the moment the demon realized something about the demonic artifacts.

One artifact was a glowing yellow orb with two energy swirls. It rolled from the broken cabinet and fell right on the rubbles until a green armored hand suddenly emerged and grabbed it before crushing it.

The Haste Orb...

" **-IHS HO** (OH SHI-)" The Arch Vile's curse was cut short when Doom Slayer suddenly burst out at inhuman speed and punched the Summoner in the gut strong enough that the demon had to vomit his stomach's contents including the breakfast from the morning.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" was the Slayer's only response as he punched the Arch-Vile again square in the face. The Summoner went flying into the podium of the church and crushed it. As he recovered back his senses, he floated again only for the Slayer to pull out his combat shotgun and then started to shoot.

He shot and pumped and repeated it so fast that the Arch-Vile didn't have proper time to react and pushed back in pain from taking the Argent shells. After the sixth shot and six holes leaking blood on his body, the demon finally stopped floating around and fell before crawling away in desperate attempt to escape.

But the marine would have none of that.

With haste was still in effect, Doom Slayer walked towards the crawling demon and stomped his hand with crushing force that splattered it.

The Arch-Vile screamed and then looked in horror at the bloodied remains of his hand before turning to the Unchained Predator. Fear could be seen in his eyes despite his feral demonic expression.

" **!?uoy era eman s'nocI eht ni tahW-W-W !...esaelP !oN-N** (N-No! Please...! W-W-What in the Icon's name are you?!)" The demon asked stammering in terror.

"I'm the hand of God!" The Slayer answered as he crushed another hand.

"I'm the dark messiah!"

He ripped the Summoner's legs off.

"I'm the vengeful one!"

He then reached out his hand and grabbed the Summoner's head, holding it firmly.

"I AM THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOM SLAYER!"

With that said, Doom Slayer pulled out the head, ignoring the demon's last agonized scream which soon was cut off as he ripped the head off the neck along with flesh, blood, and spines still hanging!

Satisfied with the Glory Kill he just performed, the Hell Walker held the head of D'Sparil. The terrified visage of the demon disguised as a mage was still frozen there.

From the dead body of the headless demon, Argent energy cells in shape of blue 'plus' symbol, green shield, and yellow 'ammo' poured out. And like iron sand attracted to a strong magnet, they all came towards Doom Slayer and then got absorbed into Praetor Suit's red circle Argent collector device on its chest plate.

Now with the D'Sparil dead, the magic spell he put to mind control the female slaves was finally gone. At the same time, the effect of stun bomb started wearing off and the girls and women started to wake up again with clear minds.

Some, however, unfortunately, had a small blue bruise mark on their foreheads and one had a few of her teeth missing from the backslap she received from the marine. Hopefully, there was a dentist around or at least a handy craftsman skilled enough to make her a denture.

Another demon had been slain. The Doom Slayer did it again.

He fucking loved his job.

* * *

 ** _This was another Chapter of Infernal Dawn!_**

 **Yes _, the Slaughter is_ continuing!**

 ** _Today the Church that Prim used to go with the Nun's just got_ liberated, _with its Despicable owner put to the_ ground _._**

 ** _Next it the final part and biggest chapter! The Assault on the Palace and the Liberation of Feoh!_**

 **Anyway _, I hope you guys also enjoy the music that_ I _add! I felt like_ Disturbed's _Music fit very well with the Doom Slayers Personality I had in mind!_**

 **Now on _to your questions!_**

 **Bestpony666: _Probably..we will see_**

 **Ben56: _I_ appreciate _your_ offer, _but_ I _can't read/Speak_ Spanish _so sorry mate...but_ I _will admit that a Kuroinu/Fist of the North Star sound fucking lit my nigga. Btw about the other thing...sorry_ I _am not really_ interested _in making other porn crossovers since_ I _have no idea what the two others are. I know that one of them is something about ninjas but that's all. Maybe if someone could give me more info_ I _could reconsider..._**

 ** _Dark_ Avenger874: _Well thank you!_ Anyway _, you will LOVE the next part for they will pay for their crimes!_**

 ** _Guest 1:_ Thanks, man , _but this is the Internet. If People IN REAL LIFE would find out they would say_ otherwise, _but thanks my dude!_**

 **dfelfkselkr: _Well you will see! I hope you stick around!_**

 ** _Elusive Prey: MY BOI! I am so glad someone knows what_ I _am talking about! I will admit_ I _never really played Hexen or_ Heretic, however, i _did play the Hexen Edge of Chaos for Doom 3! As you have seen in this_ Chapter, _more of Hexen/Heretic will come...maybe even a certain Cleric will join our Slayer!_**

 **mteran305: _Like_ I _said the next part will probably be the Longest, so you will enjoy it!_**

 **Zero: _sorry but the Slayer Won't waste The BIG gun of those unworthy of it._**

 ** _King_ Kill: _LIKE I SAID! We will see. ( Look_ it's _not that_ I _don't_ want _to say anything but this would go into MAJOR spoilers and_ I _am sure_ none _would like to have this story spoiled like milk now would we ?)_**

 ** _Major Mike (Wazowski) Powell_ III: _Don't worry im not gonna shit out OC's as you think im gonna. Most of the OC's are gonna either be more_ victims _for the body count or_ small-time characters serving _to help the_ slayer _on his_ Journey _(Such as former Commanders_ , Generals, and _Captains Rebelling against Volt)_**

 ** _There will probably be only 2-3 important OC's and_ none _are really there to be Pair up. Besides most aren't really OC's but_ Characters _from other DOOM-related games. If you don't know what_ I _am talking about Ask Elusive Prey about_ it _since he figured it out..._**

 ** _Dead Cinder Soldier (BTW nice profile pic_ ): _Well as you just_ saw, _he is part of a Rebellion called the "White_ Wolves _" (get it ? I am_ soooo _creative (i am not ))_**

 **Guest 2: I _am Aware how weird it is..._**

 ** _Guest_ 3: _Will do!_**

 ** _Guest_ 4: _It just did!_**

 ** _Guest_ 5: _Well maybe someone will do_ this.**

 ** _Guest_ 6: As long as you enjoy the fic, my dude, _its_ cool!**

 ** _Guest_ 7: _Please clean yourself,_ man _..._**

 ** _Guest_ 8: _While_ I _normally support this movement I also support the Imperium of_ man _so PURGE ALL XENOS!_**

 ** _Guest_ 9: _Karma is a Bitch._**

 ** _Shaneman17: Actually I kinda wanted to do this..._**

 ** _Now before we_ conclude I _have to give a BIG FUCKING SHOUTOUT 9000 to my dude and mate CasualFictionWriter23 for Helping me remake the Prelude! This due PM'd me asking if he could edit the fic and help me make it better and he did such an amazing job that I felt a tear roll down my eye! Again THANK THIS DUDE!_**

 ** _Im gonna try to replace the Prelude with CasualFictionWriter23's Enhanced version!_**

 ** _Again THANK YOU SO MUCH,_ MAN _! YOU ARE A TRUE HERO!_**

 ** _So see ya guys until Part_ 3!**

 ** _Part_ 3: _The First Liberation!_**

 ** _p.s PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I love reading through your review and answering your questions! It also helps me see what I could do better!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Retribution**

 **Part 3: Bringer of Pain**

With the Haste power up still in effect, the Doom Slayer made his way out of the 'purged' church. His boots rapidly stepped the rug carpet on marble floor all the way outside the paved stone roads of the streets of Feoh. With the female slaves having been freed from D'Sparil's magic, he only needed to deal with the big cheese at the palace.

On his way there, however, the Hell Walker noticed many people dressed in wolf fur covered armors fighting the Black Dogs and their monster allies.

"Unite, brothers! We're pushing them back!" One wolf warrior yelled as he took down an Orc by slashing the neck.

"Show them why wolves are superior to dogs!" Another one, a female warrior stabbed Black Dog in the gut with her rapier.

"BLOOD FOR THE PACK! BLOOD FOR THE WOLVES!" A big burly warrior crushed another Black Dog in the head using his mace.

' _Good, resistance fighters_ ,' thought Doom Slayer. As much as he wanted to rip them all apart, his main priority now was going after the high lord of this place. Joining the fun with them now would risk the high lord running away first before he got there.

Suddenly the marine felt golden energy wave began surrounding his entire armor before it completely dissipated and Doom Slayer found himself moving at a normal pace Haste power-up effect was finally no more.

Well, it didn't matter. The palace wasn't too far anymore as said building came to view thanks to the remaining effect of Haste. The city palace was surrounded by massive walls guarded by siege weapons on the tops such as catapults and ballista. The guard towers were also full of Watchmen and archers.

Just as the Doom Slayer was about to take another step, the HUD suddenly warned him of the incoming danger. Without even looking where the danger would come, the marine instinctively jumped back to avoid two burning rocks that fell a few meters before him.

Looking back at where the rock fell from, the Doom Slayer found guard soldiers loading another rock to the catapults and then set them on fire.

So, those bastards thought they could stop him with that? That was cute.

 **Not**

 **A**

 **Fucking**

 **Chance**

( _Play DOOM: I sawed the Demons Andrew Hulshult cover_ )

The Slayer took out the rocket launcher and aimed it at the siege weapons stationed on the walls. Using the lock on burst multi-targeting system, three rocket-propelled warheads were launched towards three different catapults and destroyed them in massive fiery explosions. The explosions also either knocked the guards off from the wall or killed them in the process.

While they were distracted, the Doom Slayer used this moment to make a grand entrance (or at least grand for him). He ran at full speed towards the wall and then did double jump using the delta V-boots. Then he spun his body around and fired the rocket launcher right under his feet.

The blast recoil and the explosion propelled the marine high enough to leap over the wall. Time felt like slowing down for the remaining guards as they all watched the green armored warrior aimed his green hollow iron staff, the same one he used to destroy the portion of wall and catapults in a great fire, at them! There was only one thing that came to their minds.

'Oh fu-'

* **KA-BOOOM!** *

Whatever their thoughts were, it was cut off by another explosion from Doom Slayer's rocket launcher which once again propelled the marine further inside the walls before storing it back. The Slayer adjusted himself mid-air and then landed in a 'Super Hero Landing' pose, shaking the ground around him slightly, before he took out the super shotgun.

The Hell Walker rubbed his helmet's chin for a moment. He had to admit that was quite cool. Perhaps he should do it again in the future...

Doom Slayer looked around and noticed that there were Black Dog soldiers and Orcs around him, all in full plated steel armors and iron plate armors respectively. However, they all had something in common when they set their eyes on him.

 **Fear...**

They were lucky they all wore brown pants...

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID HE DO THAT?!"

"OH HELL NO! I AIN'T FUCKING STAYING HERE! I SAW WHAT HE DID WITH THE OTHERS OUTSIDE!"

"S-SHIT! HE IS HERE! THE GREEN MONSTER IS HERE!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Yes, history was repeating itself. Like how the Demons of Hell feared him, these immoral humans and monsters were already starting to fear him as well, something which the Slayer obviously enjoyed.

Taking out Timon's Axe from his back, Doom Marine rushed towards the nearby group of Orcs and sliced their exposed bellies. Three Orcs screamed in pain and held their wounded bellies from gushing out blood only for a moment before they were set in flames. The marine then rammed the axe into the last Orc's belly and jumped, grabbing the Orc' upper jaw. The greenskin didn't have enough time to react as the green armored man ripped the jaw, skull and spinal cord off while taking out the impaled axe as well.

Doom Slayer jumped off from the burning Orc's soon to be burnt corpse body and activated his Delta V boots to double jump over a nearby Black Dog and then used the full momentum to stomp on his head, splattering brain matter and juice and blood which smeared the ground.

The monsters of northern lands had been known for their barbaric cruelty towards their victims. However, for the first time in two centuries, after witnessing the sheer brutality of the Doom Slayer which would befall them soon, they actually felt a fear...

A genuine fear of losing their lives in the worst way possible...

Panic started to get better of them as the monsters began fleeing from Doom Slayer's wrath. But, in an instant, the marine took out the gauss cannon, still with siege mode attached and fired at full power. The blue beam of death easily tore through the running Orcs and Imps like a hot glowing knife through butter. In less than 10 seconds, 4 Orcs and 6 Imps ended up into nothing but a bloody pulp.

Satisfied, the Doom Slayer put the gauss cannon back into his hyper storage and looked around only to find that he had been surrounded by the archers, both on the ground level and on the top of the walls and watchtowers.

Under any circumstances, a normal person would immediately surrender than having hundreds of arrows impaled the body. But the marine's response was pretty simple.

He let out an annoyed grunt and then took out BOTH combat shotgun and rocket launcher, holding them in left and right hand respectively.

' **Time to unleash some fun.** '

Shotgun shells and rockets were flying everywhere, killing anyone unlucky enough to be either in the firing range or explosive blast radius. The sound of heavy explosions, cries, and screams of pain and agony were the only things could be heard as Doom Slayer kept firing his weapons. By the time he was done, the entire place had ended up looking more like a one-man warzone. The ground and stone walls had several smoking holes with various torn apart body parts scattered around. Only a single individual in green stood strong.

Slayer's attention was caught when he noticed a few barrels filled with brown liquid in a corner along with a spare stone catapult. A brief analysis from his helmet's HUD gave the result that the brown liquid was none other than whale oil used to set the rocks on fire before being launched by the catapult.

In other words: Biodiesel or fuel.

Doom Slayer then took out his chainsaw and opened the fuel cell valve before pouring the whale oil inside until it was full. He didn't know what type of fuel the chainsaw used before, but as long as it could create a combustion reaction, then it should be working, right?

As the marine walked towards the palace door, he revved up his chainsaw, letting out a loud roaring noise from the engine as the blade began spinning.

"Groovy..." was all he said as he took out Super Shotgun and twirled it in his left hand, ready to kick ass.

* * *

The high lord of Feoh, Beasely was having a mental breakdown as he sat on his throne while biting his nails.

He had just gotten the report from adviser Ajit that the entire battalion he ordered to kill the vagabond in green and the palace guards outside were slaughtered by said person, including the illusion mage D'Sparil. To add fuel to the fire, he also heard that a group of resistance movement calling themselves 'White Wolves' appeared in the midst of the chaos and fought back the remaining army of city guards and Black Dogs.

One Black Dog member barely made it alive to the palace to inform Ajit which soon brought Beasely to his current situation. The Black Dog then shortly was tasked to send an emergency message to Emperor Volt despite his major injuries. Still, fleeing there would be a better choice than staying around to be killed in Feoh.

Beasely really needed reinforcements ASAP because they had sustained heavy casualties. All those deaths would be no issue and worth of it if this green vagabond was killed out there, but he wasn't! He was still alive and killing every single one of his soldiers as he walked and now he had found his way here!

Even worse was that sex slaves from the _Dog's Friend_ had started coming back to their senses after D'Sparil spell was broken. One of those women that was affected my his magic was Prim Fiorire, Alicia's cousin.

When they tried to break Prim, she had stubbornly resisted. It took D'Sparil's magic to break her mind. That had helped them break Alicia's mind in return.

But now that she had come back to her senses, this could be problematic later. Conti and Ponti had taken her along with their personal band of knights as leverage against the Green Warrior. He could only pray that it would work.

Alicia on the other hand...

"Please, master~. Use your fat cock to pound me more~" The blonde knight moaned as she rubbed herself against Beasley's genitalia like a cat.

She was still an obedient slave as ever. And normally he would have granted her wish and taken pleasure in it if it wasn't for the fact that he might die in the next several hours or maybe less.

"Not now, you stupid woman!" He yelled, slapping the girl on her cheek which made her fall aside. Dammit, he didn't have any time for this! He was praying to every single of gods of Serenitus for his life.

The problem was not that they didn't hear him, instead...

They condemned him along with the Black Dogs and all of its cronies...

* * *

The hallways of the palace were starting to be coated in blood as the Slayer blew another Imp apart with Super Shotgun. As soon as he entered the place, he was greeted by a swarm of monsters of the north. Honestly, it was quite disappointing because he had actually kinda hoped for an actual **fight, not a slaughter**.

Ancient paintings or portraits and relics passed from knights and kings of the Arcturus family had been coated and dirtied by the blood spilled from the Doom Slayer's enemies. Normally this would invoke the wrath of the spirits of the ancestors as an act of disrespect towards the dead.

Except, those souls were actually rooting for the Hell Walker from somewhere in the afterlife.

With a strong right kick, Doom Slayer forced open the last door to the final hallway.

"Halt!"

The marine stopped and turned to the source of the voice.

Standing in front of him were 20 Orcs. All of them wore black steel armor with golden trim and outline, wielding great-swords and shields. A bulldog head as a crest could be seen embedded on their shoulder plates.

"Surrender, human! You're surrounded and we also have a hostage that we will violate if you do not comply! You've caused enough trouble in the city and we Knights of The Bulldogs will not tolerate you any longer!" warned the same guttural voice.

The Slayer saw that behind the 'knights' there were two other Orcs in fine clothing and jewelry. Or, rather than Orcs, those two would be better described as 'Pigmen' as they both had pig snouts and pink skin and wore a small armor plate to protect their fat guts.

One of them held a pink haired girl on both her hands behind with her mouth muffled. She had blue eyes and her long pink hair looked messy. From what she wore, it looked like the left overs of a fine dress that had been torn multiple times, revealing indecent parts of her body that were covered in dry stains.

This was Prim Fiorire, one of the two former shield princesses. Her blue eyes were full of terrifying horrors as she had remembered back the memories of two filthy Orcs who had used her this entire year as an object of their sexual frustration. How they manipulated her cousin and how they warped her mind with their dark arts to obey every of their command. And now they wanted to force themselves again on her just to make the stranger in green armor give up.

Just like how they did with Alicia and the nuns before...

(Play: Killing Floor: OST Made for War)

But unfortunately for them, the Doom Slayer was not Alicia.

In fact, the marine felt **ABSOLUTELY LIVID**. Especially after how the Orc leader just declared his band of thugs an order of knights of some dog.

How dare they!

For not only taking the honorable title of knight for their own but also wanting to threaten him by raping a young girl right before his eyes!?

' ** _Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy making pork schnitzel outta em_..**.' thought Doom Slayer irritably.

So, instead of giving in to their demand, the Doom Slayer raised his shotgun and shot the nearest Orc knight, turning him inside out from receiving two shells of buckshot at once. The Orc twins were taken aback at this.

They didn't expect the Doom Slayer to deny them.

The Doom Slayer then took out a red glowing orb whose outer surface was covered in thorny vines, the Siphon Grenade, and threw it at the rest of Orc knights. When the grenade burst, creating a red force field, a few unlucky Orcs that were caught within its radius started to scream as their muscle mass slowly dwindled, their armor started to rust and their skin slowly dried up, turning them into nothing but husks.

A group of three Orc knights ran towards the marine with the intent of killing him for having slaughtered their brothers in arms, but their quest for vengeance was cut short when the Doom Slayer switched from the Super Shotgun to Gauss Cannon and fired a fully charged beam at them. The blue beam of death instantly pierced through the Orcs' armor plates, blowing them apart while turning the victims' bodies into chunks of 'tomato sauce'.

Another one came, charging from the left side with a battle axe raised high only to let an agonized scream as the spinning blade of Doom Slayer's chainsaw cut through the Orc's right shoulder down to his belly. The last one then tried to slash the marine from behind with a sword in hand but was stopped when the Hell Walker turned around and caught the arm then twisted it off. Ignoring the Orc's scream, Doom Slayer delivered a strong right hook on the Orc's head, severing it from the neck as the head rolled on the ground.

Both Conti and Ponti could only sweat bullets as they looked at the result of the green vagabond's slaughter. They expected him to give up like some pansy, Lawful good hero in fairy tales who didn't want to have another innocent fallen victim in their quest. To their credit, they hadn't really looked out of the windows to see the absolute massacre he did outside.

The Orc twins could feel their blood run cold as the Scourge of Hell slowly walked towards them. However, an idea came to them when they realized that one of them still had Prim in their grasps.

Taking out a decorated dagger from his belt, Ponti held it close to Prim's neck while giving a menacing smile followed by a squirm and a chuckle from Prim and Conti.

"Ghe-he-he, try to come any closer and this bitch dies." He threatened.

"Yeah. Just give up and turn yourself, human! There's no way you could get through us." Conti added.

Prim could only close her eyes, terrified as she could feel the cold sharp metal tip of Ponti's dagger poking against her neck. The Orc twins once again laughed at Doom Slayer's silent response, feeling they finally had an advantage over him.

But they were dead wrong...

* **PEW!** *

"OOOOIIIIIINNNNKKKKKK-!?"

Ponti suddenly squealed in pain when something hot suddenly pierced his right shoulder which forced the Orc to let the dagger fall from his hand. His brother, Conti was too shocked and stunned to process what just happened as he watched his brother clutched his bleeding shoulder from getting shot by Slayer's pistol.

The next thing they knew, the Doom Slayer was already in front of them and with his superhuman strength, the marine then grabbed the two by their collars, releasing the pinkette in the process who stumbled and yelped, and then threw the Orc twins crashing into a wooden cabinet filled with porcelains at the corner like potato sacks.

The Doom Slayer revved up his chainsaw again and slowly walked towards the Mortadella Brothers who at the same time were recovering themselves.

" **Here Piggy, Piggy, Piggy**!" He said menacingly as he walked towards Conti first, with sadistic grin slightly visible behind his visor. In desperation, Conti unsheathed his sword and tried to block the Slayer chainsaw only for the spinning blade to cut the sword in half and ripping his arm off.

"OOOOIIIIIINNNNKKKKKKK!"

Now it was Conti's turn to squeal aloud in excruciating pain he never felt before as he clutched the bloody stump that once called his arm. The Slayer turned off the chainsaw and then dug his fist into the Orc's chest and pulled out his heart which was still beating. Conti's eyes widened in horror moments at the sight of his own heart beating right before his eyes before Doom Slayer claimed his life by shoving the heart into the Orc's throat and then crushed it, killing the vile creature.

"BROTHER! NO!" Ponti screamed in horror at how the marine just brutalized his twin. His loss of Conti was quickly replaced by fear when the Doom Slayer now turned his attention towards him.

'You're next fatass!' The Slayer thought as he stared at Ponti like a wild predator would stare at its prey.

Before the Orc could move anywhere, The Slayer punched Ponti right in his snout with restrained power enough to break his nose and only throw the pig-faced Orc away before rolling for a few feet on the ground and then falling on his belly. The Doom Slayer then revved up his chainsaw again.

Ponti knew exactly what would befall onto him next, but he didn't want to die yet. Desperate to make a run for his life, the Orc crawled away. A pitiful attempt to do as the marine walked faster than him crawling.

"W-wait, human! P-please don't kill me! I-I can give you money, and women as many as you wanted!" begged Conti. His plea and offer for Doom Slayer, however, fell on deaf ears.

Without saying anything in return, Doom Slayer raised his weapon up high and brought it down to the Orc's legs, sawing them off like a hot knife through butter.

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIINNNNKKKKKK!"

The pig-faced noble squealed again louder from having both his legs gone, but The Slayer ignored it and didn't stop as he brought up the chainsaw and shoved it...

 **UP!**

 **HIS!**

 **ASS!**

"OOOOOOOEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNKKKK!"

The pig-faced Orc's let out his final death squeal as his body went limp. Conti's eyes were now devoid of life like a dead fish and his mouth hung open, leaving only the terrified visage forever on his face like a pig when brought to a butcher.

 **Karma was a bitch...**

After killing the Orc, the Doom Slayer turned off the chainsaw and slowly pulled out the weapon from Ponti's anus which now was covered in blood, flesh, intestines, and some greenish brown stuff the marine didn't even want to know what it was. In slight annoyance and disgust at what covered his great communicator, the marine swung the weapon around to clean the dirt off, only to have the gore hit the wall next to Prim.

"Hyaaaa!"

The pink haired princess jumped in surprise and then stared at the Slayer's work of art. Such a terrifying bloody sight, blood and mutilated body parts were everywhere, the royal drapes and carpets were soaked up by the blood of the Orcs, giving them a permanent crimson color that served as a grim reminder for future generations.

It was almost like a work of berserker and executioner or death incarnate itself that her blue eyes went wide in utmost shock and made her have to cover her mouth with her hands. The sheer brutality she had just witnessed had momentarily made her forget that he had been used as sex slaves and raped for the entire year.

The Slayer then noticed the pinkette was still watching him in shock and sighed behind his helmet. Okay, he admitted that what he did wasn't exactly the child material. But hey, in a situation like this and not to mention that she had probably been raped by those pigs, who couldn't blame him?

But still, at least he felt that he had to do something to ease up her feeling.

Walking towards the terrified Prim who now was cornered, the princess could only stutter something unintelligible out of fear. Eventually, Prim finally closed her eyes shut and looked away, waiting for her final moment in the hands of the grim reaper in green. But instead of that, she felt something else.

Something like a pat on her head...

"... Huh?"

Confused, the princess slowly opened her eyes and with the amount of courage she could muster, turned around only to meet with her own reflection on Doom Slayer's helmet. She was taken aback at first but calmed down when the warrior in green gently patted her head.

The Doom Slayer stood then gave her a thumbs up and said one thing.

"Stay here..."

If Prim had to describe the Slayer's voice, she would have said a deep gruff voice with a certain taut to it.

Receiving a nod from Prim, the marine turned around and walked towards his destination: the door that led to the throne room. But as soon as he grabbed the doorknob and tried moving it back and forth, it didn't budge at all. It was locked.

And he happened to have the key which was kicking the lock with enough force to send it flying.

Wood won't stop the Slayer's Path.

Once he was inside the throne room, there were three people: A guy in fancy robes who looked kinda like an adviser or some sort, a blonde haired girl wearing what looked like a bikini armor which looked impractical for battle. The girl currently was moaning as she was rubbing her clit.

And the last one was an old man wearing the golden crown on his head and royal looking velvet cape over his robe and sitting on his throne. The high lord Beasley himself.

"W-WHAT!? Y-YOU!?" Beasley exclaimed in shock and anger at the sight of Doom Slayer, "H-HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?! GUARDS! THERE'S AN ASSASSIN TRYING TO KILL ME!"

But his order went silent as there were no guards or knights anymore in the palace. All of them had met their end in the hands of the Scourge of Hell himself. Now, it was only a matter of time, until the corrupted high lord received his karma.

"GUARDS! AJIT! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHERE ARE THE GUARDS!?" Beasely angrily yanked his adviser's robe collar and pulled him up close.

Before the terrified adviser could even answer him, Doom Slayer went first by giving a simple answer.

"All dead..." the green marine then pointed his chainsaw at him, " **...and you're next.** " with a hint of sadistic glee in his voice

Doom Slayer revved up the cutting machine, showing the terrified lord and adviser the chainsaw blade and teeth in all of its glory spinning violently, ready to tear them apart from inside out. However, just as he was about to walk, something suddenly held his left leg.

It was none other than Alicia. The mind-broken ex-princess was rubbing the crotch area of Praetor Suit with a lustful expression on her face, much to Doom Slayer's annoyance and slight disgust.

"My-my~, you're big! That means you have a huge cock! Please pound me with your dick and cu-"

She didn't manage to finish that when the marine flicked her forehead, knocking her out cold.

"ALICIA!" Prim who saw what happened immediately ran to her cousin and held her unconscious form before gently placing her head in her lap.

Once again, Doom Slayer felt a bit guilty for having to do that. He didn't really want to hit the blonde knight, but at the same time, he didn't want any hindrance when he was doing his job.

Now, no more interruptions and it's time for Infernal Judgement!

Both Ajit and Beasley could only stare frozen in fear as the bloody warrior in green walked towards them with his fearsome spinning sword in his hands. There were no guards and knights left to save them and the entrance was the only way out. Neither also had the strength to fight their way out against the executioner.

Unless... one of them sacrificed himself as meat shield so the other can run.

"Ajit! As my adviser! You have to protect my life even with yours!"

Out of nowhere, Beasely stood up from his throne and yanked Ajit's robe then shoved him towards Doom Slayer.

"HUH!? MY LORD! WHY DID YOU-AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

The corrupted adviser couldn't even finish his sentence as the spinning teeth of chainsaw ripped through his waist from left to right. From behind, Prim closed her eyes and ears, not wanting to see the most brutal execution before her and the scream of the victim's death.

The marine then kicked two halves of Ajit dead body away, but only to find out that the old fart had been already gone. There were only the crown and cape discarded on the ground

' _Goddammit! Where is that bastard? For an old fuck, he sure can run fast_.'

Not that it really mattered though, he already marked Beasley's heat signature and just needed to pinpoint his position using the Praetor Suit's helmet HUD. It turned out that he was making his way through the hall where he killed those so-called Bulldog Knights and pigmen Orcs.

In single hand motion, the Doom Slayer switched the Beavertooth Painsaw to his EMG Sidearm aka the pistol.

Time to play the cat and the mouse...

* * *

Beasely ran as fast as he could while holding the lower part of his robe that would otherwise hinder his legs while running. Despite the fact that his physic wasn't as fit as back when he was younger, the will to live and survive from the green armored executor gave him enough strength to run and ignore his breath that became heavier every second he ran.

 ***PEW!***

"AAARRGHH!"

A thin blue beam suddenly pierced one of his knees from behind, ending the high lord's runaway who then fell on the ground. Heavy footsteps then followed from behind.

But Beasely didn't want to give up yet. In desperation, he tried crawling his way out, dragging his bleeding left leg. His trail of blood painted the marble floor red as he kept going on.

...Until a large boot stepped on his hand, causing him to scream again from the pain. The pain quickly turned into fear and anger when Beasely looked up to see the Doom Slayer's tall and menacing figure looking down on him.

"Y-You... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU IMBECILE CUR!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE PLANNED THIS!? TO HAVE EVERYTHING I DESERVED TO INSTEAD OF THOSE HARLOTS!? IF IT'S MONEY OR POWER YOU WANTED, YOU COULD'VE AS-AAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"

The high lord's defiant speech was cut off when Doom Slayer had enough of it and lifted his body before throwing him at the bronze statue of Beasley, destroying it into a pile of rubbles and knocking the man out cold as well.

"Shut up." The Slayer said in a slightly annoyed way.

One bullshit speech from Hayden was enough. He didn't need to hear another one.

From inside his helmet, the marine still got the reading of Beasley's heartbeat. Good, it would be a waste if this old bastard died too soon because he still wanted to make him a 'good example' for the public outside.

However, just when he was about to get him...

"Alicia! Stop! What are you doing!?"

Prim's scream made the marine turn back towards where he left the pink haired princess with her blonde friend. An annoyed sigh came out from the helmet's air vent. Now, what happened?

When Doom Slayer returned to the throne room, he saw Prim was wrestling against Alicia's attempt who wanted to do some 'fun' things with her. The latter's face still had the same perverted look she had when she rubbed Slayer's Praetor Suit.

It seemed that her mind had been broken too far that all she could think about was 'sex'.

"Come on, Prim~. Let's scissor~"

The marine could only shake his head in disapproval at the sight as he approached the two and gave the blonde knight a chop on her head to knock her unconscious.

However, when he was about to examine her, Prim suddenly came and stood in front of the Slayer, blocking him from touching Alicia.

"I will not let you hurt my cousin again!"

Under his helmet, Doom Slayer raised his eyebrow. Despite her misunderstanding at Slayer's action to help, she still bravely stood to protect her mind broken cousin even after knowing what the marine was capable of as he had shown earlier.

Not everyone had guts to do that. The Scum that he had fought before probably wouldn't do that. Her bravery earned his respect in his book.

"I won't hurt her... I will heal her..." The Hell Walker reassured.

Prim was still hesitant, but after remembering what the green armored giant did to save her from Mortadella Brothers, the pinkette reluctantly stepped aside. Another act that earned her a nod from Slayer who then kneeled beside the unconscious Alicia.

To cure a broken mind, The Slayer knew one way to help her...

A small amount of Argent Energy in its harmless, refined form could also be used to heal a person's mental state by acting as a mind-therapy agent from what he remembered in the codex. And he happened to have quite plenty of them inside his Argent accumulator.

Well, a small donation of it wouldn't hurt. Besides, he could always get more from slaying Demons.

Chanting some unspoken spells in his mind, Doom Slayer's rune on his helmet and right hand began glowing blue and pulsating. Prim watched in awe as the blue refined Argent Energy was flowing out from Doom Slayer's hand, slowly covering Alicia from head to toe for a moment.

And when the energy dissipated, the blonde princess knight slowly moaned and opened her eyes again like a girl who just awoken from a very long sleep.

Her vision was still fuzzy, but she could make out one familiar face right before her.

"...Prim?"

"ALICIA! Can you hear me?" Prim asked her cousin with full of hope.

A confused nod from the blonde knight was the only response she gave, but it was enough for Prim. The pink haired princess finally couldn't hold her joy and tears anymore from her cousin's return as she hugged her tight, surprising the latter.

Still, in a confused state, Alicia slowly returned the hug back. Suddenly a flood of memories filled her head as she remembered back everything that happened.

She remembered that she was a Shield Princess.

She remembered that she served the Seven Shield Alliance led by their queen Lady Celestine.

She remembered those childhood times she had with Prim, one that made their relationship more like the elder and younger sisters than cousins.

She remembered she was the leader of the Iris Knight.

She remembered that she had made a stupid decision. A decision which lead to not just the fall of Feoh, but betrayal and her losing her mind...

And on top of that, she remembered how she had been reduced into a lowly sex slave and violated by those traitorous Black Dogs and Beasley for an entire year.

"Prim... PRIM! I'm so sorry!" The blonde knight suddenly burst into tears. "I was a fool! I made a stupid decision! I failed to protect you!"

"It's okay... it's okay Alicia..." Prim reassured between her sobs. "It's all over now..."

Both cousins finally couldn't hold back anymore and cried together to let out their emotions, knowing that they were free and no longer the pets to that bastard Beasley. Usually, such a touching scene like this would move a person's heart that the said person might also weep.

But Doom Slayer just nodded and went back to the hall, leaving the two alone to have their time. Now that the sad drama was over, it was time to go back into his business.

A very bloody business to be more precise...

Back with Beasley, the high lord started to regain back his consciousness. After cussing some incoherent curses and wincing from the fresh gunshot on his knee, he struggled to stand on his feet.

Only to pause when the first thing he saw right before him was the man who did this to him: Doom Slayer.

This time, however, Beasley didn't show any defiance. There were only helplessness, terror, and fear shown on his face. Overwhelmed by those emotions, the high lord immediately fell on his back, trembling as he tried dragging himself away from him. The keyword: tried.

"N-No! Please! I-I admit what I did was wrong, great warrior! I'll make it up! I promise I'll redeem myself! P-Please, have mercy on me!"

Mercy...

Did he have mercy when he betrayed his country and its people for his own gain?

Did he have mercy when he decided to help the Black Dogs creating a literal 'cuntry'?

Did he have mercy when he not only lied to Alicia but also raped her and gave her cousin Prim to those pig-faced Orcs to suffer the same?

" **No mercy...** " was the cold and final response from Doom Slayer.

The Slayer the kicked the High Lord between his legs with such a force that a 'pop' could be heard. The High lord gave out a high pitch scream as he clutched the bloody mush that was between his legs, crying in agony.

He then proceeded to grab the high lord by the throat and slammed his face into the floor hard enough that some of Beasley's teeth came off. But he wasn't done yet. The marine then grabbed him again and slammed him against the wall with enough force that the wall had spider cracks.

When Slayer pulled him back to see his face, Beasley now was whimpering like a little girl with a muffled voice.

'Pathetic...' The Hell Walker thought.

The Slayer wanted to finish this pathetic excuse of a human right now, but first of all, he wanted to make an example to the public outside what would happen to a human that betrayed his own kind for his own personal gain in his hands.

Ignoring the incoherent pleas from the former high-lord, the marine dragged him outside.

From afar, Prim and Alicia who had overcome their emotional reunion took notice of him. Alicia was about to ask who the Doom Slayer was, but her cousin Prim only suggested following him and seeing what he planned to do with Beasley.

* * *

(Play Doom: Sign of Evil by Andrew Hulshult)

Back in the city, the White Wolves resistance had gained upper hand against the remnants of Black Dogs. Some of them who still valued their lives chose to surrender for further interrogation while the rest fought until their death. However, with most of the Black Dog members that had been slaughtered by Doom Slayer, it was the only matter of time until victory would be claimed by the wolves.

Alma just finished an Orc who tried running away by slicing his head off until she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"LADY ALMA!"

The said person was none other than John. Unlike the others, the ex-guard captain didn't wear the wolf fur armor. Instead, he wore a wolf cape and wolf skull as a helmet.

"John!" The female knight called him, running to his side. "What is it? Have you found that traitor Beasley yet?"

"Even better than that, milady!" he answered, "Come with me."

Suddenly, John grabbed Alma's arm and took her towards the city palace. Once they arrived there, a mass number of White Wolf rebels were surrounding the front gate. However, all of them just stood there, watching whatever that was happening before them. After some difficulties going through the crowd, John and Alma made it.

"Milady! Look over there!"

John then pointed at a green armored individual slowly walking out from the gate. Alma's eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of the warrior in green she was told. The woman had expected him to be a knight wearing green steel plate armor, not some seven feet tall giant wearing the strangest green armor she never saw before that fully covered his appearance from head to bottom. She even almost mistook him to be a golem if not of his relaxed movement.

And being dragged behind him was the traitorous bastard Beasley himself. His appearance now looked like that man had just gone through hell's torture and barely survived.

But what caught her attention most were two female figures following them behind who was none other than Princess Prim and Princess Alicia, the rightful rulers of Feoh.

"Princess Prim! Princess Alicia!" Both Prim and Alicia turned to Alma who then kneeled before them. "Milady! Thank the Gods you're safe!"

"Rise up, Captain Alma. There's no need to kneel down before us." Alicia told the knight with a dejected look, "After all, we've failed you, both as princesses and leaders..."

"No, milady!" Alma shook her head and looked up at her, "You and Princess Prim did your best to protect the citizens. If anything, those Black Dogs were to blame for betraying us. Also, you chose to surrender yourself to them so we and the townsfolk could escape when they took over this city. Your actions already spoke that you're our leader, Princess Knight Alicia."

To hear that from the female knight made Alicia's heart lighten a bit brighter. Prim was also happy that her cousin didn't lament on her past actions as much.

"So... who are these people in wolf furs?" The pink princess asked, looking at her surroundings.

"And do you know anything about the warrior in green?" Alicia also asked.

"Ah yes, milady. These brave warriors are my resistance fighters I've gathered to fight back the Black Dogs ever since Eostia had been taken over. We called ourselves the 'White Wolf'." Alma answered Prim with a hint of proudness in her voice but soon scratched her head at Alicia's question.

"As for the green warrior, uh... actually, I have no idea who he is. This is my first time seeing him in person, ma'am."

"Huh?" Both Prim and Alicia blinked once, confused. Alma then began explaining them.

"We were actually planning to make our first move by liberating the Hawkheaven village. But then, this man suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked the city, destroying the slave markets and killing Black Dog soldiers and Demons of the north everywhere in some of the cruelest ways imaginable, alone if I may add."

Both Alicia and Prim froze at that statement. To think that one man went against the entire army of Black Dogs and Demons of north... Even though Prim already saw with her own eyes how the Green Warrior single-handedly slaughtered all the Orc knights that outnumbered him, it still sounded too far-fetched. And yet, considering the situation and having known Alma for years, it was very unlikely that the female knight was joking or exaggerating.

"H-He attacked this town on his own?!" Alicia stuttered, eyes went wide in utter shock and disbelief as she looked around, "But... then what are you doing here?"

Once again, the knight captain scratched her head, "I think you could say that we are just cleaning up. It was barely a fight at all with us outnumbering them almost three times..."

All three were silent for a few seconds trying to comprehend the current situation until they heard a loud shriek.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'Beasley!' All three thought, not really wanting to miss out on what was gonna happen.

Alicia, Prim, and Alma then went towards the town square where the shriek came from. There, they could see a crowd of townsfolk and White Wolf rebels, and standing tall in the middle of them was the warrior in green.

As they made their way through the crowd, they finally could get a better view of what the Green Vagabond was doing. If they could be openly honest in the public, they had to admit it was quite a guilty pleasure to see the fate of the traitor.

Currently, Beasley was being slapped by the Doom Slayer so hard that his some of his teeth flew off in every slap he received. Then, the marine slammed him into the ground and smashed his head many times that cracked and soaked the ground red from his blood.

But the Hell Walker wasn't done yet. After breaking Beasley's nose, the marine grabbed his legs and literally 'broke' them backward, gaining an "OOHHHH" reaction from lot viewers. Beasley screamed in pain but the people around, including Alicia, Prim, and Alma didn't show any sympathy to him. After what he did to them, he didn't deserve any.

And so, there he was, lying on the ground with his broken legs aligned in disturbing position. The broken figure of high lord Beasley, the traitor of Feoh, barely alive and in unimaginable pain...

Now it was time for the climax... the glory kill...

Doom Slayer grabbed the broken Beasley by the back and dug his fingers into the traitor's spine. He then lifted Beasley up over himself and pulled apart. The Traitor gave his loudest scream ever as his midsection was being ripped apart...

* **SPLOOTCH!** *

And finally was torn into two halves by the Slayer's bare hands. Beasley's blood and intestines dropped on top of the Doom Slayer, showering his armor red from the helmet to boots which were barely green anymore.

The townsfolk of Feoh gasped at Doom Slayer's display of his inhuman strength. Never once in their life, had they seen something so brutal and terrifying that made Orcs' cruelty pale in comparison. Silence filled the area as they stared at the bloody marine with awe, shock, and fear.

The Slayer then dropped Beasley's two halves on the ground. Finally, it was over...Finally over for Feoh and Ur

But his quest was far from over yet. With a hand motion, the marine took out the map he got from Hawkheaven from hyperspace storage, an act that earned him another collective gasp from his magic-like-show.

The Doom Slayer unrolled the map and looked at it. Currently, he was in Feoh then the next nearby place he should go would be...

'Ansur...' he thought. At the same time, he noticed three individuals were staring at him with curiosity. Two of them were Prim and Alicia if he remembered the princesses' names.

Alicia looked like she was about to say something when the Slayer Promptly made his way towards Prim.

The Towering figure of The Green Vagabond intimidated them but they stood their ground.

Then he Spoke.

"Can you heal them ?"

Prim was confused at what the Slayer was referring until he pointed at some girls in a corner. They were all chained up to a post with perverted faces as they kept begging for sex. The others tried to talk sense to them but at the moment they seemed a lost cause and were chained up for the safety of the people and themselves

Prim contemplated her answer for a few seconds before answering.

"I...I think it may be possible...The Church as defiled as it may be had always been a place of healing. I am sure we might find some old tome on this issue..."

The Slayer nodded and then turned around as he started to walk away.

"W-wait! what are you doing?"

The Slayer's answer was to keep walking.

He was again interrupted when Alica had called for him.

"Where are you going ?"

The Slayer this time stopped but didn't look back.

"Ansur... to purge black dogs...rip the flesh of the unworthy ... send em to hell..."

He then again continued walking.

"WAIT!"

The Slayer stopped walking again at her shout and looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl.

"Great warrior... We never knew about your name. Who are you?" She asked, hoping to learn the identity of the mysterious saviour.

The Slayer just turned his head back and continued walking...

...

" **They call me... The Doom Slayer.** "

 **( _PLAY: DOOM INTERMISSION)_**

* * *

 _Kills: 100%_

 _Items : 100%_

 _Secrets : 100%_

 _Rank: **S** ( ️ULTRA NIGHTMARE! ️)_

* * *

Those were displayed on Doom Slayer's HUD as he made his way outside Feoh. The Praetor Suit's internal evaluation system would evaluate his performance each time after he completed his objective.

But one question that he always wanted to know was: Why did it look like straight outta FPS video game? That was a mystery for another day...

* * *

 _Ansur_

Ansur was always regarded as a slum of a city. The reasons were due to the three crime families who had been controlling the city from behind the shadows for years. Celestine always wanted to do something against them, but the slippery bastards organized themselves so well that they could do Illegal things and people didn't have enough evidence to put them to jail.

Now it had gotten worse.

With the help of the Black Dogs, Ansur had become a dictatorship ruled by the 'Council'. Even back then when the city was already corrupted, Celestine and her 'guard dogs' (as the families called them)she always sent had been keeping a good eye on the city, making the three crime families' work difficult. But now with the Dog Empire that had risen, they had full control over the city. The crime families turned their goons into the local law enforcers which had ironically turned the law itself to become absolute.

The taxes in Ansur were the highest in the entire Eostia. People would even randomly be arrested for crimes they didn't do, and either were forced to pay a fine or usually, were beaten to near death. Women, whether they were young or adult were treated like second-class citizens, with them even forced to pay a "daily service tax" to either the guards or Black Dog member.

Beggars were non-existent mostly because they were 'bad for publicity' and would be immediately 'got rid of' on sight. Execution was the most common thing in the city, as daily people were 'committing crimes'.

The truth was it meant to keep the townsfolk population in check so that they would never think of rebelling. Surprisingly for a town controlled by crime lords, Ansur was not mainly a sex slave trading hub, but it still had a few slave traders here and there, mainly for labors.

On the lighter side (depending on who), Ansur was also known for its potions. Most high-grade potions sold at various shops or travelers in Eostia came from this city. And with the technology they had acquired (or stole in this case) from the Halflings from the neighboring city of Thorn, the production got easier.

However, it wasn't the only thing they took, the stolen technology they had also brought the city security system into a new level.

With the discovery of new synthesized metal that were completely resistant against steel weapons known as 'High Born' steel, every guard, and Black Dog here wore the armors, swords, spears, arrows, and shield forged from the said metal. The same material was also used to develop a new type of weapon called the 'Automechs'.

In the nutshell, they were automatons, giant machines enchanted by alchemy and powered by steam that worked like modern-day drones. They were deployed alongside the city guards for daily patrol.

There were also the 'Guard Dogs', the dog like automatons that guarded the street and were known for chasing 'criminals' and 'suspicious individuals'.

Nobody was safe living here, even those who endured the suffering up until now as they were haunted under the 'law' and they knew that it was only a matter of time until they ran out of luck and got 'punished'...

Truly a worse place to live even more than Feoh...

The official leader of this city was a young (and fat, almost as fat as a Mancubus) nobleman named Michelle Pantielle. Formerly, he was the youngest member of the Pantielle knight family who had been known for their heroic deeds and services to Celestine.

Michelle, however, was a black sheep among them. He didn't have any virtue and qualities of a knight and even openly looked down on commoners. This turned worse when he obsessed over one of the Shield Princesses to be taken as his wife that he was willing to side with Black Dogs when they declared war and helped them to assassinate the entire Pantielle family members, including his own parents so that they couldn't disown him and he would be the sole member bearing the Pantielle family name.

While everyone knew he was just a 'puppet king', in reality, he actually didn't care if the citizens suffered or died from the three crime families' actions. All he cared in his life was his own happiness and his wife, Maia, one of the former Seven Shield Princesses.

"Come on my honey. Eat the soufflé the cooks made for you." The fat noble said to Maia who sat across the large dining table made of marble.

"Yes dear..." was his wife's dead and monotone reply before reluctantly eating her food.

Maia wore a beautiful orange dress that went down to her feet, made out of the finest of silk. Her heels were made out of stainless silver and she wore the finest gold jewelry in the entire town.

However, both her hands were cuffed with handcuffs made out of gold and a golden dog collar and chain that could be seen around her neck.

"M-May I please take a fresh breather outside, dear?" She asked meekly, trying not to puke every time she said the last word.

"Of course! Afterward, we can try again to get us a worthy heir again, my dear~" Michelle replied as he ate his dessert like a pig. "Oh, and please don't try to escape again like the last time or I will have to 'discipline' you later~"

"Y-Yes, dear. I won't..." With a nod, Maia put her spoon away before walking to the balcony.

Once she was greeted with the sunset and the top view of Ansur outside, the ex-Queen of Mercenary closed the window and heaved out a tired and relieved sigh.

Finally she was alone...

She had been following this pig around all the day. She really needed some time alone.

One year...

It's been one year.

In this time she had not only been betrayed by Volt and Black Dogs, the person one she once had feelings for and the group she considered a family, but also she became the fat noble's... trophy wife.

Maia was once a proud mercenary of Black Dogs... a warrior who fought for the good of mankind. That was how she earned her title: The Queen of Mercenaries and became one of Seven Shield Princess. But all those time now was over...

Every time when she had a chance, Maia would try to escape multiple times in the past year. But sadly, she had always got busted and ended up captured. And the fat bastard Michelle would 'punish her'afterward.

She looked down at the street and saw three city guards beating a poor peasant to near death with fists and maces. They wore black steel plate armors with 'Stahlhelm' styled helmets with visors to cover their faces.

Once they had finished beating on the old man, one of them spit on him and left his broken body in the middle of the streets.

Maia could only cry inside for having to see such a cruel sight. She was once confident, stubborn, cocky, and would not stand by letting the atrocities committed by the so-called city guards off that easily.

But there was nothing she could do this time to help. She was completely helpless, and it broke her spirit...

The only 'joy' she found was aborting the flesh and blood of Michelle every few months after he gave his 'pleasuring love' to her. She would never give birth to that fat bastard's offspring. Not even until death claimed her life.

But otherwise, her spirit was broken...

There was no hope for Eostia...

...

...

Or was there?

* * *

 _These are the moments_

 _That will go down in history_

 _Evil's among us_

 _And it will live on infamy_

 _If you know why I've come_

 _Then you'll know when to run_

...

...

* * *

 **VEGA RESTORATION AT 9%**

 **The Feoh Arc "Rise of the Slayer " - COMPLETE**

 **Next Arc...**

 **The Ansur Arc " The New Order"**

* * *

The Virgin Vault vs The Chad Slayer

Virgin Vault

\- Looks like he stole Guts' style

\- No real motivation for what he is doing except being a cunt

\- Rapes women

\- Betrayed his country for personal gain

\- Edgy Red/ Black color scheme

\- Could have had any girl, but decides to rape instead.

\- Uses sword he stole from Guts

\- Demons think he is a chump and only joined for the promise of power

Chad Slayer

\- Master Chief stole HIS style

\- Motivated to kill all demons and Black dogs out of the Goodwill, Vengeance, and Rage.

\- Respects Wamen

\- Betrayed his world because he was tricked, and actually feels bad for doing so.

\- Tactical Green for hiding in the Forest ( not that he would need it)

\- Could have any girl, but doesn't because he feels like he doesn't deserve it

\- Rips and tears with his bare hands

\- Demons are fucking scared of him and some even worship him as a god.

* * *

 **ITS FUCKING DONE!**

 **Fucking Finally! I had so much to do yesterday and managed to write this in the evening! Man was it rough! Anyway, As you can see the Next Arc is gonna be in Ansur! Now the Slayer might finally have some difficulty with Ansur's Steampunk technology. Anyway Back to the Comments!**

 **Ruberforumfree: Yes there will be a minor romance. Not really much, since most of the time is just the Slayer Purging some cunts**

 **Perseus12: It sure has.**

 **CaptainFusou: Hope you liked this chapter**

 **Major Mike Powell III: SIR YES SIR!**

 **Ben56: My dude I appreciate what you're trying to say but..l...i didn't really understand what you are trying to say, man ...Sorry...**

 **dfelfkselkr: upnext is the Liberation of Ansur**

 **bestpony666: As you can see in this chapter...**

 **Zero: Sorry but I thought that the Sparta death is kinda basic and frankly i really just wanted the Doom Slayer to beat the absolute crap outta the fucker. As for my writing speed...well normally I take my time...and by that i mean i need at least a few months to write , mostly due to the fact that i have school and soon military service. so I am kinda trying to get as many chapters out as possible in this short time. As for the Wolves they are OC. Kinda like Black= White and Wolves=Dogs.**

 **Kill King: Well..yes I had small plans to continue the Legacy of the Blazkowicz's. Problem is ...is he really a Blazkowicz? The Doom Guy had several names.**

 **In the Original books, he is Flynn Taggart**

 **In the Doom 3 novel, he is John Kane**

 **In the Doom 3 game, he is called Corporal Allen**

 **In the Movies, he is John Grimm**

 **In the Doom RPG he is called B.J. Blazkowicz the 3rd**

 **In the Doom II Rpg, he is called Stan Blazkowicz**

 **The Problem is that Doom's timeline is such a fucking mess because ID doesn't know if they want a reboot or not.**

 **So here is what I am going to do.**

 **Im going to make a contest!**

 **You can vote the Marine's Name on my profile!**

 **Guest 1: Well there will be a solution to this which will, later on, be introduced...you may have seen it in an earlier chapter...**

 **EnriksD8: Thanks mate!**

 **Shaneman17: Don't you mean the Predator?**

 **mteran305: Ah ah ah! Patience! The BIG gun will appear when it finds a worthy use...probably when he already has a party...sorry but I am not wasting the BFG on a PATHETIC filthy like Beasely...he doesn't even deserve to die such a glorious death...**

 **StelarToe6133: Yes it was...**

 **Tony538: Lol yea!**

 **Lone Courier: Hope you liked it!**

 **That Guy: Yea im keeping that line for a SPECIAL Opponent he might encounter in the future...a Old foe that he had already killed multiple time but who is too stubborn to die...**

 **H20: Well there are creatures such as Minotaurs, Ogres, and Cyclops later on. I also decided to add Robots or rather Automatons kinda like the dwemer from the elder scrolls. I kinda want to give the Slayer a bit of a challenge afterward...for your other point..just wait for a min...**

 **Elusive Prey: Yea he will have it ...but it will be given to him later on since it might be to Over powered for him at first...**

 **As for Bosses, Boi are you gonna love this! this arc was just "Level one". The Enemies are weak and the slayer can really get his groove on. However each arc will get harder and harder for the Slayer due to the Black Dogs getting desperate ..and getting 'outside' help...**

 **Fuck Yeah: Well I hope you enjoyed the chainsaw up Ponti's ass...**

 **Now for the Big ass Elephant in the room...or as 'Guest ' put it.:**

 **"See this story was good for the first couple of chapters. You had a strong silent bad ass Doom Guy, but then you fucked it by making talk shit all the time which makes him sound like a common punk and pathetic."**

 **Now I have two things to say...**

 **1\. He didn't speak ALL THE TIME as you put it.**

 **2\. Apparently now the fic is ruined even though we literally only finished one arc from around 10 or so. You heard him/her people the party is over! We can all go back home! This Fic is shit because the Doom Slayer now Spoke one too many words! It's not like he spoke before from time to time.**

 **Now that aside I will admit he was a bit of a loud mouth in Chapter 4...but at the same time he is still silent around 80 % of the time.**

 **For you asking why he is talking...well there are 3 reasons.**

 **1\. Its a reference to one of my favorite Videos called 'Doomguy's Mind ' by the creator of Freeman's mind**

 **2\. Its kinda hard to make a silent protagonist and as a writer it gets boring.**

 **3\. I want the Doom Slayer to kinda have apart from all Incarnations of Doomguy.**

 **He Has the Comic version's tendency to go psychotic**

 **He has the Classic novel's Sense of Honor.**

 **He has the rage of the 2016 version.**

 **I mean don't get me wrong around 80% of the time in this fic HE WILL be silent or will speak with as few words as possible...**

 **But he will also sometimes enjoy himself killing demons/dogs and may go a lil psychotic...**

 **Don't worry he will still be the silent badass...but we will talk from time to time**

 **So watch out for that**

 **besides some people kinda thought it was funny such as my dude CasualFictionwriter23**

 **" Love how the Slayer showed his psychotic side which somehow reminds me of his comic counterpart."**

 **So look I am trying to update not just regularly, But I try to please all of you guys but at the same time im not some god of literature...im just some shitty 20-year-old cunt writing a fic about doom guy killing shit. So il try my best but sorry if I fuck up from time to time...just tell me what I did wrong in a polite manner and il try to fix it!**

 **like H20 said!**

 **"Umm...The Doomguy seems a bit more zealous and talkative here? I thought he was that silent and cool dude that talks in a deep and gravely voice?"**

 **Anyway like I said, he is still the Strong Silent type...just with a little Psychosis on the side from TIME TO TIME.**

 **Anyway see next time ya wankers!**

 **Next Chapter! Volt gets a two Messages from Feoh!**


	7. Chapter 6 : Arc : The New Order

**DOOM : Infernal Dawn**

 **Act 2**

 **"The New Order"**

* * *

 _Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before._

 _-Slayer's Testament_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reminder's and Messages.**

 _(Play Dawn of war : Force Commander)_

 _Argent D'nur_

 _A long time ago_

 _Far from the City of Aurelia **they** stood infront of the Hell gate. Again the Armies of hell decided to invade, relentless as ever. The Heretics and Cultists of Hell had managed to open up the Portal and let the Demons in. Pouring out of the Gate were Imps,Hell knights and Hell Razers as they fought with the assistance of the Traitors. The Traitors were wearing Demonic styled armor, worn and rusted from the dust, corruption and grime of hell. Most were decorated with skulls and body parts of their enemies, wielding Argent Blasters and Chain Axes. _

_The Question was who stood against the menace ?_

 _The Night Sentinels of course._

 _Most wore polished white Knight-like armor with black trimming and glowing blue visor. They were armed with Argent shields , Argent Blasters and Chain Swords. They all stood there proudly defending their home dimension , as blades clashed , Plasma shots were fired and enemies were torn apart from the sheer brutality of each side!_

 ** _"FOR THE_ _WRAITHS!_** _ **!** "_ _A Sentinel shouted._

 _ **"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD TEMPLE!"** A Heretic yelled._

 _However in the mids of the Battle , two fighters stood out._

 _A Baron of Hell scarred all over the body from ages of fighting with his left eye missing , wearing two spiked shoulder plates. He was armed was a giant war axe that had flames dancing on it_

 _The other a Night Sentinel armed with a Argent Sword ,wearing a silver and gold trimmed 'Devout' armor. The Armor was only given to one person in the entire order...The Leader of the Night Sentinels._

 _The Harbinger_

 _"Come to me! Come to me and **DIE!"** The Baron challenged as he swung he Axe at the Harbinger. The Sentinel managed to block the axe swing. While blocking he got as close to the Baron as possible. "I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE! FOR I AM THE WRAITH'S WILL MANIFEST!" he yelled as he managed to throw the Baron's axe away. The Baron quickly threw a Plasma orb at the harbinger , but it was too late, for the Harbinger had already cut off the Demon's right leg. The Sentinel then jumped on top of the Demon and with a swift motion, dismembered the Baron's head. The Heretics and Demons saw that their leader has died and started to panic._

 _"Nooo! This can not be!"_

 _"So much blood...too much to drink"_

 _"Back to the shadows! To fight another day!"_

 _"Fall back and regroup!"_

 _Slowly the warband started to flee from the Night Sentinel's wrath as they fled back to hell and closed the portal._

 _The Harbinger lifted the Baron's head to show all of the Sentinel. "BATTLE BROTHERS! WE HAVE DEFEATED THE FILTH AGAIN! NONE CAN WIDSTAND OUR FAITH FOR WE ARE THE WRAITH'S CHOSEN!" He said as the masses cheered._

 _"May the wraiths watch over us all!"_

 _"Faith and duty!"_

 _"For the honor of the Sentinels!"_

 _"For Argent D'nur!"_

 _"For Aurilia!"_

 _The Sentinels had won._

 _Again._

* * *

 _(play :Dawn of war soundtrack : Chant)_

 _The Night Sentinels had met up back at their headquarters in Aurelia._

 _The Headquarters also known as the Astartium, was a pyramid-like Tower in the center of Aurelia. It had been made out of a White Stone like material and had Blue Argent runes covering the Place. The discussion with the council had been going well. The other cities of Romus and Cadia had also been attacked by these minor skirmishes. The council members theorize that hell has gotten desperate ever since the defeat at the Battle of Ocula and the death of both the Icon of Sin and The Mother Demon._

 _Hell has gotten so desperate that they never really attacked in a army but only send a few raids to the outskirts of Cities in Argent D'nur. To the Sentinels it just showed how powerful and fearsome the Wraiths are and how glad they should be to have them on their side. After the Meeting ended the Harbinger made his way to his T'zaran_

 _A T'zaran was a floating vehicle that could glide through the air , similar to what people would call a "flying car"_

 _He entered the Vehicle and started to glide through the air to his house._

 _As he flew, he gazed upon the City he swore to protect. The City had a mixed look of a futuristic gothic City with a slight egyptian style. Most of the buildings were made out of stone and were decorated with gold and silver trimmings but also had neon blue tubes all over the city. Those there were the Argent tubes that gave the city its energy...the tubes connected to the holy beings , the Wraiths..._

 _Aurelia, looked beautiful especially when the sun had started to set down. As the Tubes where Illuminating the city, but the Sun's rays made the golden trimming glow._

 _The Harbinger stopped in front of a building near the outskirts of the city. The building had a similar pyramid shape like the Astartium , but was much smaller._

 _This was his home._

 _He landed his T'zaran and took out his key card to open the door. The Interior while very futuristic, had a certain egyptian touch to it with brown marble floor and the walls were decorated with mythical drawings of ages past._

 _"Well looks like someone is late..." he heard as he looked towards the living room._

 _Sitting on the couch, was a woman wearing Argent Priest armor._

 _The Argent Priests were the personal care takes and apprentices of the Wariths. The Learned from them how to manipulate the Reality and argent to their will. The could be especially useful to close Hell gates and shoot plasma orbs at enemies , but were also healers and doctors on the battlefield._

 _The Armor had a black skin tight body suit that covered her entire frame. Over that came protective Shoulder, Chest, Arm and Leg plating. The Plates were white and had purple trimming. She wore a Futuristic Templar helmet with purple visor and had a sleeveless, hooded robe with the symbol of the Argent Priests._

 _A Cross with a Demon's skull through it._

 _"Hey...babe." The Harbinger said as he made his way to his wife._

 _While walking towards him She removed her helmet._

 _She had Jet Black, straight hair, tanned skin and amber eyes. "My, you sure took your time today. I half expected you to get here at midnight like last time..." she said, as he got closer ._

 _"Sorry, today we had to discuss about the raid earlier the morning ...damned demons keep attacking but failing..." The Harbinger responded as he hugged his wife._

 _"Well can you really blame them? After all they have to deal with mister ' Harbinger of the night sentinels' , a heir of the Last harbinger.." She purred as she slowly tried to grab his helmet._

 _"DADDY!" They both heard as the Harbinger turned his head around and saw a 10 year old boy. He wore a children knight costume and had a nerf gun in his hand. He had brown hair and amber eyes like his mother._

 _" Hey there you little scamper! " The Sentinel said as he scooped up his son and carried him on his shoulder. "How was school ? " He asked his son. "It was pretty good dad! Today we had a learned a bit about history! We learned about your job and the teacher even told me and some of my friends that 'Our dads were heroes' who protected the world! It was fun!" he exclaimed. "That's great buddy!" The Harbinger responded_

 _In all his life, the things the Harbinger enjoyed most was coming home and seeing his family. Seeing his beautiful wife and child was the highlight of his day, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else._

 _..._

 ** _Dead_**

 _..._

 ** _DEAD_**

 _..._

 ** _DEAD!_**

 _..._

 ** _WAKE_ _UP !_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP_** ** _WAKE_ _UP ! ! ! !_**

* * *

(Play : Oblivion Ost : Auriel's Ascension )

The Doom Slayer's eyes slowly opened.

The sun's rays had hit his eyes, as they shined through the forest's trees. It took the Slayer some time to realize what he had done before.

He had slept.

But why?

He didn't need sleep. He was usually restless and had an infinite amount of stamina, like a Seraphim gave him. He would not need to eat nor rest.

But here he was laying in the middle of the forest...surrounded by the corpses of Black Dogs and Monsters. As the Slayer started to stand up, he noticed that he had used the body of a particularly fat Orc as a pillow.

Atleast the fucker was useful for something.

He also noticed that he was covered head to toe in blood.

It took him some time to remember what had happen yesterday. He was walking in the forest making his way to the closest city, after liberating Feoh. On the way he found a group of Black Dogs.

He decided to deal with them accordingly.

He remembers stomping some screaming fucker's head in...and then he blacked out.

Still he couldn't be bothered with this...

He had work to do. Ansur was getting closer day by day. And he didn't want to waste time on killing a fucker.

* * *

 _(Play : Oblivion : Dungeon Atmosphere)_

 _Ken , Capital of the Dog Empire._

The City of Ken was once the crown jewel of Eostia.

It was Giant City, made out of White Marble with romanesque architecture. It had been the Capital of Eostia for thousands of years under the leadership of the Elven Goddess Celestine Lucross. The Goal of the city was to symbolize what humans and elves could do when working together. It used to be one of the most beautiful places in Eostia due to the architecture and the surrounding farm lands. It was a symbol of hope for both species to live together.

This changed however.

The City was a former shell of itself.

The streets were dangerous for peasants and women, as the Black Dog guards were not just raping the women everyday, but taxes and mistreatment of people was a common thing. All these things together caused despair.

and with despair came crime...

Among the civilians of course. As long as it wasn't meddling with the dog's business , they wouldn't do anything. Churches and religious places have been turned into 'Cum Dumpsters'

As the name implied it didn't need much explanation

Pollution and sickness were also a big issue due to the pollution of small factories that have been build in the city. The diseases wouldn't be so bad if the cures wouldn't be so expensive. The pollution has also damaged the forests and farms outside the city, turning the region outside into a toxic wasteland.

The City was a perfect example of what was wrong with the Dog Empire.

All had suffered from their rule.

Even the Goddess.

Currently she was in the throne room riding the 'Hound Emperor'. She was naked as the day she was born, had lost her crown, her hair was messy and she had phrases written on her with a marker.

Phrases like "Royal Slut " and "Volt's bitch."

Speaking of Volt , while he was doing it, he wore a set of Voidsteel armor. The Armor had a dark gray color and was a mix of plate armor and scale armor. The Plates had been well decorated and the scale was made out of the same material and had been cut well to give maximum movement while giving perfect protection. He also wore a red scarf. Celestine moaned and shouted with each thrust , as Volt didn't stop.

General Hicks then opened the Throne room.

"Hey Boss...we just got a message from Feoh..." he said , holding a box...with red stains all over it. "Hicks im busy. Wait for me to fuck her and then you can have your turn." He said. "Look boss...as much as id love to fuck her again ...we have a problem." He said, with a bit of panic in his voice. Volt noticed hick's tone. "Fine...just lemme quickly finish her through..." He said. Hicks nodded and left.

* * *

 _A bit later_

Volt had pulled back his pants after screwing Celestine's brains out, who at the moment was laying on the floor twitching and smiling slightly. He smirked as he saw how completely mind broken she was. Of course this was all his work. This entire empire was all his work. It took years of planning, bribing and manipulating but now here he was, turning the once Holy Goddess herself into a mind broken shell of her former self. And there was nothing that could go wrong!

( A/N : HA! WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, BITCH ?!)

As he finished up, Kin and Hicks entered the room...both with worried faces. " So what brings you guys here ? Wanna have a taste of the royal cum bucket ?" he said smirking. "I am afraid not...we have a issue..." Kin answered. Volt immediately dropped his smirk and sat on his throne. "Alright...what seems to be the problem..."

It took a while before Hicks answered.

"Feoh has been Liberated ..."

"...What..."

" The City of Feoh has been Liberated my liege..." Kin answered. Volt was silent for a few seconds. "Tell me...which army decided to oppose me ? Was it those Dark elf Rebels from north...or was it those damned Lizards near rad ?...Tell who's FUCKING HEADS I WILL HAVE ON PIKES!" Volt suddenly yelled as he slammed his fist on the Thrones arm rest. "It was no army..." Hicks said. That caught Volt off guard. "Excuse me ?"

"According to the report, some Green Armored Vagabond, just blew up the city gate and then started to kill our troops."

Volt was silent for a few seconds ...before he began laughing. "HA HA HA ! GREEN ARMORED VAGABOND ?! THAT IS A GOOD ONE, KIN!" He said while laughing.

"Im not joking sir..." Kin said.

"YEA? WELL IT SURE FUCKING SOUNDS LIKE ONE !" He yelled again between laughs

Kin rubbed his temples in frustration. "Hicks...bring him in." Kin ordered. Hicks nodded and said "Get your ass in rookie!"

What came out of the hallway , made Volt stop laughing and realize the situation he was in. The Black Dog rookie looked like he came out of hell and back. His Left eye and arm were missing , and his right leg was bend to the wrong way. He was several 3 degree burns near his face and a small portion of his cheek was missing.

"...W-What happend to you ?" Volt asked, shocked at the sight.

"W-W-W-We h-had a usual day. Then...this...this... **Thing** attacked the city... **It** used some magical crossbows that could turn orcs into chunks of meat and had this magical axe that set people on fire... **it** just killed everyone **it** came through... **it** just... **rip and teared**..."

Volt was silent for a few seconds...

"We also got a 'letter' from Alicia Arcturus . " Kin stated...

Hicks handed the bloodied box to Volt who proceeded to open it and drop it out of shock. In there was the dismembered head of Beasely with chopped up cocks shoved into his mouth and eye holes. "THE FUCK ?!" Volt shouted.

"We also have confirmation that D'Sparil...was killed...here is also the letter that came with the box..."

Kin took out the letter next to it and started to read it out loud.

"Dear False Emperor Volt.

You are a filthy traitor to not just our country but a disgrace to humankind. I am sure you are wondering how I have regained my sanity. Well a stranger came and saved us by slaughtering all of your men and liberating us. He had turned Feoh into a blood bath as the streets will forever remain crimson as a message for future generations and a warning for you. We have received words that the stranger had dropped from the sky in the Village of Hawk Haven and after a voice had propheciezed your destruction. You are aware what that means ? You have turned the Gods against you! And now slowly your Empire will crumble until **He** arrives. So sleep soundly in your beds tonight...

For the Doom Slayer's judgement falls upon you at first light.

We are also announcing our Independence from the Dog empire and that ANY Black Dog forces will be met with hostility.

-Alicia Arcturus. Queen of the White Wolves

p.s Prim says you can go Fuck yourself." Kin read out loud.

During this each had a different reaction.

Volt was Furious

Hicks was nervous

Kin was pretty sure he had heard the Term 'DOOM SLAYER' once before...

and the Black Dog rookie pissed himself.

"THAT BITCH! When im done with her, im gonna throw her to the Orcs to fuck for 3 days straight!" Volt roared.

"Well...shit..." Hicks said as he wiped his brow.

All were silent for a few seconds until volt spoke again.

"Hicks! Order some troops to defend the boarders of the Feoh region, but not to attack!"

"What ? But why not retake the city?! Hicks asked. " Because thanks to that Doom bastard they have now a fighting spirit! If we retake the place they will keep rebelling and in the end it will be more trouble then it is worth...No if we wanna retake the city...we gotta break their spirit!" Volt explained.

"If we wanna Retake the City we kill that Doom Slayer bastard and present his head to the People of Feoh!" Volt announced.

At this the Rookie backed away.

"NO!NO! I AIN'T FIGHTING THAT **THING** AGAIN! NOT FOR ANY WHORES BOOZE OR MONEY! THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN! WE HAVE ANGERED THEM AND NOW COMES OUR PUNISHMENT! THIS **THING** IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END! **IT** IS THE BLACK DOG'S **DOOM** !"

The Rookie the pulled out a knife and stabbed himself a few times, killing himself.

The entire hall was silent until Hicks spoke again.

"Well we're fucked..."

* * *

 **THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND ARC!**

 **Now Volt just found out in want kind of shit he is in...**

 **Soon the slayer's wrath will be upon him and he shall be punished for his crimes against humanity.**

 **Also Prim told Volt to got fuck himself so that's nice.**

 **Anyway The Poll is CLOSED!**

 **And our winner is ...**

 ***Drum Roll**

 **B.J Blazkowicz III !**

 **You guys voted and so that will be his name...or rather it will be introduced in a later chapter!**

 **I got some really good questions by a few guests!**

 **"** Why does he have to have a name, why can't we just stick with Doom Guy or Doom Slayer, it bound to make the Black Dogs fear and remember him more easily. You don't see demons cowering in fear from the name Blaskowics (I don't know if that's how you spell it)"

"... Isn't the whold gimmick of Doomguy is that is simply Doomguy ? Even with his canon name ?"

 **That is true! The Doomguy's name is usually not present because WE the Players are suppose to be the Doomguy! In a way the Doomguy can also be a Doomgal ! We are suppose to be his personality!**

 **Here is the problem though : This is a Fan fic , not a game.**

 **A game is interactive and DOOM trys to put you into the role of a space marine while still letting you be yourself.**

 **If i tried the same thing it would be a READER X fic. And i don't really want to do this.**

 **Besides calling him "Doomguy" is kinda dumb and saying Doom Slayer or just Slayer gets kinda repetitive.**

 **Now there are some things in this chapter that you will need to now...more spacifically the armors...if you kinda wanna have a picture then well..**

 **The Harbinger : Google : DOOM Multiplayer armor Devout**

 **Argent Priest : Google :Hellgate London : Female Templar armor (with robe)**

 **Volt : Google : Skyrim Volkihar Knight armor.**

 **I had a bit of work so i don't really have time to answer all the Questions so im just gonna take the questions for CHAPTER 5 and im gonna answer the poll ones a another time.**

 **Hkblarg Et caetera : While the Berserker orb won't be there for a while , the Quad damaged orb will be the next one in use!**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus : Thanks for the words of encouragement ! don't worry i wasn't mad but just slightly annoyed. Any way about watching the series...well its up to you. Frankly 80% is just rape and the dogs being absolute fuckers. Frankly i would just skim through it and look at the scenes of interests and the skip through the fucking. But in the end its your choice...**

 **I mean im not gonna lie , i hate having to rewatch it , because the story is kinda shit (since its basically Volt being a evil gary sue who defeats the alliance and is a cunt about it )**

 **However the only good thing is after watching it , you will appreciate each death Black Dog more . Seriously its like getting a fucking massage!**

 **Charles ( Also IMPORTANT FOR EVERY READER!) : IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE SOUNDS LIKE GO ON YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE BRUTAL DOOM 'DOOMGUY QUOTES'. (Written in all-caps to make you read!)**

 **PhillyCh3zSt3ak : Thank you! I am glad that you wrote my mistakes since it helps me fix shit!**

 **I would LOVE an Editor since I suck at correction. But i think I may have found a solution of this issue...**

 **for the second one..i mean yea your right but-... eh...il try to work on these issue a bit more.**

 **Well , chainsaw fuel is now Bio Diesel (or Whale oil) and Ammo comes from chainsaw kills (kinda in game).**

 **Don't worry there will be times were he will be outta ammo and will have to reley on other weapons ( Which is why I gave him an axe).**

 **CaptainFusou : NIGGA YES! I would love a BETA my DUDE/TTE! Problem is..i don't really know how it works...can you PM me tho! so we could discusse future ideas and how we could write this.**

 **Sad Factory : This put a smile on my face. Thanks man.**

 **Anyway! This is iT you guys! next Chapter: Doomguy has some fun and Volt learns a bit more about the Slayer...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Poppins in a Field**

(Play: Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg )

The Sun was shining, the Birds were singing and the flowers were blooming.

The Sun's Ray kissed the green field with its brightness making it look like it was glowing in the morning sun. The Bird were singing their songs while the bugs were buzzing peacefully as they danced in the air. The Flowers, opened up, like a child on Christmas morning opening presents and filling the field with colors. The roses were red...the violates were blue.

And there the Doom Slayer was, skipping like a Gnu!

He happily skipped through the fields, as he danced to the music of life, whilst giggling and laughing out of pure happiness.

Wait...something is wrong with this picture...

Oh, yea I forgot to mention that he was holding his Axe and blood was splattered against his armor, as he was happily chasing a Black Dog with a missing arm through the field.

There we go!

Earlier while wandering through the woods towards Ansur, the Slayer encountered a bunch of Black Dogs who were about to harass a Farm. So he did what he was good at and one thing led to the other and now he was chasing the last Dog (who was currently screaming in terror) through a field of flowers, while the Sun shined and the birds sang.

He had to admit...he was having fucking fun.

The Black Dog tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground. He tried to plead for mercy, but the Hell Walker just started to slice him up with his Axe while laughing like a child at a fun fare.

Seriously after he had slept a few days ago he had felt ...incredible!

It was like he was reborn! While he didn't feel **so** angry anymore and started to enjoy the Tranquil surroundings while slaughtering his enemies. True, one could argue that he was still **FUCKING ANGRY** , but he wasn't showing it and he felt happiness at the moment.

Truly this was amazing.

* * *

 _Ken_

Kin had been preoccupied for a few days after they had gotten the message of Feoh's Liberation. While Volt was ranting and Hicks was getting scared, kin decided to do what he was always good at.

Using his head.

He had read through the great library of Ken and he was pretty sure he had once heard the term 'Doom Slayer'. He remembered specifically that it was in the Demonology section. He had already read through the Black Bible, the' Eostian Guide for Demons', 'Hell: a Report' and the' Forgotten legends of the Underworld'. He even read the book used by the Shrine Maidens in the eastern city of Taro called ' Oni: a Guide'. He was about to give up his search when he stumbled into a chapter in the 'Lost Legends' called 'The Night Sentinels'.

He was quite surprised at what he found.

" _Before the fall of the Wraiths, the realm of Argent D'nur was an eyesore to us! It was a realm that was between Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. It had been inhabited by the Nurnians, a race of humans that have been blessed by 'The Great One ' and the Seraphim and the Wraiths. The Wraiths were angelic beings of great power that ruled over the realm. There were four of those wretched beings_

 _Mata: Wraith of Wisdom_

 _Akashor: Wraith of_ _Strength_

 _Cross: Wraith of Compassion_

 _and Finally_

 _Septimus: Wraith of Honor._

 _All of them had helped the Nurnians in developing their culture and technology and in return they would protect them from the forces of hell. Their greatest guardians had been the Night Sentinels: Fanatical Warriors who would worship and serve the Wraiths. Our strategies to take over the realm had been troublesome after the death of the icon of sin and the demon mother. We had to use different methods to eliminate them. So we had used what we were always good at : corrupting people._

 _The Leader of the Sentinels had in one of our recent skirmishes lost his child. Filled with grieve and sadness, the High lords decided to make a deal with the Harbinger._

 _We would resurrect his son and he would guide us to the Wraiths and help us take their powers. Easily convinced, he had shown us the path to the wraiths and betrayed his own kind. He helped us open a gate inside the Wraiths Sedentary and we had invaded. After the wraiths were taken care of, he had asked for his child. We used our powers to resurrect the Harbinger's Flesh and Blood...but not as what he wanted._

 _We had revived his son's corpse, but we didn't use his soul to resurrect him. We used our power to turn his son into our Lord the Icon of Sin. And on that day we had not just taken over the realm, but we fused it with hell, Stole the power of the wraiths and had our Dark Lord return...but what we also have received was a curse that hell will never be able to be ridden off._

 _We have also gotten the Doom Slayer."_

There it was again!

The name was there but not who or what!

Still, he at least knew one thing from reading it.

That the demons considered him a 'curse'...

and Kin had a few connection in the underworld...

* * *

 _Ken Throne room 2 hours later._

 _"_ Are you sure this is gonna work ?" Hicks asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kin was busy making a salt rune on the floor while Volt was sitting on the throne waiting patiently for his court mage to finish up. Kin had found out that the 'Doom Slayer' has some kind of connection with Demons and hell. And while there was little information on the being in the library...then maybe a demon would know. After all: the best information came from personal contact.

"If it doesn't then I will admit that I was wrong and that this 'Doom Slayer' isn't someone we should be cautious about.." Kin explained

In the Middle of the Throne room was a Satanic salt rune that was surrounded by candles.

Kin stood up and raised his hands in the air and started to chant.

"Walker of the Underworld! Dweller of Shadows! Spawn of Darkness! Come to this world and bask in the mortal realm! Show yourself in your all your might! I Summon the Demon lord Azrotar! Klaatu barada nikto! Klaatu barada nikto! Klaatu barada nikto!"

In that moment, the room started to shake...

The Lights went out and the torturous wailing pierced everyone's ears.

Then in an Instant, the candles and torches ignited again and there it stood.

It looked similar to a Summoner but it not just lacked the robe like wings that they usually had but also had only one green eye and a pair of horns.

The being was a Harvester, a race of Demons that were considered high lords and servants of the 7 princes and the icon himself.

The Harvester stared intently at Kin.

" _ **Why have you summoned my Mortal? Unlike most demons, I have duties in Hell that need my attention. I cannot waste my time with insignificant insects like you."**_ The Demon said in a strangely, smooth and seductive male voice. Volt was about to give him his mind about being called an 'insect', but Kin spoke before the emperor.

"We are in need of Information, that only demon from hell would know."

The Demon stared at the mage.

" _ **Foolish. You could have summoned a lesser demon such as an Imp or a Hellknight. They could have answered your bothersome questions. Leave me be!"**_ The Demon explained as he was about to use a spell to leave this realm.

"Because we want exact information and your reputation proceeds you, **Azrotar the Trickster**...or should I say the guardian of the knowledge towers.

Azrotar stopped mid-spell...

" ** _I see...you did your research and know my full name..."_**

"And with your full name, we hold power over you..." Kin said with a smug smile started to spread.

The Demon gave a tired sigh. " _ **What is your bidding Mortal ?"**_ He asked. "As we said we are in need of information that we have very little of here in this realm. We seek information about...the Doom Slayer." Kin explained.

In an Instant the Demon froze up and stared at the mage with fear in his eye " _**HIM ?! ...W-What do you even want to know about Him...?"**_ Azrotar asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"A few days ago, one of our cities was 'liberated' by someone calling themselves the Doom Slayer. From what I found out he has a connection to hell and we would like to learn how to stop him."

The Harvester was silent for a moment...before he burst out laughing.

" _ **HA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAH! Y-You...HA! Want to kill the Doom Slayer? You ...Weak...Pathetic...Mortals...Want to kill the damned Doom Slayer! *WHEEEEEZEEEE"**_

Kin, Volt, and Hicks did not expect that reaction.

"HEY! What are you laughing at you fucker?!" Volt roared at the Laughing Demon. " _ **OH HO HO! I-I-ITS JUST...THAT YOU HAHAHA MORTALS ARE GOING TO DIE IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAYS POSSIBLE AND YOU ARE COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO IT! AHAHAH!"**_ Azrotar continued as he was now holding his belly.

"Then please care to explain why we are **Doomed** ..." Kin asked. The harvester needed a minute to compose himself and stop laughing before he began to answer. " _ **Alright Mortal, I shall humor you...Where to begin? "**_

 _ **"He whom you ask about isn't just a normal warrior of old or some foolish knight...he is the Harbinger of old and wearer of the Crown of the night sentinels! He is the Hell walker, who traverses hell looking for our kind and killing them! He is the unchained predator, that hunts us down in the darkest of pits! He is the Scourge of hell, as all our attempts to stop him have failed miserably! He is the Doom Slayer, Our worse nightmare and the angriest being in the entire Realm spectrum!"**_

The three men were silent as they heard what Harvester had been saying.

"Yea but how do we stop him? Does he have some weakness ?" Volt asked. " _ **If we knew how to stop him, we would have done that a LONG time ago...the closest thing we ever did to stop him was we managed to capture him and put him in a sarcophagus,"**_ Azrotar explained. "Oh, so you captured him once! How did you do it then ?" Kin asked. " _ **We tricked him into attacking one of our Blood Temples and then made the Structure collapse on top of him...thing is that it only worked after the fourth time. The first three times he just dug himself out and started killing everything. "**_ The Harvester said.

At that moment it all dawned on them what they were dealing with.

" ** _Here take these,"_** Azrotar said, as 7 tablets with the Slayer's Symbol fell in front of Volt. "What are those ?" He asked as he picked up one of them. " _ **These are the Slayer's Testament! Tablets that contain the knowledge and Tales about the Slayer. We keep them as a reminder that even we have to pay the price from time to time..."**_ The Demon said, still hovering above the rune.

 _ **"Now if you would excuse me ...I am needed elsewhere..."**_ Azrotar said as he was about to take his leave.

"Wait." Kin said. "We would need your assistant against this foe."

The Demon started to laugh again, but quickly composed himself. " _ **And why should I, A high lord of Hell, Guardian of Knowledge and Harvester of souls help you ? "**_ Azrotar asked with suspicion.

"Because we can help each other! If you help us, we will kill the Doom Slayer! " Volt exclaimed...only for the Demon to laugh at Volt's face again

" _ **My My...its a shame that you will die because I would love a pet jester but I don't want to steal the Slayer's target...so I will take my leave.."**_

"YOU FUCKIN COWARD! Don't have the Balls to take on that green fuck?!" Volt yelled.

At that, the Harvester turned around and left the rune. Kin was shocked at this since normally a salt rune should keep a demon from fully escaping hell and it would normally banish them.

The Harvester teleported right in front of Volt and had him by the throat.

 _ **"Let me make this as Clear as possible...We all fear the Slayer in hell. He has been killing our kind for eons and even our greatest of champions could not stand against him, and we only defeated him out of pure luck. I would normally suck your soul out for you insolence but since you are already doomed by the Slayer I'm not going to steal his kill. If you wish to kill him then fine by me, but I will not waste resources on some fool with delusions."**_

The Harvester dropped Volt like a sack of potatoes and started hovering back to the rune.

"Well we defeated a Goddess, so some demi-god asshole should be no problem," Volt said while coughing.

Again the Harvester halted.

" _ **Which Goddess ?"**_ He asked. Volt just pointed at Celestine who was chained next to his throne, like a dog on a leash. She was like a dog panting and spreading her legs.

"This one..." Volt said with a smirk

The Harvester's eye widen as he saw her..." ** _This...She is the 'missing one!'"_**

The Harvester was reading a spell to hit Volt with when suddenly...

"AZROTAR THE TRICKSTER! KNEEL!" Kin yelled.

Azrotar was forced to his knees and had to hold his head down.

" _ **WRETCHED MORTAL! CURSE YOU FOR YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF MY FULL NAME! AND CURSE THE ONE WHOM LEARNED OF IT!"**_ The Harvester roared.

It didn't matter if how much power you have...If a Mortal knew your full name they had power over you.

"I don't know how you passed the rune, but don't forget that we still know your full name...now there is still the fact that we could help each other." Kin said.

" _ **And how exactly ? "**_ the Harvester asked.

"Simple... we both want the Slayer dead but we need your help and you ant my sex slave...I am sure we could make a deal." Volt said.

" _ **Fine...then hand her over.."**_

"Not a chance Demon! I'm, not an idiot. I know they call you the trickster for a reason. So how about instead of us giving you my Bitch first and you betraying us, you help us and we will not just give her to you, but some other sacrifices...besides the Doom Slayer will be killed and you and Hell will have to no longer deal with him! " Volt explained.

" _ **I see...there is one issue, however..."**_ Azrotar said as he glanced at Celestine's form.

"And that would be ?"

" ** _If you were to still fail with all the power I would give you would go wasted, what would I get ?"_** He sneered.

"Then you would get not just our souls but those of every monster and black dog that joined us!" Kin answered, to which Hicks and Volt stared at him in horror

"Are you retarded ?!" Volt yelled.

The Demon though for a while...

" ** _Yes...that would be an Excellent compensation...Very well...I shall aid you..."_** The Demon said.

" _ **For my first gift, I give you these! "**_ He announced, as he produced four gems with satanic runes on them and handed them to Kin.

" _ **These are Demon Runes! They can transform the user into a Demon at the cost of their own humanity! While they will lose their humanity, they will become a fully fledged demon of hell! Give them to those that you think will need them the most and tell them to use them to defeat the Slayer! Now I must take my leave...but if you are in need of me or the Slayer has been delt with, just summon me and I will grant you more power or artifacts to defeat the Slayer. Ta Ta!"**_ Harvester said one last time before he teleported back to hell.

Volt sat on his Throne with a smug smile on his face.

"Let's see if that Green Fucker can still defeat us now."

* * *

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Volt_  
 _You really are a fucking dolt._  
 _You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Volt_  
 _You're a jackass who'd be in jail for sexual assault!_

 _You're a monster, Mr. Volt_  
 _Your heart's an empty hole_  
 _Your brain is full of spiders, you have cancer in your soul, Mr. Volt_  
 _I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

 _You're a foul one, Mr. Volt_  
 _You have caries in your smile_  
 _You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Volt_  
 _Given a choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile!_

 _You're a vile one, Mr. Volt_  
 _You're a nasty wasty skunk_  
 _Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Volt_  
 _The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote_  
 _"Stink, stank, stunk"!_

 _You're a rotter, Mr. Volt_  
 _You're the king of sinful sots_  
 _Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Volt_  
 _Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful_  
 _Assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER: FUCKING DONE**

 **Sorry for taking so long but I had Christmas!**

 **Any way MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

 **So now Volt finally found out about the Slayer...still being the fucking Idiot that he is even with all the information still underestimates him.**

 **The fucking fool.**

 **Anyway, Today I decided to use an editing program to help me correct this chapter! tell me if it's grammatically improved, please.**

 **anyway to the Questions!**

 **treyalexander63917: Thanks a lot, man! Appreciate your comic. As for your other question...well that would be a spoiler now, wouldn't it...**

 **Ronmr: sure will!**

 **Guest: No by fun I mean skipping through the fields while chopping off some dogs. As for your other question..well I though of making a chapter which expands the lore a bit.**

 **Kill king: Give me that kiss you wonderful gay lord.**

 **mteran305: I'm not going to lie, I read your comment in macho man's voice**

 **Charles: Just look on youtube for "Brutal Doom Mod - All Quotes of Doomguy"**

 **Zero: Did you just make an Akira Reference? Gooby Pls.**

 **IvolX260: uh...thanks for the tip but...this isn't a crack fic...i don't know whether I just feel ashamed for fucking up this badly or proud that people enjoy my shitty work...welp time to take out the noose and follow Sayoi's way.**

 **Slackboy101 : Look ...I'm not going to write smut. There will be sex, but I am not a smut writer...if anyone wants I'm giving you all the permission to make a lemon spin-off, but frankly I'm not going to do it. I'm better at writing people getting torn to pieces than people fucking.**

 **so sorry.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and il see ya next time!**

 **YOOOO!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hope and Graveyard duty.**

The Doom Slayer was silently walking the trail that he had found earlier.

After that whole business around a day ago, the Hell Walker may have lost his way in the woods. Frankly, right now he had no freaking idea how he got there, but he is pretty sure it because he read the map wrong.

Should have had downloaded it on his armor.

After looking for a few hours in the woods he found an old trail that seemed to not have been used for some time. Still a Trail = Civilization. He had followed the trail until he managed to get out of the forest. As he exited the Woods he looked at his new surroundings. It was already night, as the moon had started to shine across the horizon.

A Full Moon to be precise.

The after the border of the wood came some huge highlands that dotted the entire landscape. Or rather he would have seen it if there wasn't a damned fog clouding his vision.

Since he could not see far, he decided to follow the trail since it had already led him out of the forest. Where it would lead him could not possibly be a worse place.

Right?

Wandering through the gravel trail, the Slayer started to notice strange things surrounding him. There was the fact that almost every tree was dead and that he could hear wolves howling in the distance made him feel tense. Currently, he was ready to pull out the super shotgun and blast the first thing in the face with it. Suddenly he heard footsteps. They seemed to have come from behind him, but far enough for him not see anything. He turned around and aimed the Super Shotgun at the direction that he had heard the sound. He waited for a few seconds for anything to happen...

he waited...

and waited...

and waited...

Until...

He heard what sounded like...crying...

The crying of a woman.

Probably a woman that was dragged here by some Black Dogs.

 _'Time to take out the trash.'_ The Unchained Predator thought as started to slowly make his way to where the noise came. As he was walking he kept hearing other noises, such as bushes moving, the sounds of stone moving, the wind howling and strange groaning. The Slayer then suddenly saw a silhouette of someone kneeling and weeping. The Doom Slayer still kept his Shotgun up. While this may be a girl who just got violated and left for dead here...it may also be a monster or demon in disguise.

He wasn't going to take the risk, so he slowly approached the figure while keeping the shotgun up...

As he got to the figure, he put the Shotgun back down. It wasn't a woman nor a monster.

It was a Statue of a weeping angel. The statue was kneeling in front of a grave while holding its hand on its face. As if on cue, the fog started to give away and the slayer saw where he was.

A Cemetery.

An old abandoned Cemetary.

Gravestones were dotting the entire hill with some crypts between. The Graves looked old and untended as moss and plant life had started to grow on them, covering most names and rotting the wood from some of the cheaper Graves. The Graves came in all shapes and sizes as the Slayer noticed some smaller graves meant for Halflings' and bigger for orcs and other monsters.

The Slayer still felt tense in this place. He didn't want to disturb them, and so the Slayer decided to walk out and try to find his way back to ansur.

That's when the Floor beneath him started to shake.

 _(Play_ : _Michael Jackson - Thriller (Metal Cover) by Ulrich Schadeck )_

Rotten hand of different sizes started to rise from the grounds, as the Crypts were opening up and the sarcophagus's were being lifted up.

The Undead started to rise from their grave.

They all came in different forms of decay. Some looked close to skeletons with missing limbs with others having brown dry skin that only covered the bones while others looked more 'fresher' being sickly pale and bloated, with maggots and other parasitic creatures still dwelling in them. The Undead came in all shapes and sizes. From Orcs skeletons slowly rising from the ground with rusted axes to Halflings digging themselves out with half of their bodies eaten by maggots still carrying massive Warhammers. They also wore different kinds of equipment. Some wore only rags that have been destroyed by the time of their stay buried others wore armors and weapons so old and rusted that they were bearly kept together. Some, however, wore full plated armor that had stood the test of time and turned their user into a decaying tank.

However, they all had one feature that made them stand out.

They had glowing cyan eyes.

The Slayer Aimed his shotgun at the nearest and waited.

When they all got out of their graves, they all stared at the Slayer.

" _TRESPASSERS MUST DIE!"_ A Zombie Elf said as he pointed his finger at the slayer and his lower jaw dropped off due to the decay.

The Doom Slayer only smirked.

"Come and get some !"

All at once the Zombies and Skeletons charged at him, howling in their hoarse voice. The Slayer blasted the first zombie apart with his shotgun, spreading the decomposed body all over the graveyard. Realizing that he would have to be faster, the Slayer switched the Super Shotgun to his Combat shotgun. Skeletons were blown apart and zombies were ripped apart by the shells power, as the slayer shot them freely. It wasn't too difficult frankly since they were kinda slow compared to the wendigos he fought a week ago. Still, they seemed to not feel any pain, since sometimes they would shrug off a blast to their chest and still continue towards him, intending to kill him. While slapping a Skeleton apart, an undead halfling jumped on his back and tried to gnaw oh his helmet. The Slayer simply tore her of him and stomped her head. As he turned around, he managed to dodge an Axe Flying towards him. The Axe's user was a Big orc with a horned helmet and his left arm missing. The Zombie orc gave a roar and charged at the Slayer. The Slayer only pulled out the Chainsaw and shoved it over the Orc's head. Instead of Blood, the Slayer was sprayed with rotten Graymatter, pus and protein juice to splatter against his helmet's visor.

" _OH COME ON! I JUST CLEANED THAT!"_ The Slayer mentally complained. Blood and gore were one thing, but the juices of decomposing bodies were another...he also didn't want to smell and he hates maggots. At least the skeletons were clean and didn't cover him with old body fluids that weren't blood. The Slayer took one of the gravestones and used it as a mallet, as he smashed it against 3 skeletons at once. The Slayer then turned around and ramed the Stone into the zombie of a dark elf. The Stone destroyed the head and entire upper torso. Black blood splattered against the Stone as the Dark Elf stopped moving and dropped like a bag. This continued as shotgun blasts were splattering the undead against trees, Graves and even crypts, the chainsaw cut through the undead hordes and the Slayer's fists ripped through the boneheads and tore through the Rotten carcasses. By the end, there was only one Zombie left who was currently crawling towards the Slayer. The Slayer just stomped its head and killed it.

He had to admit, while they were weak, he was working up a sweat. It was less the power of the individual and more the fact that they came in great numbers. Hopefully, that was the last of em.

Suddenly all the doors of the Crypts were smashed open as hundreds of Zombies and skeletons made their way outside.

They all looked at the Marine's direction and sprinted towards him.

The Slayer held his Super shotgun in one hand and chainsaw in the other.

"Lets Dances Bitches."

They all ran uphill as the Slayer stood on top of a grave, having a final standoffish pose.

* * *

 _Ansur, Royal Palace._

Maia stared at her dinner with dead eyes. The dish that she was currently eating was a Risotto with shrimps and truffle with a Glass of red wine.

Under normal circumstances, she would admit that its probably one of the best dishes that she has ever eaten...if it wasn't for the fact that she had eaten this almost every week. Apparently, her'Husband' thought she liked it so he told the cook to cook it for her...

At least once every week.

Meanwhile, Mitchelle was shoving a porks leg into his pig-like mouth. His platter had been filled with pork, ham, sausages, and fries while the second platter had fried octopus and Lobster while the third one was filled with an assortment of cakes and biscuits. "Why aren't (NOM) you eating your (NOM) Risotto my dear? (gurgle nom) It will get cold if you do not eat it. " Mitchelle said between eating.

"I am not really hungry," she said in her monotone voice.

"Oh...well more for me!" The Noble said as he took her plate and added it to his.

" _Fat Fuck..."_ Maia thought in disgust. Mitchelle had food stains all over his clothes and was drooling while eating-no swallowing the entire chunks of food like an animal.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dining hall's door. A servant opened the door and out came a courier with the black dog insignia on his shoulder.

It was a royal courier.

"Grrrr, what do you want, peasant ?! Can't you see that I am trying to enjoy my evening with my wife!?" Mitchelle said to the Courier. "Emperor Volt had sent you and several others this message. This is very Important and confidential!" The Courier said as he gave Mitchelle his letter and a gem and left.

Mitchelle opened the letter and got visibly nervous at what he read. He stood up and grabbed the Gem. "I am sorry my dear, but I will have to have an important meeting with the council," Mitchelle said before he hurried out of the room.

In this past year, she had never seen that fat bastard worry about something that he needed to consult the council. He usually left them to rule and if there was a problem he would just send a courier to complain to them. The fact that he had to make an emergency meant it was important...

And he left the letter there...

Maia being alone decided to read what was written on it.

" _To High Lord Pentielle_

 _A week ago, there had been an assault on the city of Feoh. While normally this would not be an issue if it were not for the fact that it had gone successfully. The assault had been organized by one man who calls himself 'The Doom Slayer'. While I will admit that Feoh's was the least well-defended city, we have dug up some worrying information about this individual from our sources. Do not take this man lightly! According to reports, he had killed all of our forces in feoh with incredibly brutal methods. H_

 _However this time we have the advantage of knowing that he is waging war against us¨!_

 _Have all the Guards and Soldiers there on high alert! While we do think that he is a threat to us, if we carefully plan this we might actually kill him!_

 _Besides he is only one man!_

 _Still, do keep your eyes on any Green Armored warrior with strange weaponry! And have all the Automechs and Guard Dogs activated! We cannot lose another city!_

 _And if all else fails, use the Gem we gave you! It will give you the power to stop that Doom Slayer._

 _-Emperor Volt."_

Maia could not believe what she had just read.

Someone liberated Feoh.

Someone went on a one-man assault on a city and drove the Black Dogs out.

One Man.

Maia just stared at the paper with widen eyes.

She didn't know what to think. Was she sleeping and this was a dream? Was this a prank from Volt? Was Someone actually saving them? Was she going mad ?

...

No this was real.

Somebody attacked Feoh and killed all the Black Dogs.

Someone is liberating Eoastia.

And for the first time since a year...Maia smiled.

* * *

 _VEGA RESTORATION AT 18 %_

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **100 followers...**

 **100 followers...**

 **In around 2 weeks.**

 **...**

 **Do you have any idea how I currently feel?**

 **( Play :** **Party Without Me by kmlkmljkl)**

 **...**

 **YEAAAAAA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

 **I AM FUCKING HYPED!**

 **OH BY THE EMPEROR'S MASSIVE BALLS !**

 **OOH  
OHHBHHHHHHH**

 **THIS IS LIT!**

 **I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY!**

 **THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!**

 ***PORN MOAN**

 **...**

 **okay, I am done freaking out.**

 **So let's see the comments!**

 **bestpony666: Uhh...your surprisingly close to home...but not that close...**

 **trickster3696 : I mean they are kinda scared, but they don't want to show it since they are kinda arrogant. And it's a mixed thing. It is the biblical hell...but it's also its own dimension...a lore chapter, later on, will explain this.**

 **Elusive Prey: Hey it was Christmas. I kinda had to make something related to this.**

 **Charles: Yea like I said, Christmas reference!**

 **Ronmr: Well I hoped you kinda enjoyed this chapter of Zombie Ripping and tearing. Im not even going to deny it, its a filler chapter for the Huge 3 parter Ansur chapters that are coming up. Still, the reason why I chose zombies was frankly because I rewatched the evil dead the other day and I felt I had to make a small reference to it.**

 **Guest 1: Not everyone is blessed with wisdom it seems.**

 **Zero: Calling volt and his fuckbois the three stooges had me in tears. Well done sir.**

 **EnriksD8: TFW (That feel when)**

 **Neema Amiry: Whatta ya expect? It's the mothafuckin DOOMGUY!**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: G**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus: ITS THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME IN THE YEEEEEAAAR! Well the Doom Slayer will probably be PRETTY FUCKING MAD about this information (Well actually volt isn't planning on building a demon army ( Since he already kinda did ) But more looking for help from one of the stronger enemies.) Also, im not sure if barbed wire existed in medieval times...but oh well.**

 **Storm Battalion 11: OOOHH SOMEONE GOT THE REFERENCE!**

 **Guest 2: Well Kin probably listened to them...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Night of the Doomed Slayer**

 **(A/ N: please read the Author note until the very end for some a 100 followers special)**

 _(_ Play: _Elena Siegman 115 )_

Gunshots rang across the Graveyard, as the Slayer shot another zombie. He was still on the hill as thousands of Undead were making their way towards him, snarling and howling. The Slayer cut three zombie's head off with his chainsaw before he rammed it into another's gut. He then quickly pulled it out, as he kicked the corpse off his saw and sliced down another incoming zombie.

" _BRAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNSSSSS!_ ** _"_** One howled as he managed to sprint towards the Slayer. The Slayer turned around and shot it with the Super Shotgun, splattering its brain in all directions. As the Slayer was distracted, he failed to notice the huge orc zombie that made his way behind him and punched him into the ground. The Zombies used that moment to pile up on him. They gnawed and scratched the armor, but it was no use, due to the Hell Walker's hell forged armor being near-indestructible. The Slayer tried to crawl out while shooting the Undead with his Heavy Assult rifle and using his boot thrusters to get out. He managed to jump out of the pile and also burn a zombie's face off with his thruster.

Oh, and he left a Granade there.

The Grande detonated and the Zombies were torn apart as rotten limbs, organs and black blood were thrown across the place. The Slayer managed to land on a grave. Just as he landed, an Orc hand popped out of the earth and grabbed his leg. The Doom Slayer was then pulled into the earth as he struggled. The Slayer was pulled into the earth and disappeared underground...buried forever...

...

The grave then was blown apart as a bloated orc corpse was thrown into the air.

Out of the Grave came the Doom Slayer with his Rocket launcher and covered in scorch marks. He was panting as he felt his rage rise.

 _"I...FUCKING...HATE...THIS PLACE!"_ he thought as he saw more of the Undead stalking him. He the Assualt Rifle, when suddenly...

" _ ***SCREECH!"**_

In an Instant, some creature leaped towards him. The Doom Marine managed to dodge it, but it had been incredibly close to him. The Doom Slayer turned his head and saw what it was.

It was bone-thin, had sickly pale skin and had incredibly long fingers. It only wore a dirty loincloth and like the rest of the zombies had cyan eyes. It was bald and had sharp teeth.

That thing was a Ghoul...another creature that sometimes had been found in purgatory and from time to time in Argent d'nur. They were annoying leaping creatures that liked to pounce on their prey and slash at them until they die.

The Ghoul snarled and the leaped at the Slayer while Screening again.

Unfortunately for the ghoul, they Hell Walker had pretty fast reflexes.

He grabbed the ghoul mid-leap by the throat and put so much pressure on it, that the head burst open like a watermelon. And Unlike the zombies, its insides were gory and bloody!

The Slayer smirked again under his helmet.

He then noticed three more of the creatures making their way towards him. They jumped from gravestone to gravestone, trying to circle him like a shark. The Marine switched to his combat shotgun. He blasted each whenever to got too close to him, spilling their guts and spraying their blood across the yard. His shooting was interrupted by the groaning of the undead horde. The mixture of Zombies and skeletons were either slowly walking or sprinting towards him. The Slayer pulled out the chaingun and went into turret mode. The Undead were gunned down as their rotten black blood was sprayed across the graves in a blackish/red cloud. The Slayer while shooting heard the howl of wolves behind him and turned around, only to be met with the jaws of a rabit, decomposed wolf. The Jaws warped down his left arm as another did the same with his right arm. The Last wolf tried to bite into his throat but was instead met with the Marine's foot that kicked it away from him. The Doom Slayer used all of his might to lift his Right arm and smash it against his left one. The Wolves collided with such a force that they were smashed into pulp. The stood up and ran towards the last Wolf and stomped on its chest. He was about to go back to killing the horde when he suddenly heard a Crypt being blown apart.

 _"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT NOW ?!"_ The Slayer thought in anger not really wanting to deal with this bullshit anymore. Out of the Rubble stumbled a Huge Beast. It looked like it was made out of multiple skeletons fused together into one being. It stood at around 10 feet in height and its right arm was attached to a Triceratops skull.

How the hell did they get a Triceratops in there?

The Bone Creature charged at the Marine and was about to crush him with the skull. The Slayer only pulled out the Gauss Cannon and shot it. The Bone Construct fell apart like dominoes.

Who would have thought that a huge bone construct would fall apart so easily?

The Slayer returned his attention to the hoard as he threw another frag grenade at them and 'Plasma'd ' them with the Plasma Rifle. The Zombies were first blown apart then started to either have holes burned into their bodies or were melted down.

The Slayer then had an idea.

He grabbed the Triceratops head and smiled wickedly as he stared at the undead horde.

"Here it comes! Comes the night train, baby! CHOO CHOO!" The Slayer shouted before charging towards the horde at full speed while holding the Skull in front of him like a shield. The Zombies were thrown apart or impaled on the skull as the Marine crossed the sea of walking dead. He didn't speed down as he also stepped on the undead blow him. When he was done, he had made a straight line through the sea of undead.

...

This was gonna take too long.

Normally he wouldn't complain, but frankly considering that he was fighting these slow bastards and that he probably smelled like shit, he wasn't really thrilled to be fighting these bastards. There was also the fact that he didn't want to stall time and he was pretty much-wasting ammo since they came in their thousands.

The Slayer also deduced that these undead were controlled. If they were really restless, then they would have been gone for a long time.

No something was raising the dead.

And he was gonna kick its ass.

As looked around while killing Zombies with his Pistol and Timon's ax. Looking around, while chopping a carcasses' skull open he noticed a small church further away on a nearby hill. The windows of the church were dimly glowing orange.

He knew where his target was.

He ran towards the hill while evading and killing zombies, skeletons, ghouls and undead wolves.

As he was only a few feet away from the Church, he was suddenly thrown away by an unseen force. When he stood up, there was a cyan rune on the floor in front of him.

The Rune was glowing and from it came a spire of fire.

Out of the Blue flames came a pale woman with bleach white hair and cyan eyes. There was also the fact that she looked like a dried up husk.

It was a Banshee

 _ **"I WILL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL,"**_ The Banshee said before flying at him at tops speeds with he mouth agape!

The marine had killed enough Lost souls, that he knew how to deal with this bitch. The Slayer jumped away from her as she nearly slammed into a tree. The Banshee turned around and gave in irritated shriek before she tried the same thing. The Slayer grabbed a Gravestone in the Shape of a cross and used it like a baseball bat, and hit her in the face with such force that the banshee was thrown back, and slammed into the tree.

The Slayer the Pulled out the Gauss cannon and Charged his shot.

"Swallow this!"

The Blast turned the banshee inside out and splashed Ectoplasma all across the tree.

Not one to waste time, the slayer kicked open the door to the Church with his mighty, boot.

Inside he found a bunch of Cultists praying to an Altar.

The Altar in the shape of a Hellknight.

" _Motherfuckers..."_ The Slayer cursed as he Pulled out the Chainsaw and turned it on. The Sound of the Slayer kick open the door and the sight of the Chainsaw shocked the Satanist Cultists. "DAMMIT HE FOUND US!" one of the Cultist's cursed.

"Party's Over..." the Slayer simply said, as he shoved the Chainsaw into the nearest one.

The Cultists were screaming and begging for forgiveness, but the Slayer ignored their calls for Mercy.

When he was done the entire church was covered in blood.

The Slayer looked around and noticed a Blue Orb on the altar.

He Guessed that the thing was what controlled the zombies. But how would he stop it?

The Slayer simply grabbed it and punched it with the force of a bull. The Orb shattered like glass. As he looked out of the Door he noticed the Undead dropping one by one, as they littered the graveyard.

The Entire yard looked like a battlefield with thousands of corpses in different stages of decomposition littering the floor.

As he was about to leave, he heard the Familiar sound of a demon teleporting.

" _OHHHHH BOY!"_ The Slayer thought in glee, and he cracked his knuckles.

He turned around and witnessed a Hellknight spawning.

" _ **WHO DARES TO DEFILE THE CHURCH OF DE-"**_ The Hell Knight began but noticed who stood there...

The Slayer had a Psychotic smile behind his helmet, as the Hell Knight started to sweat bullets.

It is said that people who lived several kilometers away from the church, could still hear the haunting scream of pain that went through the night.

When the Slayer was done, he came out he was soaked in demon blood, boy did it feel good.

He looked at the horizon and noticed two things.

1\. The Fog was completely gone.

2\. The sun had started to rise.

The Slayer sat down against the Church and watched the sunrise. He while he was staring at the beautiful event he didn't fail to notice the City looming on the Horizon.

The City of Ansur...

But first, he had to clean himself up since he smelled like a maggot-ridden body.

He hated Zombies.

* * *

 **CODEX ENTRY: GHOULS**

 **UAC REPORT FILE DSHJDKA837**

 **Ghouls are a type of undead from the realm of Purgatory. They a nimble, climbers and jumpers, preferring to walk on all fours then on their feet. They unlike the possessed not created through a Lazarus wave , but from several factors. First the subject must have died with their body relatively intact and with traces of argent energy. The body must have then be given an 'unworthy' burial. There would then be a chance that a Ghoul is born. One Ghoul had been found in an Argent d'nur ruin were it attacked 3 UAC personnel and killed 2. The Creature had been shot and killed and send to the Lazarus labs for Autopsy. While the creature's insides weren't much different from that of Human, it was the fact that the ghoul's brain was similar to that of a spider monkey and the fact that the skeletal structure was similar to an Imp. Much more information has not been found.**

 **HERE COME DAT DEAD MEME**

 **OH SHIT WHATTUP**

 **Chapter 9 is done!**

 **The Doom Slayer had a little rough night, but eh he is Closer to Ansur then ever before!**

 **The Liberation will come soon!**

 **So now to our Questions!**

 **Neema Amiry: Would you like some fries with your extra action?**

 **Charles: Actually yes! I felt like Volt and the Black Dogs were too easy for our slayer so I gave them a few buffs!...but frankly the buffs won't help them at all.**

 **mteran305: Trust me, fighting zombies that don't really show any emotion and that smell like shit, isn't a blast.**

 **King Kill: ... I don't want to sound rude but are you okay? Because I have no idea what you are trying to tell me, my dude. Like I really don't understand...could you elaborate? I mean I think you're asking me if B.J and Maia are gonna hook up and the fat fuck is gonna turn into a demon.**

 **I-Is that it?**

 **Ronmr: I mean, killing and being covered in blood is one thing, but if you ever saw decomposition like I have ...well you too would have a slight phobia** **.**

 **Guest 9: I did indeed have other ideas before doom.**

 **Originally I wanted to make a fic about Fallout 3's Lone Wanderer but with a Cockney accent. Then I thought about Elder Scrolls (Which I am Surprised no one made one yet ) With Skyrim or Oblivion I mind. Then i wanted to make Wimbelburks Challange'The Bodyguard' but thought it was too slow. In the end i chose doom , because it is easier to write and everyone enjoys a good ol rip and tear.**

 **EnriksD8: EYYYY**

 **Guest 1: it's JUST A PRANK BRO!**

 **Sniper0625: but what about...magic guns...**

 **Unpro: Azrotar's Speciality is Souls with lemon sauce and goose liver on the side...quite classy actually.**

 **Froh678: I mean it depends if it plays at the same time or in the past/future...but maybe it won't be the doom slayer dealing with them but a certain republic commando squad...if I were to make the fic...or maybe il make a poll once I check it out. (and after washing myself in holy water to get the heresy off me)**

 **Elusive Prey: SOMEONE GOT THE REFERENCE! HERE'S YOUR COOKIE BOY!**

 **sierra117masterchief44: days a long ass name you got there fam ...**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus: Thanks mate! Im am also glad that you stuck around! I was kinda scared the first time I told you guys who didn't know what kuroinu was, what it was that you would leave...but color me surprised you guys stayed so thank you SO much. Anyway about a pet... I had several ideas...but I am not sure how I will get to them,..actually tell you guys what! Im gonna make another POLL!**

 **Anyway thanks for reviewing this fic!**

 **Next Chapter! ASSAULT ON ANSUR pt1/3**

 **And now for the 100 followers special...**

 **a Small preview of another project I am doing on the side...**

* * *

The Marine leaned against the wall as he took heavy breaths. He looked down at his side, as he saw the bullet holes inside his Mark VII Aquila armor. Even from his helmet's visor, he could see the blood pouring out at an alarming rate. His legs slowly gave up as he was losing his balance. He decided to sit down so that if he were to lose consciousness he would not fall. The Marine, trying to ignore the wound, took out his Bolter and reloaded another clip. Again he took heavy breaths as a futile attempt to ease the pain. Under normal circumstances he would accept his death and join the Glorious Emperor in the Afterlife...however he could not afford to die. He had a mission that could change the tide of the battle! If he could bring the Crystal to the Chaos Ritual, he could plant it, and have the Heretics be destroyed...easier said then done. Mustering all his strength the Marine took something out of his Power backpack's Storage unit. He took out a Narthecium that he had looted from a Fallen Comrade. He had very little Medical training and he never used one of those things before, however, all he knew was that due to his inexperience...it was gonna hurt. He decided to use only a little bit of the medical chems...just to stop the bleeding and get his hearts pumping again. He wanted to scream as the fluids went inside him. Normally an apothecary would use other chemicals to numb the pain, however, the Narthecium was already half empty and when looting his comrade he had no time to look more precise because he was under fire. After a few seconds of agonizing pain, he felt the Adrenalin in his body pumping again.

He had no time.

So he stood up, trying again to ignore the pain as he held his Bolter Rifle in one hand and a bloodied Chainsword in the other. He did one last environment check. The place he quickly hid was a small ruined building that had was missing a wall and was filled with bullet holes. The Marine did one last equipment check, looking over his Macragge blue armor. He then repeated these lines in his head.

 _"In darkness_ , _I shall be light_

 _In times of doubt_ , _I shall keep faith_

 _In throes of rage_ , _I shall hone my craft_

 _In vengeance_ , _I shall have no mercy_

 _In the midst of battle_ , _I shall have no fear_

 _In the face of death_ , _I shall have no remorse"_

He still remembered his Mother. She wasn't Mother of the year, but he would have given her a 7 /10. She tried but clearly there were flaws here and there, but generally, she was a sweet lady. He still remembered the last embrace she gave him, crying on his shoulder as he was chosen for the Adeptus Astartes. Her last words before he left, " _I am proud of you my child"._ Still, that did not matter.

When everything was checked and he was motivated enough to exit the ruined building he oversaw the battle that was raging across the ruined city. Eldar Banshee's, cutting their way through Orks only to be Mutilated by a group of Khorne Berzerkers. A Chaos Sorcerer using spells to burn his Eldar foes, only to be Ambushed by Ork Nobz. An Ork STOMPA, Duking it out with a Wraith Knight, only for both of them to be attacked by a Khorne Lord of Skulls. And here he was, one single Ultramarine from the Second Company, him being the last survivor of his squad.

He had only one job: Get into that fortified building that the Forces of Chaos were using and plant the Crystal...which was just across the massive battlefield. So mustering up all his Courage and Power, he pulled out his Chainsword and let out a Battlecry before sprinting out.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

 _Quentin3655 Presents_

 _Warhammer 40k_

 _The Imperium's Dragon_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Reich des Hundes**

 **Part 1: Panzerfaust**

Ansur: The City of Mercenaries and Thieves.

The City was known for having the biggest Alchemy production in the entire land and with that came the Indumagical Factories. They Were powered by magic but used industrial material build by the beast kin or also known as dwarves. The City was also known for the fact that a lot of mercenaries came from there. It did have a problem however when it came to crime. The city was also known as 'the city of thieves' in Eostia back in the day. The Black Market and fences were almost everywhere with people getting mugged on a regular basis.

Then there were the Crime Families

The Mundus Family also is known as the 'Snakes'

The Oriax Family also known as the 'Maces'

and the Ginsburg Family also is known as the 'Eye'

All three families ruled over the city in the shadows. While Celestine had tried to catch them and bring them to justice, the three families were clever and knew how to get rid of evidence.

Now the city had turned into a Dictatorial regiment. The 'Council' was a union of the three families that now ruled the city alongside the Noble Lord Mitchelle. The Ginsburg's men were the eyes and ears of the city, finding out about the plots and any Information deemed worthy of interest.

The Maces were Guards alongside the Black Dog troops and Monsters stationed there. They wore black military-like uniforms with a steel cuirass and a Steel sallet. Under the sallet, they wore a leather gas mask and were armed with Crossbows and Electric batons. The Symbol of the mace on their shoulder.

The Snakes were the ones in charge of the Automechs and Business in Ansur. Every slave sold was documented, every gold coin was counted and every 'criminal' was dealt with. Having the Automenchs and the Mechanical guard dogs also called by the troops ' Panzerhund'.

And you know what they say...

Cut the head of the snake...

* * *

Even from the Treeline, the Doom Slayer could see the City of Ansur. The City from outside looked similar to a Gothic city but had a lot of Smoke coming out from Factories inside the City.

Didn't really matter in his opinion. He had just killed a bunch of zombies and had to clean himself **again** which started to annoy him. Still, he had his job to do.

And he certainly did enjoy his job.

The Slayer decided to walk towards the road while pulling out the rocket lauchner...until he has blasted away.

The Slayer flew back towards the forest and crashed into several trees.

The Slayer laid on the floor for a few seconds.

"Ow..." The Slayer said.

He stood right up and walked towards the way he came wondering what the ever living fucked not just **dared** to blast him away, but what exactly was it.

As he got to the edge of the woods, he used his visor to zoom across the huge clear field to the city walls.

The Doom Slayer blinked for a few seconds of confusion at what he saw.

On the Guard towers next to the city gate, there were Cannons...Laser Cannons.

"What the fuck ?" the Slayer cursed.

" _Seriously ?! Fucking laser weapons ?! What is this? Fucking Star wars ? "_ the Slayer thought in confusion as he scratched the back of his helmet.

Well, at least there were only two of those. Maybe if he could think of something he might still evade the shots and still have the Element of surprise...

That, however, would not work as he heard sirens coming from the city. In a instant dozen of Guards arrived at the wall and pulled out their crossbows.

The Doom Slayer glared at Fate.

" _Well fuck it."_ The Slayer thought as he went into a sprinting position and started to rush through the field towards the city.

 _(Play Disturbed: Run)_

The Slayer sprinted at inhuman speeds evading steel bolts and 'laser' shots. The Black Dogs were throwing everything to keep him away from their town, but the Slayer simply dodged every shot coming towards him. As he got Closer to the gate the Slayer pulled out the Rocket launcher and did a Rocket-double-jump. He realized that he wouldn't get high enough to get to the top of the tower...but, not for a window on the Tower.

The Slayer smashed through the Glass and landed feet first into a stony gray room. He turned around and found out that he was in the Guard tower's bathroom, indicated by the Black Dog sitting on a toilet while reading a newspaper scroll.

"Oh fuck me..." The Dog cursed as he looked at the Slayer.

He was swiftly thrown out of the window.

Two Blackdogs who had seen where the Slayer had jumped into, had run toward the bathroom door with their swords out. As one was about to open the Door, the Slayer kicked open the Door with such force that the Dog who was in front of the Door was thrown into a wall and was crushed by the sheer force. The other Black Dog mercenary was too busy being shocked to notice what the Slayer held in his hand.

A Toilet Plunger.

Before the Dog could do anything, the Slayer shoved the Plunger into the Dogs face with the Force of a bull. The Dog screamed as the inhuman pressure from the Doom Slayer's might was so strong that when he pulled the Plunger off the Dogs face, the amount of Vacuum had torn off the Dog's face and eyeballs.

The Slayer silenced the Dogs screams by smashing his knee into the Dog's skull and smashing it open like a watermelon and throwing the Plunger away. Not one to waste time, the Slayer made his way up the stairs. As he got on top, he quickly jumped back inside, as he dodged a Magic laser blast that was aimed at the Tower's door.

The Slayer then jumped out with his Plasma Rifle out and shot at the Cannon's gunner. The Gunner screamed as the hot plasma melted through him and turned his body into blue goo.

The Slayer then jumped at the Cannon and aimed at the Crossbowmen and the other Cannon. One blast was shot as it went through the Dogs and the other cannon, turning them inside out and blowing up the other cannon. The Slayer then aimed at a small group of Dogs and Monsters making their way through the streets of ansur to get to the guard tower at the Eastern entrance. Like the Crossbowmen, the gauss-like magic blast turned the enemies into organic pinjatas! Oh, the Slayer was liking this magic laser cannon already. That however ended when something shot at him a cannonball. As the Slayer was flung into the air he could see the shape of a 6-meter high being with a glowing red eye. Before he could make out any more details, the Slayer crashed into several buildings, until he landed inside an inn...

An Inn filled to the brim with Black Dogs and Monsters.

Before any could move, the Slayer grabbed a random bottle and smashed it against the First Black Dog's head and then proceeded to shove it into another one's throat.

He then grabbed a spare chair and broke it by hitting an orc on the head with it. The Chair broke apart as it made contact with the Orc's skull and dazed the greenskin. The Slayer then used one of the chair's broken feet and shoved through the orc's skull and threw the other like a spear at an Imp.

The Slayer then pulled out his super shotgun and shot an incoming Black dog. The Dog was thrown through the window with a massive hole in his chest. He Then blasted an Orc's face away with the super shotgun and then grabbed a nearby fork and stabbed it into an incoming imp's belly. The Slayer fished off the black dogs in the Bar and then threw out the last survivor who was a Goblin out of another window. The Slayer followed the Goblin by jumping out of the Same window. The Goblin was crying in agony as he tried to crawl away...only for the Slayer to stomp hits whole upper body. The Slayer then turned around to see more Black Dogs in Highborn Steel armor rushing at him

Good...more lambs to the Slaughter.

* * *

As the Slayer was massacring the Dogs, ansur was in chaos.

The Oriax Enforcers or 'maces' called for reinforcements and announced that the Slayer arrived just as the Emperor predicted. Slaves and peasants were in a panic as they had no idea what happened. The Siege of Feoh was kept a secret so the peasants had no idea who this green warrior was. The lowest district also called the' Trog Square' was where the Slayer had attacked and where most of the Black Dogs, Enforcers, Automech and Panzer Dogs were making their way. The Highest district where the Palace was where the Three families and the High Lord lived and was also being reinforced in case of the worse case scenario.

The 'Eye' had even started to spy on the Slayer and also send a few assassins to kill him.

* * *

The Slayer had meanwhile started to bring carnage to the Dogs as he did what he always did.

He had just freed a few Sex Slaves from one shop and just turned back to the vendor.

Who was currently trying to put back his intestines. "p-please! I only did this for the money! Me-" He tried but was cut off as his head was cut off by Timon's Ax.

Which was back to burning in a Blue Flame.

 _"oh ?"_ The Slayer thought to wonder why it had stopped the other day.

He left the Shop, as the Vendor's body exploded in a shower of flames and ignited the shop. He looked over the work he had done noting the fact that like in Feoh the town was painted red!

Red as in the blood of his enemies.

The Slayer took a few steps before he noticed several Armored carriages making their way towards him. They stopped and the Doors were opened as Mace Enforcers came pouring out of the Carriages. They were all armed with shock batons and crossbows.

But that wasn't all.

Out of the Very back of each of the Carriages came out an Orc.

A Power armored orc.

They were Covered head to toe in heavy black steel plate armor and were armed with Heavy Crossbow Chainguns. They wore not just a Gasmask under their sallet helmet but had several tubes connected all over their bodies. On their back was what looked like a small Steam generator which was currently running on coal. Each step that came from one of the orcs shook the ground.

"Die!" One of the Orcs said as the Chaingun started to spin and hundreds of bolts were shot in the Slayer's direction. The Slayer jumped out of the Way and grabbed one of the Black Dogscorpses and used it as a meat shield.

The Slayer then Hit the Corpse with Timon's Axe and threw it at the hoard of enforces just as he rolled out of the way of more bolts.

The Black Dog corpse ignited and set a large portion of maces on fire. The Enforcers dropped their weapons and ran around flailing their arms in pain, sometimes even bumping into other enforcers and setting them on fire. However, it seemed that the HAOs ( Heavily Armored Orcs) were fireproof, as they just continued to shot bolts out of their Chainbows. The Slayer had been hit by a few of those and he had to admit that while they didn't pierce his armor, they packed enough kinetic force to punch a hole through steel. The Slayer then tried to shoot at them with his Heavy Machine Gun, but the bullets just deflected from their armor. He could hear the Orcs give out a guttural chuckle. The Slayer then decided to choose his last tactic.

Shoot at the glowing thing.

The Slayer despite getting shot by several bolts, sprinted towards the closest HAO and jumped over them. He then turned around and shot the HAO in their Generator backpack.

The Generator blew up and the Orc was thrown away. Since the generator was down the Weight of the armor started to not just cause the Orc to have trouble standing up, but due to internal damage, the burning hot steam started to enter the suit and cook the Orc from inside. The Orc screamed in agony as he tried to take his armor off.

Sadly the only things he managed to get off were the Gauntlets and helmet. The Orcs brown/green skin looked reddish brown now due to the burns and scarred. The Orc gave one last yell before he slumped over and died.

The Slayer turned his head towards the other HAO as a sadistic smirk could faintly be seen behind his visor.

Before he could do anything, a Huge Mechanized, steam-powered robot dog burst through the rubble and barked at the Slayer

This was a Panzerhund

The Slayer only cracked his knuckles at the sight of the Automaton dog.

Oh, he was going to Enjoy this.

* * *

 **YO BITCHES!**

 **It's me ya fuck boi quentin3655**

 **Alright I know I kept you waiting but I had a few things to do!**

 **Which were basically getting prepared for the Army and such.**

 **Now I decided to put out one last chapter before 18th may where I will return!**

 **There will be a bit of important info after the questions.**

 **Sniper0625: Oh don't worry! He will get new weapons after each liberation...and let's just say that the next one is quite the hotshot...**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: I know its kinda predictable but eh...the Slayer is kinda like that**

 **mteran305: Well its about to get better next time!**

 **Elusive Prey: Yea, but she ain't got shit on the Slayer**

 **Froh678: Im trying to make it as shitty as possible, but I also can't go full 40k/berserk grim dark at once.**

 **DATDOOMGUY: oh I had a better idea...**

 **EnriksD8: Maybe he will...maybe he won't...we will see.**

 **TheQuestionedOne: HEY! NO DISSING THE SMURFS! Especially after Matt ward had ruined their reputation by raping their lore. And also I always kinda liked the Blue/gold coloration and the Ultramarine's Roman style. For the other thing, yes I will admit im, not a huge lore master but I am aware of most Spass MArheens argumentations make them incredibly op. However, I didn't know that they could not feel fucking pain. Anyway, will revise and better it.**

 **Charles: Yes but there are only so much ED references I can make before I run out of em. I would like to use me sparingly.**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus: Hey it's cool man! As for the vote...well the winner is kinda obvious.**

 **Ben56: Indeed foolishness is a trait shared amongst men.**

 **Guest1: To vote you needed to go to my profile and look at the vote.**

 **Zero: Yes, it will be bloody enough...**

 **Guest 2: Sorry but you can only choose one of the Creatures who are in the poll.**

 **tomahawkESP: sorry, like I said only poll choices.**

 **cv snowblind c: Pretty FUCKING cute.**

 **Captain Titus Invictus: By the Emperor! Calm yourself astrates!**

 **Major Mike Powell III: It's Updated...but it won't be for some time...**

 **Kill king:...No...You do it! Because you should not let your dreams be dreams! DO IT! JUST DO IT! BELIEVE IN YOUR DREAMS!**

 **ALSO THE WINNING PET FOR DOOMGUY IS GONNA BE A DRAGON!**

 **YOU GUYS CHOSE THIS, SO OKEY**

 **Anyway now I have a small announcement**

 **This Fic will be on Hiatus from the 15th January until the 18th May.**

 **You see I have Military duty and I won't be here for a while.**

 **That's why I just uploaded this chapter...**

 **But I also replaced the first 4 chapters with Casualfictionwirter's versions which not just expand on my work but make it better!**

 **Seriously this guy is a fucking legend!**

 **Anyway, after you are done re-reading chapter prologue,1,2 and 3 you can check out the Fic:** **DOOM: Puer Infernalis by EnriksD8**

 **Frankly, even with only one chapter, his fic is much better than mine! Instead of 2016's Doom Slayer its Classic/Brutal Doomguy!**

 **There are also Jung Hae-lin from demonsteele and the Lone drifter**

 **So that's something to consider!**

 **Also, check out** **CaptainFusou's Exitus Acta Probat which is also masterfully written!**

 **Anyway, il see ya, wankers, after my drill sergeant tore me apart from this winter!**

 **Cya you legends...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s Do u no da wea ?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **Reich des Hundes**

 **Part 2: PTSD**

The Doom Slayer had to admit that he had spoken too soon...

The marine was sent flying with such force that he had crashed into several buildings. Some of them had completely collapsed from the sheer force of it. The Slayer finally crash-landed inside a building made out of bricks that shared a similar architecture to a water mill with a bottle sign; a potion factory.

The impact had left a small crater with several machines destroyed into pieces and a single hole from the nearby wall in the shape of the marine. The indoors of the factory were covered with pieces of wooden planks, lead pipes, and pots filled with the alchemical ingredients for health and mana potions that stood in the corners of the halls

For clarification on how this happened:

The Slayer was fighting the Panzerhund and the HAO's. However, like the HAO, he noticed that the Panzerhund was bulletproof and the shots from his (assault rifle/Gatling gun) just bounced off against it. The marine was about to switch to a heavier weapon like the plasma gun or gauss cannon, only for him to get shot by one of the 'laser cannons' that had been mounted on one of the 'tanks'. This time, however, the beam had been basically at point blank range...

The Slayer tried to move his muscles only to feel pain shot up through his entire body. While the Praetor Suit technically protected him from all external damage, hell energy, and enough blunt force trauma still gave him stress throughout his body.

It took some time to get used to the pain but if he had to guess, his left arm was twisted and several frontal ribs were cracked. There was also the fact that he might have broken something in his back...

The Slayer grabbed his left arm and twisted it back into shape with a snapping sound. He then tried to stand up only to feel a spray of blood coming from his mouth.

Yup, one of the ribs penetrated his lungs.

This was bad. He needed to either absorb some argent plasma to find something to heal him. He knew that those monsters and some of the Black Dog soldiers sometimes dropped this type of plasma but it always felt...strange. It was like eating something like a snicker or any other famous snack but made from a knock-off brand: It did its work but the knock-off always had a few flaws to its taste.

The Slayer also knew that he would have to find an Orc that isn't an HAO... and even then the chances that the big guy would drop enough plasma to heal him were minimal.

As he was about to search for something that could heal him, he heard the familiar barking. He turned his head to the source as the same Panzerhund from before jumped through the hole in the factory and it started to sprint towards him. The Slayer managed to jump out of the way as the Dog bit inside some machinery.

Luckily for him, the Automaton dog had gotten stuck inside the machinery and was currently trying to get out. Seizing the chance the Slayer switched to his plasma rifle and was about to shoot the Robotic K9, only for him to have it knocked out of his hand by its mace-like tail.

The dog then pulled its head out of the machinery, ripping off several of its protective plates that exposed its clockwork-like inner workings and then pounced on top of the Doom Slayer and tried to bite down on his head. The Slayer, however, managed to stop the mechanical beast from chomping his skull down by grabbing both ends of its jaws and pulling them apart from each other. He would have normally torn them off, but due to the pain in his left arm, he had a bit of trouble keeping them apart from each other.

Glancing to his left he noticed that there was a long rusty steel bar lying nearby. Using all his force he managed to kick the Panzerhund in the face with enough force to 'daze' the machine. He then grabbed the bar and held it like a spear as the hound opened its maw again and lunged to bite him. The marine shoved the bar through its skull and watched as smoke started to rise from its back.

The gears and machinations inside the Panzerhund's 'skull' were malfunctioning as it started to shake and twitch around until its head exploded and it slumped over...

The Doom Slayer coughed up again some blood as he remembered that he had to find a way to heal his lung. He noticed that this was a potion factory and that there was probably a health potion that could help him. He staggered deeper into the factory, scavenging through its halls as his vision was slowly becoming blurry. Either he would die from drowning in his own blood or from blood loss.

And he wasn't going to let shit like that to be the cause of his death.

Not until he gave Samuel Hayden one hell of a payback.

Not until he Annihilated Hell

With the will to live and continue on, the Doom Slayer kept dragging himself, ignoring the pain on his whole body until he found a wooden shelf full of glass potion bottles in different colors.

He staggered before he fell to his knee and started to cough up blood again.

" _GRRRR! This is pissing me off! I can't... I WON'T DIE HERE BEFORE I FINISH MY GODDAMN JOB AND RETURN TO THAT BUCKETHEAD AND DESTROY HELL! Can't die like a Bitch!_ "

With all his determination and strength fueled by rage and vengeance, the Doom Slayer rose to his feet and made his way to the shelf and removed his helmet. Blood pouring out from it and spilled the floor as the marine dropped it. The shadows of the factory were covering his face as he felt a small breeze from outside the factory flow through his military cut oily jet black hair. The Slayer searched for a potion that could heal his wounds, but his vision was still blurry and he had trouble reading the labels.

" _Fuck it._ " He thought.

He grabbed a small empty glass jar next to the potions and started filling it with each potion. As the result, the mixture had dull gray color and bubbles violently came from the bottom of the jar as if it could explode any time. Overall it looked more like an unstable explosive liquid rather than a potion

But Doom Slayer didn't have time to test whether he did it right or wrong. He wasn't an alchemist so he didn't know about that stuff. But if he could survive inside a tank full of radioactive waste back in Mars, then what would a mixture of random potions do any harm to him?

Betting on his luck, he then grabbed the mixture and chugged it down like drinking a shot of whiskey and threw the jar away, shattering it. He slowly inhales and exhales a few times to control his breath as he felt the pain in his ribs slowly gone and his internal wounds fixed themselves and he could feel the blood leaving his lungs.

After a moment the Doom Slayer narrowed his glowing orange eyes at the helmet on the ground. He noticed that the visor was covered in blood from inside from the blood he coughed. With a tired sigh, he took it to the nearby wash basin and cleaned it there. Once the visor was clean, the marine put his helmet back on. The Praetor helm gave out a hiss as it locked itself to the suit's collar and the Doom Slayer started feeling the familiar feeling of filtered air entering his nostrils.

"Ahhhh... baby I missed you..."

The HUD came to life only to point out several incoming hostiles marked in reds. The Marine smirked as he was ready to give them a warm greeting...

And by warm greeting, he meant that he would kill them in the most brutal of ways possible...

But when he was about to run back into the fray, the marine suddenly felt dizzy in his head as if he had a migraine. He stared at his hands and realized that they looked... blurry and wavy. As if it wasn't enough, when the Doom Slayer looked away, he started seeing several colors popping up from everywhere like small balloons that would then explode like bubbles.

The Hell Walker shook his head and when he looked again, everything now was normal. Strange...

He Ignored it and made his way back to the entrance where his plasma rifle was lying on the floor. He took and stored it back in the hyperspace storage.

Doom Slayer continued walking to where he crashed. He started to hear the sound of heavy footsteps and yells coming from afar. But somehow, when he looked through the hole, the sunlight felt brighter than usual. So bright that he had to cover his visor from the sheer of brightness outside.

Was this because of his 'Cocktail '?

" _Fucking side effects..._ " The Slayer complained inside his mind.

However, when he stepped outside, his whole body suddenly froze as his eyes behind the helmet's visor widened in utter shock. The gothic Romanesque style of Ansur, the incoming hordes of Black Dogs soldiers and their monster allies, all of them were gone and replaced with a sight he wished he could ever forget yet it still haunted him now.

"No..." He said in a grave tone.

Right before him was a futuristic Egyptian style throne room made out of obsidian black marble. The throne room was decorated with several statues of ancient Knights of Night Sentinels kneeling and on its walls; ancient paintings decrypting the history of the Nurnians could be seen around.

At end of the hallway, there was an altar with a statue of an Elemental Wraith made out of pure gold. On the altar's right and left, there were several glass tubes filled with a glowing blue liquid which illuminated the entire room like neon tubes.

The sight of the chamber would look mystically beautiful to anyone... if it weren't for the demons feasting upon the dead bodies of Night Sentinels. The fallen knights were left in different states of mutilation, from having their chests torn apart, getting chomped in two, to having their skulls cracked open and their brains eaten by Pinkies and Imps. Their bodies were almost everywhere smearing the obsidian black walls red and tainting the ancient grounds.

Demons were almost everywhere hailing and cheering for their victory in their twisted language. The Imps were swinging on the pillars like monkeys as they screeched in excitement. Pinkies and Cacodemons were feasting on the corpses of the fallen Sentinels. Like the wild animals fighting over food, they sometimes roared at each other.

Hell Knights and Barons of Hell were kneeling around as they chanted alongside the Archviles who were in the midst of a summoning ritual. The Mancubus were shooting out small streams of flames from their built-in cannons into the air in glee alongside the Night Sentinels turned traitors known Heretics. Unlike the Sentinels, the Heretics' armors were rusty and colored black with a bloody red outline and embedded on the shoulder was the symbol of Icon of Sin of Baphomet.

In the middle of the chamber was a Harvester who floated in the air above the runic pentagram symbol on the floor. The Harvester raised its hands several times as the demon led the ritual. Behind it were three humanoid beings made out of pure light that were chained by hellish glowing red chains that absorbed their powers. They were visibly struggling to break free but it was futile.

Yet the figure that struck out the most in this grizzly scenery was the lone Night Sentinel standing next to the Harvester. He wore a white and golden devout armor and had both his arms crossed.

It was none other than The Harbinger.

The Slayer could hear distant voices of the past shouting various forms of degrading insults at him ...

 _ **"Traitor!"**_

 ** _"Heretic!"_**

 ** _"Fool!"_**

 _(Play: Dethlok: I ejaculate fire)_

Suddenly the Doom Slayer felt a rage he hadn't felt for a long time as his blood boiled high and made his eyes and vision turn crimson red. Foam started to form in his mouth and slowly came out from between his teeth as his entire body started twitching like a raging bull trying to break free from shackles. His red eyes were glaring with the power of a thousand suns at the Harbinger.

And whether he noticed it or not, the cross like symbol on his helmet started glowing and red aura began surrounding his body.

" **RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

The Doom Slayer then gave out an inhuman roar so powerful that it caused a small shockwave around him. With inhuman speed, almost breaking the sound barrier, the marine rushed to the Harbinger with his right fist raised, ready to punch the traitor into pulp.

As soon as the Slayer's fist connected with the Harbinger, the traitorous Sentinel exploded into a shower of gore as the wall behind him was blown apart. All the demons, traitors, and heretics stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the source of the ruckus.

All occupants of the room immediately froze in fear as they just witnessed what the Slayer did. The Hell Walker then turned around, grabbed the nearest Archvile and gutted the demon on the spot before shoving the guts down another demon's throat. He then grabbed an incoming Imp and ripped it apart with his bare hands. A Heretic ran towards him with a battle cry and his chain axe ready to chop him up, only for the Slayer to punch the weapon off along with its wielder's hand.

The Heretic clutched the stump that used to be his hand and bellowed. He was immediately shut up when the Slayer punched his head clean off. The Slayer then leaped into the air and jumped on top of a Hell Knight which he then proceeded to pound the demon into the ground like an enraged gorilla, causing blood, bowel, heart, and many internal organs to splatter everywhere.

The Doom Slayer didn't stop.

After finishing off the Hell Knight, he went towards the group of Mancubus that in response aimed their arm cannons at him. Unfortunately for these one-eyed demons, before they could even shoot at him, he dashed at them with his hands raised to tear them apart. In next split second, their executor now was already before them.

The marine started from the nearest Mancubus by pulling apart the energy tubes that connected the cannons and the demon. As the result, the demon wriggled around before bursting into an explosion which also killed the nearby Mancubus. Doom Slayer then ripped apart them apart, using their limbs as weapons to beat not only the Mancubus but also the Imps, Pinkies, Cacodemon, Revenant, and the corrupted Sentinels.

Once he was done, the Slayer dropped the broken limb and turned around to see the remaining groups of demons and Heretics. All of them, despite lacking facial expression, were looking at him with fear, anger, and vengeance.

But the Hell Walker? He was smirking behind his helmet as he cracked his bloodied knuckles.

With a loud war cry, the forces of Hell and the One Hell Army clashed with one another. But the result of this battle had been already decided.

Bones were splintered, guts were gutted, blood was splattered, heads were rolling, arms were ripped off and legs were broken. Even when the demons cried, begged and ran to no avail...the Slayer only eliminated them one by one, tearing the flesh of the unworthy like he should. He deserved no better for it was his destiny. It was his destiny because of his mistakes. It was his destiny because it was his redemption. It was his destiny because a pathetic being like him deserved no better.

He was no longer a warrior or a human...

No, he was a weapon, a beast, a force of nature to all that is unholy, a killing machine without heart. He was the living incarnation of death and destruction, he was the being that would feast on the sinful one's and sacrifice their flesh to the seraphim. He was the sword that the-one-above-all wielded to cleanse the world of evil and filth. He was the Purger of Sin.

He was the Unchained Predator, the Hell walker, Scourge of Hell...

 **He was the Doom Slayer.**

 **And he would rip and tear until it is done!**

The once obsidian walls had been coated in blood, innards, and flesh. The room now had a red pinkish coloring to it as the stony walls started to turn into literal walls of fused flash. The floor started to breathe as if it was a lung and the walls had been made of a muscle mass and bones with the skulls of the damned sticking out howling in agony. The Pillars and statues looked like the molten fusion of hearts, spines, and intestines.

In the middle of the room on top of a pile of flesh, the Slayer stood ready to tear apart another demon. He was breathing heavily as his eyes darted everywhere behind his helmet looking for more flesh to tear, more demons to kill.

He had to kill them

He must kill them

He needed to kill them

His eyes then fell on the Harvester who had led the ritual. The demon was in a corner with one of its horns was broken and its left arm was completely gone. The Harvester let out incoherent speeches as it tried to get up using the other remaining arm as support. A sadistic Cheshire grin appeared behind his helmet as he sprinted towards the Harvester. The Slayer jumped on top of the Demon and started to beat him over and over again.

With each punch, more blood splattered against his armor...

He was rage...He was brutal...He was merciless...

He was worse than the demons.

* * *

 _Ansur: Higher districts._

In balcony of one of the mansions located at the high district where nobles lived, Jack Ginsburg sat on his chair with a tea set and a crystal orb on the small table beside him, reading the report his 'Eyes' had made in the city. Most of them were bills of execution and suspicion of treason to keep the people in line, which was a rather casual occurrence.

Jack had heard that the city was being attacked by the so-called 'Doom Slayer'. While he was worried at first, he had gotten a report that he had been blasted by one of their magic ballista weapons and the guards were about to finish him off.

Personally, he thinks the reason why Feoh fell was the lack of security and the fact that they had been surprised. Here in Ansur, after the High Lord told them about the letter Volt sent them, they had prepared their defenses.

So here he was, enjoying his cup of tea and a plate of sweets until his communication crystal orb started to glow.

"Another report?" Jack wondered out loud and sighed. He was hoping to enjoy his afternoon snack without any interruption.

Reluctantly, Jack put back the teacup and went to the orb then touched it. Like a modern video-call, the orb slowly showed the face of a masked man clad in brown leather armor. This man was the member of the 'Eyes', a group of spies working as the eye extension for Jack to oversee the city.

"My lord... I have urgent news..." The spy reported with a hint of stress in his voice, something that the noble didn't notice.

"Ah yes... Has this barbaric ruffian called Doom Slayer been taken care of?" Jack asked expectantly, folding both his hands.

The spy looked tense, unsure how to explain the situation to his employer. Jack started to become impatient and began tapping his fingers on the table until the spy gave his answer.

"Actually, you see... that is why I have to contact you..."

"Just get me straight to it! I didn't pay you to make unnecessary calls like this!" exclaimed Jack. His temper began to reach its line from the spy's attitude.

"I...I think you need to see this for yourself..." As the spy said this, the orb then changed its view. The sight of what lied beyond the orb made Jack pale and dropped his teacup which then shattered spilling its contents over the floor.

 _(Play: Metallica, Fade to Black)_

The entire potion factory district looked like a dragon had attacked the place. Several buildings were destroyed, the streets were littered with the bloody corpses of Black Dog Soldiers, Maces, and demons of the north. All of them looked like they had been killed by a raging beast instead of a man. Blood, viscera and other bodily parts were ripped, smashed, crushed or even clawed apart as they turned the entire district crimson red.

On top of a pile of barely recognizable corpses, **he** stood hunched over. The green armor he wore looked barley green anymore as blood had given it a new scarlet paint job as a reminder of what he was. The Doom Slayer was clawing at the corpse of a Black Dog commander like a rabid animal after finding its prey.

Jack wouldn't have been surprised if the green armored berserker had started eating the corpse of his enemies at this point (which the green being, fortunately, didn't).

It was at this moment where he cut of the Orb and called a meeting with the others.

They had to be warned about this!

* * *

 _Ansur: Factory Districts Ruins._

The Doom Slayer was literally clawing at the corpse of the Harvester as thoughts of murder and bloodlust were the only thing that he had in mind. However, after a while, the image started to blur and change. The Harvester's demonic body slowly turned into that of a human in black steel armor... or rather what was left of it.

The marine stopped and shook his head then noticed that he was back in Ansur, and that potion factory and almost everything in the area was destroyed. He was drenched in blood and surrounded by literal piles of gore and destruction. The Slayer wondered briefly what happened...until it hit him.

" _That fucking Potion! I must have been hallucinating all this time!_ " He thought in annoyance.

Maybe he should have been more careful when mixing drinks, but then again he wasn't an Alchemist or bartender or whatever the term for a person who mixed potions here was. It was strange to describe how he felt but if he had to, he would have said that it felt like a berserker orb but with less control over his actions.

What pissed him off the most had to probably be the fact that he had been again reminded of his past... a memory he wished he didn't have to remember. The Slayer, however, decided to put these thoughts away as he heard the sounds of more footsteps marching his direction... and something mechanical.

The thing was 10 feet in height, made completely out of high born steel and looked a bit like a heating tank on legs. In the middle of its body was a single red glowing 'eye' that was glaring at the Slayer while both of its arms were armed with a massive blade and automatic crossbows.

This was an Automech, the Hight of Halfling engineering.

The Slayer just cracked his neck and pulled out his plasma gun.

"Let's get this over with you Klanker..."

* * *

 _VEGA RESTORATION AT 25%_

* * *

 **The Kuroinu Crossover/Revolution fanfic community is writing and enjoying themselves. Great fics such 'Reaper and the Black Dogs' and 'Exitus Acta Probat' are thriving! Everyone is happy!**

 **Until...**

 ***Sounds of Helicopter crashing through the building, while the building gets set on fire and several people get injured. Out of the Heli a shit-faced quentin3655 comes out in a stole army uniform and s bottle of vodka.**

 **"HONEY IM HOME!"**

 **"Godammit its this fucker again." some random writer said facepalming.**

* * *

 **IM BACK!**

 **Yes after several months of going to the army, getting kicked out due to health reasons, getting depressed but writing nonetheless im fucking back! Im sure most of you missed me! (probably not...)**

 **Anyway, Im gonna have a small announcement afterward but first, let's get to your comments!**

 **the1sthalomaster : Well he will get one!**

 **Ronmr : Well here it is! I hope you enjoyed this blast to the past with 20% more brutality then usual**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: In the words of Medic from TF2 "later.."**

 **CaptainFusou: Well it went to shit as** **I told you ..but after some encouraging words from my soldiers and my LT im back to good! BTW Nice chapter in Exitus!**

 **Major Mike Powell III : Glad to see you liked it! I hope you also Liked this chapter and that you still stick around here! Besides next chapter Doomguy will fight a bigger foe. And yes Ansur was inspired by Wolfenstein. I want to make every city/Area Doomguy visits Unique! If it was only standard Ansur then there would only be thugs and blackdogs which would get boring with time or basically turn into Feoh.2.0 and i didn't want that. Still i hope you guys will like the other ideas for the next towns!**

 **Zero: Thanks for the encouragement! One think i like to do to get inspiration is to listen to heavy metal and look at games like Painkiller or Splatter house for inspiration!**

 **mteran305 : Nice reference...**

 **Jebest4781: It sure is boi**

 **Czar Joseph: Toilet Plunger death was actually inspired by Tom and Jerry's violence and the show Dethklok's gore in their animations. I tried to create a Creative yet gory death and thought 'why not ?'**

 **DATDOOMGUY: Too late: Metal Doggo is ded**

 **Ben56: Glad you enjoyed it mate**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! Anyway im still thinking about the design but i thought of either basing the dragon on Alduin or a Mud dragon (if you don't know what that is...look it up...)**

 **Guest 2. Its true he is very cheesy at the moment...but keep in mind that this is still early in the story and later on had a few things in mind for him to make him grow as a character...Besides...he is the fucking Doomguy. Im pretty sure that anyone who can rek hell for thousands of years will probably have not issues with an army of orcs and rapists. Especially if he has firearms...but i did have things in mind to get him in..tense situations, so don't worry about him turning into a Mary sue, that is the absolute last thing i want. Still, I very much appreciate your criticism and i hope you stay with us!**

 **lolrus555: I love you. Seriously while at first, I had been kinda sad to hear this review (Stress in the army and such) I think this is the best review on here! Why do I like it so much? Because you basically gave me layout on what I can Improve and what I am good at! Me and Casual have been working on those chapters but we decided that after remastering the feoh arc we are gonna try to work on the more recent chapters (like this one), while on my spare time I work on the Older chapter myself and Improve them! That way I can try to improve my own story writing so that Casual's work gets easier for him! And I really hope you will enjoy this fic, my dude! I can actually explain the drop of quality..you see when i started this fic I had a two-day Update** **schedule which means I would always publish a chapter every second day! The reason was that this use to be an experimental fic. i didn't expect this fic to blow up and I wanted to see if when I wrote shorter chapters and published them earlier if i wouldn't lose my interest. Basically, my other fic (which is currently in stasis) use to have a 4000-6000 word count per chapter. I wanted to see if I would enjoy writing better if it was a 2000-4000 word count. Needless to say , it more relaxing..but the content's quality...well its complete SHIT. Anyway THANK YOU SOO MUCH for your advice and i hope ya stick around...also your jojo/rwby fic is great and joseph joestar is best Waifu**

 **Guest 3: Implying I haven't seen Alfabusa's Master Piece**

 **Guest 4: Im trying to keep him as silent as possible but frankly If ya want a silent doomguy go read DOOM: Puer Infernalis or the Upcoming Doom/kuroinu fic by Casualfictionwriter: Three marines. I will try to keep him more quiet but hey...My doomguy...**

 **Charles: That's a Lotta blood.**

 **Hitler's Moustache: What kind of name is that ?!**

 **Guest 5: There is no beauty in seeing women raped.**

 **: Thanks for the Free idea...**

 **Sniper0625: Shush you...Shush...**

 **Guest 6: Better ;)**

 **Guest 7: HE'S FUCKED KIDDO!**

 **Bloodege2001: * AUTISTIC CLICKING**

 **Charles: Hope ya liked it**

 **DreamWeaverGod: Actually that was an Evil Dead Reference...**

 **plums: frankly its just filler to keep the action going since that's why most people are here...and well the flashbacks are here to basically give us an insight into doomguy's story**

 **Zuulik : You forgot the "hey...that's"**

 **.1: Khorne is that you ?**

 **Danteinfernus: That's a Lot of reviews...**

 **Axccel : Actually there was a Reason. Hayden while he wants to defeat the legions of hell, he still wants to keep the hell energy not realizing that it would cause only more problems. While an energy crisis is bad, the chance of causing armageddon because you accidentally brought demons to earth/mars is still worse. Doomguy wants to eliminate ALL demons. Without the Demons, there is no Hell Energy. And Hayden isn't ready to let go of the energy, so both don't see eye to eye. There is also the fact that the Doom Slayer see's Hayden as the reason for the outbreak due to him not having given his quo workers like Oliva Credit for their work, and his 'shit happens' nature on how he treats the death of his workers on the mars base.**

 **Anyway, that's all of your guys' reviews! Anyway, I do have a small announcement!**

 **First and foremost, This fic has Over 200 follower and we are bordering to 300.**

 _I BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF MY DICK SO GOD DAMN HARD THAT I CANNOT FEEL MY LEFT LEG, MY LEFT LEG HAS WENT TOTALLY NUMB. AND, MY DICK HAS ALSO WENT TOTALLY NUMB. TO THE POINT WHERE IT FEELS FUCKING WEIRD WHEN I GO TO TAKE A PISS._

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME KNOWING THAT YOU ENJOY MY WORK!**

 **I ALSO WANNA THANK CASUALFICTIONWRITER FOR BEING AN ABSOLUTE CHAD!**

 **Anyway now to the meaty things...**

 **First things first, the rest of the Feoh Saga got fixed by Casualfictionwriter so if you are interested you can take a look at it. The Ansur saga will get fixed after the beginning of the Next saga.**

 **Now for the Next thing...**

 **There is Two fanfics related to Kuroinu im doing on my free time.**

 **Don't worry They won't be in the way of Infernal dawn and they will only Update from time to time (maybe 3 times a year)**

 **So the first one is gonna be a series of One-shots of Characters or frencises that no one has written about or that i would love to give my take on:**

 **Here Is a Little Sneak peak...**

* * *

Olga sat on her throne. She had known that the black dogs had attacked and frankly she wasn't surprised. What had surprised her was how they found out about her secret entrance. The Entrance had been specifically built so that if she had to leave the castle, she could do so without getting caught by enemy scouts. Still, she should have checked that those idiotic orcs didn't use the entrance for their scouting patrols. Now she had to send Guards and Monsters to defend not just the outside of her Fortress but also the Inside. Outside of her Throne room, she had posted several Dark elf guards and Orcs. She even had a hydra from its cage released to defend her with the Orcs and her guards.

Then suddenly she had a strange feeling.

She could feel a dark presence making its way towards her. Each step it took she could feel it becoming stronger. It was as if a rival mage was making their way towards her.

How could she describe the feeling? She kept imagining a perfect, cloudless midnight, cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow.

This is how she felt. In all her years ruling Garen she never felt such dark power in one place. That's when the commotion started behind the door of her Throne room. The Muffled sounds of her guards and orcs reacting to the presence...

 _"HUMAN!"_

 _"KILL HIM!"_

Next, she heard two sounds that would remind her of this day forever...

A cold mechanical chuckle...

And the sound of Ignition.

 _*Schvrmmmmmmm!_

What followed next were the sounds of panic and the dying screams of terror of her subordinates. She could always hear a slight humming noise followed by an 'FVISH' or 'BJJJSHHH' followed afterward with a scream of pain. There was also the fact she had felt the walls shaking from time to time as if someone was being slammed against them. This all ended when the Doors were flung open with such force that they were thrown away. A dust cloud had blocked her view as it had surrounded the doorway.

Immediately she saw an Orc rushing into her throne room, looking like he had seen a ghost. He tried to flee from the door, only for him to immediately halt. Suddenly he started to gasp for air as he was lifted into the air. He gasped and held his throat trying to get whatever force was blocking his windpipe to stop choking him.

Only for his neck to be snapped.

The Orc fell limp on the floor like a wet towel. Only then Olga stared hearing something...

*Ewwwwwou.

 **...**

 **Kuuuuhhhh...**

 **Kaar...**

 **Kuuuuuhhh...**

 **Kaar...**

It sounded like breathing...but it felt wrong. It felt artificial.

Mechanical.

Then out of the Dust cloud came the Presence.

He wore an Armored Black coat with shoulder and chest protection on it. He wore a pair of Dark gray Combat boots and leather Gauntlets. The olive green helmet he wore looked like a Sallet but with a breathing apparatus on it and a T-visor. Over his gauntlets, claws were attached to each finger. On his hips were 6 silver cylinders that she had no idea what they were used for.

The Dark Figure looked at her.

" **Our long awaited meeting has come at last Olga Discordia...I can already say that I am rather disappointed. I had heard much about your power, yet all I see is a weakling comparable to one of the night sisters of Dathomer..."**

Olga had momentarily gotten over her shock as she heard the disrespect he had given her. She grit her teeth at being called 'weak'. She was the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia! Rival or Celestine and Queen of the Dark Elves! How dare this worm Insult her!

" **Yet that is not why I am here. I am here because I was ordered by my Mistress to get you to Ken. You see my mission is to Imprison you and get you to get for a Trial and to end this war. You are to now give up and hand yourself to me. You will be treated with respect and care until your trial."** He said not asking but rather demanding her.

"Yo...You Filthy Human...How DARE you speak to me in such a way! You Invade my castle, kill my servants and now you demand of me to give up to you!? I am the Dark Queen of the Elves! And I will not tolerate such insolence from a damned human!" She yelled as she rose from her throne and charged a Spell from her staff.

The Dark figure only let out a chuckle.

" **Very well...While I may not be able to kill you...My Mistress never said that you couldn't miss a limb or two..."**

The Figure grabbed two of his Cylinders and Ignited them. Two red beams of light shot out of the top of each Cylinder.

" **The Primitive people of this Planet call me 'the Black Knight'...however, You my dear can call me..."**

 **"Lord Starkiller"**

* * *

 **Yup its a Force Unleashed fic!**

 **Anyway the other fic...Well**

 **Have you guys ever heard of Bionicle?**

 **Well, I made the first chapter of the fic but im not sure if its good?**

 **Could you guys please rate it?**

 **Here it is:**

* * *

 _Second Chance_

 _(play:_ _Bionicle 2, Lhikan's Theme)_

 _Gathered friends, listen again to our Legend of the Bionicle._

 _In the time before time,_ _the great spirit Mata Nui had been our guardian and protector ever since the great beings created him. We had helped him and maintained him while he let us live in the great city of Metru Nui. As protectors, we had the Toa and the Makuta who had given their lives for us the Matoran. One day, however, Makuta Teridax also known as the 'brother' of Mata Nui grew jealous of him and forged a plan to take over the Matoran universe as its sole leader. After thousands of years of planning and scheming he had nearly taken over the universe by putting the Great Spirit and the Matoran to sleep. Six Toa had however beaten him while Mata Nui descended from the heavens and was stuck on the great seas. The Toa then ended up carrying us away from Metru Nui and brought us, to an island paradise. We were separate and without purpose, so the great spirit blessed us with the three virtues: unity, duty, and destiny. We embraced these gifts and, in gratitude, we named our island home Mata Nui, after the great spirit himself._

 _But our happiness was not to last. Mata Nui's brother, Makuta, had managed to return and decided to take revenge on the Matoran and the six heroes turned Turaga by terrorizing their lands until they would submit to him. Makuta's power dominated the land, as fields withered away, sunlight grew cold, and ancient values were forgotten._

 _Still, all hope was not lost. Legends told of six new mighty heroes, the Toa Mata, who would arrive to save Mata Nui. Time would reveal that these were not simply myths, for the Toa did appear on the shores of the island. They arrive with no memory, no knowledge of one another - but they pledged to defend Mata Nui and its people against the darkness._

 _Tahu, Toa of Fire._

 _Onua, Toa of Earth._

 _Gali, Toa of Water._

 _Lewa, Toa of Air._

 _Pohatu, Toa of Stone._

 _And Kopaka, Toa of Ice._

 _Great warriors with great power, drawn from the very elements themselves. Together, they were six heroes with one destiny: to defeat Makuta and save Mata Nui. They had fought off several plots and attacks from the Rahi that The Makuta send to the premature awakening of the Bohrok. Yet following the three virtues they defeated these villains time and time again, proving their prowess and loyalty to Mata Nui and even becoming the Toa Nuva. Makuta had finally been defeated by the Toa of Light: Takanuva in a deadly Kohli match in the Dark Lord's Lair. We rejoiced as the Makuta had been slain and we could finally return to Metru Nui to awaken Mata Nui._

 _Or so we thought..._

 _We had found out that Mata Nui was not asleep...but he was dying. The Toa Nuva had been sent to the Island of Voya Nui to get the only thing that could help Mata Nui: The Kanohi Ignika ...The Mask of Life._

 _Sadly unbeknownst to us, the Makuta had survived his supposed fall and had hidden inside his staff waiting for some fool to enter his lair. The Piraka, former Dark Hunters and a Gang of Skakti had found the staff and had been Manipulated by the essence of Makuta to go to Voya Nui and also find the Mask of Life. They had enslaved the Local matorans and had defeated the Toa Nuva when they had arrived. They would have nearly found the mask if it weren't for the fact that they tried to betray each other and that a new Toa team had risen to assist the Toa Nuva and save the Great Spirit._

 _Matoro Toa of Ice._

 _Jaller Toa of Fire_

 _Hahli Toa of Water_

 _Kongu Toa of Air_

 _Hawkii Toa of Stone_

 _and Nuparu Toa of Earth._

 _Together they were the Toa Inika!_

 _They had released the enslaved matorans, defeated the Piraka and found the Mask with Matoro becoming its Herald. Unfortunately, Vezon the Seventh Piraka had used his_ _Kardas dragon to blast the Mask into the Ocean...Into a place known as the Pit._

 _It is said that for centuries the bottom of the deepest seas had been shrouded in mysteries and superstition. Some said it was a hostile place inhabited by the stranges creatures..._

 _Others that its a Prison of the most dangerous outcasts..._

 _Legend had it that the only hope of ever getting out of there is The Kanohi Ignika that every deep sea creature has been craving for years_

 _But of course, the Toa knew that the only way to get the mask back was to go there and see for themselves..._

 _The way to the depths of Mahri Nui through the 'Cord' was treacherous and filled with the horrifying Zyglak. As the Toa escaped and they entered the deep waters they mutated. Their bodies changed and so did their masks and ability. In the meantime, the Barraki, a group of warlords who had once tried to take over the matoran universe had been too looking for the mask so they could escape the Pit and conquer the Universe. They had nearly found it when the Barraki came into contact with the now known Toa Mahri. In this encounter, Matoro the Toa of Ice had been separated and captured by the Pit's Jailer Hydraxon. However, Matoro had been freed by a Maxilos Robot unite..._

 _A Maxilos Robot Unite controlled by The Makuta Himself!_

 _The Makuta yet told the Toa that he was on his side. After much debating both formed a temporary alliance and not just fought against the barraki but escaped the Ruins of the Original Pit. Afterwards Makuta forced Matoro by threatening the destruction of his friends, to use his Kanohi Tryna to resurrect the corpse of Toa Tuyet for her body carried fragments of the Nui stone: A powerful artifact that grants the user Immeasurable Power, which could be fixed with the Staff of Artakha_ _and Makuta eventually encountered Karzahni, who had followed the Toa Mahri since they had arrived on Voya Nui, always staying far enough behind not to be noticed. He shattered Tuyet and attacked Teridax and Matoro, assaulting them both with his Olisi. Teridax retaliated and defeated Karzahni yet was ambushed by Brutaka who stole the Staff of Artakha from Teridax, which the Toa used as a way to escape from the Makuta and regroup with his Toa Team._

 _After meeting up with them they found out that they had to destroy the Stone Cord, the path of tunnels they had used to enter the Pit. However, if they would destroy the Cord then Voya Nui and Marhi Nui would get destroyed, which would kill all the Matoran. They managed to guide the Mahri Matoran into the Deep caves of Voya Nui where there might be a chance they could survive, while Axonn evacuated with the Voya Nui Matoran. Yet they soon realized that they needed the Mask of Life which the Barraki Mantax stole...  
They went to the Razor Whale's Teeth and confronted the Barraki. However, after Matoro and Jaller split up from the group they both fought against Mantax, Hyrdaxon, and Makuta in the Maxilos body. They managed to defeat them and make their way back to the Toa's where the ended up fighting more creatures of the Depths. Hydraxon tried to get the mask again one last time, but Matoro convinced him otherwise. The Cord was smashed and Voya Nui sunk into the pit crashing into Mahri Nui and both were pulled into a hole._

 _Yet something terrible happened._

 _The Kanohi Ingika's glow finally stopped as Mata Nui died..._

 _As the Barraki fought and overwhelmed the Toas, Matoro took the Ingika and entered the hole. While falling through a waterfall Matoro realized that there was something that had to be done to revive the Great Spirit. So he did what he had been taught by his friends and the Toa Nuva: To act like a Hero. Matoro sacrificed his life as he donned the mask and gave his life so that Mata Nui could live again. While using the Last of his powers he transported the Toa Mahri and Matorans back to Metru Nui and cured them of their Mutations. Yet he fell down to Karda Nui and felt his soul and essence give out to revive Mata Nui._

 _Matoro died so that The Matoran Universe could Live._

 _So that Mata Nui could Live._

 _So his Friends could live._

 _For sometimes one may look like a Hero...may feel like a Hero._

 _One May have great powers, great intellect, and great charisma._

 _yet it is not what one has that makes you a Hero_

 _but what you do with it_

 _And maybe that is what Eostia Needs._

 _A True Hero._

* * *

 _Somewhere_

 _(Play:_ _"Crashed" by Chris Daughtry)_

 _Celestine could only stare in surprise at where she found herself. She wasn't in her throne room. She wasn't in Ken. Hell, she probably wasn't in Eostia at all. All she knew is that she was sitting in what she best could describe as the inside of a mobile Silver tube. She had also been surrounded by five strange beings that she had never seen. They all sat either on the other side of the tube or next to her and looked like they were made out of metal. On her right was a red one and on the left a black one. across her was a yellow/gray one and next to it a blue one and a green one. They all were silently waiting for something. Suddenly out of nowhere a deep voice Spoke out._

 _ **"Deep Sea depth Status: 31...32...33 thousand meters. Prepare for Impact."**_

 _The Green one's 'eyebrow' rose as they all heard this. "Finally! Let's get to work! This trip has been terrible-bad..." The Green one complained using a strange vocabulary that Celestine had Trouble understanding. "What? can't handle the waters Kongu ?" The Blue one spoke in a teasing female voice which surprised Celestine. " No, but I would much rather wind-fly on a Gukko Bird in the Jungles of Le-koro then be in this Nightmarish place...besides im, not the only one Water-lady," The now named Kongu said pointing at the Yellow being. "Yea...I'd much rather play Koli right now frankly...hate the ocean.." the Thalassophobe said as she noticed him shaking his head. "More like you want to hang out with Macku, eh Hewkii ?" The Blue one again said in a teasing manner. "W-What...me and Macku are just friends w-we never really did anything." the yellow one said in a rather panicked tone. He then looked at the Black one. "Come on Nuparu back me up here!" He pleaded to the now named Nuparu."Im not gonna say anything.." Nuparu only answered as a small smirk crawled on his face. The others started to laugh a bit at Hewkii's expense to which he slumped slightly down. "Come on guys now it's not the time..." He muttered. Before anyone could retort the voice spoke again._

 _ **"Releasing Toa Tools."**_

 _Several mechanical arms gave each of the beings armor and weapons. Nuparu had been handed a Big shield, Hewkii and received a Spear while the Blue Figure received a Claw and the Red one had a Sword. Suddenly she had been handed a pair of Scyth-like Claws. She lifted her hand to grab the weapon. That's when she noticed that her entire being was made out of a white metal as she looked at her arm. Upon a closer Inspection, it looked a bit like that of a skeleton or those beings that Luu-Luu had been working on. Before she could make any decision, her arm moved against her control and grabbed the weapon. Before she could even react the Voice Spoke again._

 _ **"Releasing Kanohi Masks"**_

 _New mechanical arms popped out of nowhere and several Masks and Tubes where attached to the faces of the Mechanical beings. Before she could question anything, a Silver mask had been attached to her face. As soon as it made the connection with her face she could hear her mechanical breathing. The Voice Spoke again._

 _ **"3...2...1...Destination Arrived. Destination: Razor Whale's Teeth**_

 _"Alright, let's get serious now." The Red Being said as he cracked his neck._

 _ **"Releasing Kordak Blasters."**_

 _A Hatch opened up in front of her and there were several mechanical contraptions with a bunch of barrels attached to them. Everyone grabbed one except for Kongu who took two of them._

 _ **"** **Mission Objective: Find The Mask of Life stolen by the Barraki Mantax."**_

 _They then all (Including her body) stood up and made their way to a small room at the end of the tube. As they entered it, the door closed itself tight and the room started to flood itself with Water. Celestine wanted to panic. If they stayed here they were all going to drown! Yet her mechanical body didn't move an inch even though she was screaming at it to move. As soon as the water passed over her face she stopped panicking as she realized that she was still breathing. She could hear the sound of her mechanical breathing slightly louder as bubbles started to exit the right side of her breathing mask._  
 _"Hey Matoro...are you alright ?" The Blue one asked her. Celestine's mechanical head turned and answered in a male voice "Yes Hahli...im fine..". Hahli looked unsure but left the topic alone._  
 _A New Hatch opened up revealing to Celestine where she was. The first thing she noticed was that it was very dark. She could barely see anything and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The only reason why she saw anything was that the room where she was still in illuminated the darkness. The next thing was that she was underwater...very deep underwater..._  
 _At this point, there were barely any seaweed or fishes...just an underwater wasteland and rock formations. If she had, to be honest, she felt a bit of fear crawling up her spine. She had been to the Ocean before, she had dived before...yet never so deep. It was terrifying because if what that voice said before was true she was around 33 thousand meters deep into the ocean...and who knows what lurks in those depths._  
 _She suddenly shared Hewkii's feelings..._  
 _"I guess we split up." The Red one said to his comrades."Jaller and I will go after the mask." 'Matoro' said. "Nuparu and I will keep the other Barraki out of trouble.." Hahli said as she pulled out her claws and started to swim away with Nuparu following her. "And That leaves 'Handsome for me..." Hawkii said as he glanced at a creature that would have made Celestine's face pale. It was around twice the size of an Orc, had sharp claws and poison-green eyes and Blue armor. Yet the thing that made it stand out was its massive tooth filled Jaw that looked like it could bite through stone._

 _However, before anyone could do anything further several creatures came out of the shadows. They looked like a Mix between a Shark, a stingray, a Bat and they had a white gaunt head with two red eyes._

 _"CONTACT!" Kongu yelled as the barrels of his Kordak Blasters started to spin. Then the unthinkable happened for Celestine. Hundreds of Projectiles shot out of the barrels in an automatic motion as the Green being was shooting down the Sea monsters. The Others joined in as they shot at the beasts with their own blasters. Several of the Monsters fell to the Beings as the beings swam around and kept shooting at any incoming critters. Yet out of nowhere one of these creatures rushed and slammed into Jaller and Kongu taking them with it into the dark edge. Hahli jumped on the creatures back and tried to ride/kill it. Nuparu and Hawkii followed 'Matoro' to the edge where their teammates fell into the depths. "Guys are you alright ?" Hewkii asked worriedly. Behind them, they heard the familiar roaring of the Creature from before. "HOLY GADUNKA!" Nuparu yelled as he opened fire on the Giant monster. Yet it didn't phase it as it opened its massive jaws and was about to bite down on 'Matoro'. Celestine yelled in fear as she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at this ending._

 _Yet nothing happened..._

 _When she opened her eyes again, she was in a familiar yet disturbing setting. It was the streets of her City Ken...yet everything looked destroyed and in flames. The streets were littered with the bodies of her Loyal soldiers and the streets were splashed with blood. Yet it was what stood in the middle that scared her. It was a Giant Hound with red eyes and dark fur. It was drooling and had several blood stains covered on it. Celestine then raised her arm as she saw that it was still made out of metal. Yet this time the metal arm was thicker...bigger. She also held another weapon this time. Instead of a pair of Claws/scythes, she had a Wonderful silver sword with lightning dancing on it and a stream of blue light coming out of the middle of the blade. Her being then raised the Sword and ran towards the Hound as it was about to Cut it down._

 _Then Celestine woke up._

* * *

Celestine felt her eyes nearly sping out of her sockets as she shot out of her bed, covered in a cold sweat. It took a bit of time to breath properly and by the time she calmed down Claudia barged into her chambers. "My Queen is everything alright ?!" she asked in a worried tone. "I-Im alright Claudia...I just had...had a Nightmare...a very strange Nightmare..." She said as she stood up from her bed. "I see..." Claudia said as she kept her eyes on any movement in her room. "Are you sure about that...the Guards said that they heard screaming in your room," Claudia asked the Goddess reincarnate. Immediately the image of the creature called a'Gadunka' trying to eat her whole with its needle-like teeth, sprang into her mind. "I...I don't know Claudia...it was really strange... I have never seen something like this." She said as she looked down. "Would you like to tell me ?" she asked her liege. "I don't know...it was really strange..." Celestine said rather shy'ly. "Im a Good listener," Claudia responded.

The goddess reincarnate took a deep breath.

"Alright...It began with me being in some type of Vehicle underwater..."

Celestine told Claudia of her dream, of how she learned the names of the strange metal beings, how she saw from the perspective of one of them called 'Matoro', of the wondrous technology the metal beings had that would make Luu-Luu drool, how they searched for something called the 'mask of life' ,how she had seen creatures that even Olga Discordia would find fearsome, how she had been eaten by the Monsterous Gadunka and how she saw 'Matoro' fight a Black Hound in the ruins of her City.

"And then I woke up...and you found me..." Celestine finished telling her dream to her second-in-command and friend. Claudia looked at Celestine with a bit of worry. "It does sound very strange...do you think its one of your visions again ?" Claudia asked her Queen. "I am not sure...but you could be right," Celestine said as she stood up from her bed and looked out her window.

"Claudia, what time is it ?"

"Its 3 in the Morning my lady..." Claudia responded.

( _Play: Bionicle MNOG Beach Chant)_

Celestine looked at the stars of the night sky. The purple darkness of the sky was dotted with the shiny stars that illuminated the night. She noticed one star looking strangely out of place, however...

A Red Star...

Immediately out of the Red star she saw a blue shooting star coming out of it and flying in the western region of eostia.

Somehow the star felt familiar...

* * *

 _Unknown._

The Mountains loomed over Eostia, like giants amongst mice. Their hights were phenomenal and went over the clouds so that only in the hottest days of summer could the tips be seen. The snowy fields on the mountains made traversing them a hard thing as most mortal men would die from the cold and the lack of oxygen. A Blizzard was making the slopes and the valley in the mountains even more inhospitable then usual, with the lack of sigh and such. Yet even with all the snowflakes rushing with the wind in those hights, a faint light blue star could be seen shining in the night sky...

Yet the star was getting closer...

and closer...

and closer...

Suddenly the light blue star soared through the valley, past the titanic mountains as it crashed into the snow. The Star even after the crash still didn't halt as it kept pressing and sliding through the snow and it left a trail of molten snow-turned-ice-by-the-cold. As the star finally came to a halt, its blue glow stopped to reveal it to be a metallic Canister...

Said Canister was currently glowing slightly red due to the atmospheric impact, as snow that would land on it would be immediately turned into steam making the Canister leave a cloud of steam and smoke. As the Canister cooled down, its lid suddenly popped off, as it was shot several meters further from where it landed. Then out of the canister, something else was shot out...

A white Biomechanical being, wearing silver chest armor and a white mask. The being lay motionless on the snowy ground as a small layer of snow had started to build upon him. After a while, a faint green light started to glow from his chest, which was followed by the being slightly twitching for a few seconds and then...breathing. The Being's eyes fluttered open as they illuminated its surroundings green.

" _...W...What ?"_

This was Toa Matoro.

Matoro stared at the night sky in confusion. Last he remembered he had been in the Pit, sacrificing his life to Mata Nui, for his fellow Toa. Yet here he was...looking at the night sky.

Had he teleported himself instead of his friends?

No. He was sure he had felt them leave the pit when he was wearing the Ignika.

Then what was going on? Where was he? Why was he alive? What happened to the others? Did they die? Did he fail?

The Toa slowly rose to his feet as had a glance at his surroundings. Just by the look of things, the place looked like the mountains of Ko-Wahi with the towering mountains and never-ending fields of snow. Yet next to him he noticed the Toa Canister.

He remembered that the Toa Mata (now Nuva) after they had been summoned, arrived on the Island of Mata Nui in these canisters that washed up on the shore. They had then become the Heroes and Saviors of the island.

Is this what happened? Had he been summoned? Is this why he was alive again? If so then where was he? Were the Toa Mahri alright? Had Mata Nui been revived?

More questions plagued his mind, all of them unanswered. Matoro started to become agitated. Where in Mata Nui was he? Wanting to distract himself from having more unanswered questions he noticed his old Energized Ice sword and a Kordak Blaster.

" _Wait..."_ Matoro thought to himself as he decided to touch his mask. Gone was the Silver Tryna that he wore on Mahri Nui, replaced with the old Iden that he wore on Voya Nui. He looked at the rest of his body and noticed that he had turned back into a Toa Inika. " _Strange..."_ He thought as he wondered how this happened...

If someone had indeed summoned him with a Toa Stone at a Suva, then that meant that this place needed help from a Toa.

Though he would admit that he would have preferred if he had arrived with his Toa Team.

Matoro realized that it was still night...yet he had to find out who summoned him...

After using his powers of Ice to stop the Blizzard that raged across the mountain, Matoro walked towards the direction he found looked the most promising and started to walk there.

Hopefully, he would receive his answers...

* * *

 _In a Field of sand two stone rose._

 _Surrounded by darkness, surrounded by Shadows._

 _A Diamond of Gold Shone in The darkness._

 _While an Obsidian Shard pierced the ground with excellent sharpness._

 _Two Beams shot out of each one._

 _One as Bright as the Holy moonlight while The other as Dark as the Void._

 _They would try to destroy each other until the battle has been won._

 _and so to match each other's strength, their armies had been deployed._

 _Yet out of the shadows, a pebble made its way to the battlefield._

 _Like an Egg, it started to crack and a Fleshy Growth was revealed._

 _It grew and grew and tried to consume all._

 _even the Diamond and Obsidian would fall._

 _Yet out of the Sky a Blue Crystal Fell._

 _with a layer of Ice, it has made its shell._

 _Frost and Ice spread over the Flesh_

 _Freezing it solid and making it Fresh_

 _Then It sprang apart like little crystals in the snowfall_

 _And so peace had been achieved for all._

* * *

Celestine woke up from her bed, yet more relaxed and calm then earlier that night.

Again she had received a vivid dream.

Again she had begun to question whether or not it was a vision or simply a trick her mind played on her.

And again she wasn't sure.

As she looked up from her window she saw the sun had begun shining at last. If she had to guess it was probably around 7 in the morning. She stood up and went to put on her royal garments. Today was a going to be a busy day and she had to have a sharp mind to rule over these people. Rule and Guide these people through the dark times.

Yet for some reason, the Image of the Red Star she saw yesterday still lingered in her mind...

* * *

 _Eostian Mountains._

Matoro kept tugging through the snow as the sun had begun to shine. Unlike the previous night's blizzards, after he had directed them into another direction, he had almost no trouble wandering through the mountains of the region. Sure it had been dark, but his energized eyes had illuminated the path for him and by now the sun had begun to shine. Frankly, if he had, to be honest, his surroundings looked beautiful...

While they reminded him of Ko-wahi, there was still some plant life unlike back on Mata Nui's icy slopes. Yet these were not the thoughts bothering him currently. No, he was making a plan at the moment on how to deal with his situation. Since he had most likely been summoned by the people of these lands, then he would have to protect them. After all the duty of a Toa is to Protect all Matorans!

Yet he still had to think things through

step 1. : Make contact with the matoran of this island.

step 2.: Find out why they summoned him and what is the reason they need him.

step 3. : Deal with the issue.

step 4. : Find a way back home.

Matoro sighed as he took a look at the landscape. He had been marching through the place for hours and hasn't found any village, nor any sign of a different type of biome or life. So he would keep walking towards the direction he was going. While marching he occupied himself with more studying and planning. His biggest disadvantage right now was that he wasn't in a Toa Team. 'Unity, Duty, Destiny' was the phrase that all Toa followed, and while he had the duty, he still lacked his unity...and to some extent his destiny. Hopefully whatever threat, the matoran's want him to take care of, wouldn't overpower him since he lacked allies in battle. Matoro still kept his gaze on his front as he noticed something.

A slope going downwards.

Maybe he would find more answers to where he was if he got off the mountain. He Marched up the slope and gasped at the sight before him. Finally, after being surrounded by Snow covered peaks he finally had a good look at the other regions. Massive high lands covered the entire area which had also small hills dotting the landscape. Lush forests had grown on the 'right' side of his perspective. What had stunned him was how much land there was. Back on Mata Nui, one could see the ocean from the highest mountain of Ko-wahi. Yet here the Landmass seemed to never end as if he was on the biggest island In the matoran Universe. The Biggest Island he had been was Voya Nui, and even then, the ocean could be faintly seen from certain places. What place could be bigger then Voya Nui?

Looking for Landmarks he spotted on his far left what looked like a Castle/City. The City was large and the Architecture reminded him a Bit of Ta-koro before the Rahkshi had destroyed the Ta-matoran's village. Matoro figured that the Matoran who had summoned him would probably either live there or would know of those that summoned him. The Toa of Ice started to slowly walk down the slope, careful to not slip.

After an hour of making his way down the slope, he noticed something in the closer distance.

A small village...

with Smoke rising.

He knew what kind of smoke it was. It wasn't the one that was made when camping. It wasn't the one used when someone was cooking.

No.

It was the same one that appeared all these years ago whenever makuta would assault a Village.

It was the same one that had risen when Po-koro had been destroyed by the Bohrok

It was the same one that glided in the Air when the Rahkshi sunk Ta-Koro into the volcano.

It was the smoke of a raid.

Immediately Matoro knew that people were probably Endangered. He knew he could go after to City, but right now the village took Priority.

Yet how could he go down faster...

He then remembered how another Toa of Ice did it: Snowboarding. However Matoro never really was the greatest boarder in Ko-koro...

But he was determined to make his way and protect the Matoran as he should.

For he was a Toa.

Using his Ice Powers, he turned some snow, into a board of ice and jumped on it. Encasing his feet on the board with more ice, the Toa of Ice started to slide down the slope at incredible speeds. His panic and fear returned as he had a few close calls, nearly smashing into a cliff face once and once almost crashing into a rock that was in the middle of the slope.

" _Just Like Kopaka.."_ Matoro kept repeating inside his mind as he rode down, avoiding obstacles and making his way closer and closer to the Village as he started to hear bells.

He then summoned a small blizzard to his side.

He would use it so that he could enter the village undetected by hostile forces and try to extinguish the fires.

* * *

 _The Village of Northwich._

The Village bells rang as villagers started to panic and run. Several dead Villagers littered the grounds as Orcs, Goblins, and Imps were running rampage all around the place. Imps had set several homes on fire as the giggled and laughed in delight, while Goblins had attacked several guards and bystanders. The Orcs were pillaging and killing as one ripped a guard Apart with his bare hands.

Elize was hiding behind a house as the attack was going on. She was a 16-year-old girl who had lived in the village ever since she was born. Her father was a Guardsman and her mother a Merchant in the cozy village. The Village life wasn't as exciting, but the scenery had been beautiful and many travelers and adventurers would come through here to explore the mountains. Sadly not many returns since the air in some of the higher places become limited and the cold up there is deadly. Yet this day it was different, she had been helping her mother in the shop when the Town bell suddenly rang. A Raiding party of the Dark Queen had started to Invade the Village as they started to kill and pillage the place. She was pretty sure she had also seen a woman dragged behind a house by a few Orcs...

She didn't want this.

Sure she had hoped for a few exciting things happening from time to time...but not this!

"Well Well...what do we have here..." A guttural voice said next to her. Eliza fixed her shocked face at an Orc that had snuck up to her. "N-No! Please!" She begged. The Orc Ignored her and dragged her across the village as she yelled and tried to free herself from the group. The Orc brought her to the Center of the Village where several other women were brought. The Guards and men had been either killed or tied up and beaten by the Creatures. She was thrown into the group of women who were all silently scared. "Looks like we got ourselves Good Catch boys!" The Orc leader said as he looked at the women with hunger and lust in his eyes. "Let's enjoy the spoils of war, as they say, hehe..." He said and the others joined his laughter. "YOU BASTARDS! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH TH-" A Fuard yelled, only for an Orc to decapitate him in that instant. "Anyone else has a complaint ?" The Orc said grinning with his yellow teeth. He Then Looked straight at Eliza and licked his lips. "Well then...Il start with that young girl over there..."

Before he could however act, a Blizzard had started to appear. The snow and wind were Overwhelming, as some of the imps had even been thrown off due to the powerful wind. Everyone had to Cover their Eyes as the amount of snow, nearly blinded them.

( _Play:_ _BQotT Music NP: Earth & Air, (The Bionicle Music Remix))_

As soon as the Blizzard came, it left.

Eliza slowly opened her eyes as she wondered what just happened. They turned wide as they saw the Biomechanical Creature standing in front of her. The Orcs and Villagers were also caught in this sense of shock as they saw the Toa of Ice standing in front of the female Villagers. Matoro pulled out his Enegrzied Sword and pointed it at the Orc as he gave every monster a Gaze so cold, it could nearly freeze them solid. The Air had suddenly turned an Icy cold and people could have sworn that lighting and snow was dancing on his blade.

And so the First battle would begin...

* * *

 **I had but a lot of effort into this since Bionicle is very dear to me. i also tried to make it more serious, unlike Infernal Dawn.**

 **Now I do have another thing I want to discuss.**

 **I have been thinking about making a discord for us so that we could all chat together! Don't worry there will be shitposting pages, general pages and even Fan Art pages!**

 **Speaking of fan art...**

 **If anyone is interested, I would love a New Cover! If any of you wanna do this I would really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway, Please rate this fic and Give me a review of everything! I would really appreciate this!**

 **ta ta!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reich des Hundes

Part 3: Abwehr

The Automech gave out a loud roar that sounded similar to a whale before raising its automatic crossbow. Hundreds of steel-tipped bolts went flying towards the Doom Slayer as he dodged every bolt by running around the mech. He kept shooting at the metal monstrosity with the plasma gun and managed to melt off parts of the metal plating, exposing its more inner workings.

The Automech then swung its blade at the Slayer's direction trying to decapitate its target, yet the marine only jumped back a few feet before aiming his gun at the Automech again. Before he could pull the trigger, however, a Panzerhund suddenly leaped into him with its jaws open wide, ready to tear him apart. But alas, he managed to grab the mechanical dog by the jaw and pulled it apart.

The steel abomination excuses of the dog's head exploded and it slumped down, destroyed. As the Slayer was about to pick up his plasma gun, he suddenly got slammed by the Automech's flat side of the blade. He was thrown into a building and landed on top of a person inside.

'Now I'm mad...' thought the Demon Slayer.

As he slowly got up, he noticed that there was something, or rather someone under him. Hopefully, the poor bastard didn't get crushed by his weight.

Come to think of it... how heavy was he again?

But as he stood on his feet, the Doom Slayer found out that the poor bastard was none other than a Black Dog member who now had now regained his consciousness.

All the colors on his face suddenly drained out when he realized who the armored figure in front of him was: The green berserker.

"H-HE'S HERE! THE GREEN DEMON IS HERE! ALERT! ALERT THE-"

 ***SPLAT!***

The Doom Slayer didn't Appreciate being referred to as a 'Demon'

The Black Dog grunt didn't have a chance to finish as the Doom Slayer punched him through the skull. The poor bastard's blood and grey matter splattered around before the Slayer pulled back his arm and took out the rocket launcher with lock-on burst attachment from his hyperspace storage.

Time to get back into the battle!

The Doom Marine was about to shoot at the Automech but in time noticed that the Black Dog reinforcements that had arrived were about to aim their magic cannons at him.

The Slayer jumped out of the way of the incoming mana blast as the spot he once stood turned into a smoldering crater.

'Oh no, you don't, you Asshats!'

He was not going to repeat what happened before and aimed the rocket launcher at the Black Dog next to the cannon. The rocket warhead propelled itself towards the small group of three Black Dogs arming the cannon only for them to scream as it made contact with them.

* **BOOM!** *

Body parts, limbs, viscera, and blood were sprayed all across the area where they once stood. Taking the chance of the unmanned cannon, the Doom Slayer ran towards it, picking up his fallen plasma gun on his way to store it back, and took over it.

With a precision aim, the marine fired the canon, sending a blast of mana to the Automech.

The blast melted through the metal plating and slowly turned the towering mech into a pile of slag as it stumbled for a few seconds and then crashed into the ground. The Slayer turned the magic cannon around and aimed at a group of incoming HAO's with said Orcs dropping their weapons immediately at the sight, and trying to run towards the other direction.

The keyword: Trying.

The monsters didn't make it far as the magic blast melted them into a pile of goo, their flesh fusing with the metal plates as they either died a horrible slow death or quick but vaporized one. The Slayer smirked underneath his helmet at his handiwork.

'For a magical thingy stuff, this can come in handy.' He thought.

The Doom Slayer then did something unexpected. With his strength, he ripped the top of the canon and held it like a chaingun or gauss cannon.

A group of Black Dog mace wielders led by their commander was about to rush over him with their advantage in numbers until the commander noticed the Doom Slayer's 'new toy'.

"SHIT! MEN! PULL BACK! WE'RE-"

 ***ZWOSSSHH!***

The commander's order was cut short as he and his men got disintegrated by the magic cannon's beam. The rest of the Black Dogs who didn't get hit were terrified at this and immediately threw away all their weapons and shields and tried to flee.

Alas, they didn't get far enough when the Doom Slayer once again charged the magic cannon... which then died as soon as he released the trigger?

'The hell...?' The marine wondered, looking down at his magic cannon, which now was pulsating with a faint glow. A sigh escaped through his helmet's air filter. The cannon ran out of energy cel-magic stone or whatever equivalent to his energy weapons' battery. It looked like he had to bring out his 'big boom stick' again.

With a mental command, the magic cannon dissolved into blue particles and went into the Slayer's hyperspace storage before he took out the rocket launcher that had been strapped on his back. And then with lock-on burst function and the Praetor Suit's AI, he calculated the position of his targets where the explosion blasts would kill all of them in a single shot.

Once the crosshairs turned red, he released his finger and three rockets flew towards their marked targets.

 ***BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!***

And the fleeing Black Dogs were no more except piles of gore scattered around three smoking craters.

Suddenly, Doom Slayer's instinct warned him to turn around, drawing out his energy pistol fast and shot down an incoming Panzerhund that was about to pounce on him with a fully charged shot to its head. The marine evaded the flying dead body of mecha canine which then fell immobile on ground.

 ***ZAP!***

A sudden spark of electricity suddenly flowed through the Praetor Suit's system which flared the shield slightly in response. Annoyed and curious, the marine turned around and picked the object stuck on the ground that had hit him: It was an arrow.

However, it wasn't a mere arrow as there were arcs of electricity flowing on it.

"Impressive. Normally even a fully armored knight would've been killed by that." A voice said from afar.

Turning around, the Doom Slayer was presented with the sight of 5 men wearing dark leather armor, and wearing masks with a singular eye on it.

"So, the rumor about the invincible 'Green Warrior' wasn't exaggerated after all." Another one said.

"Careful...I saw what he did to those guys in the Industrial district...don't underestimate him..." The third one said.

Those were the "Eyes" of Ansur, the masters of stealth and assassination! For the people of Eostia, anyone who saw them would tremble in fear knowing that he/she wouldn't live long enough to tell the story about the encounter. However, the Doom Slayer's response was...

'Great... more weirdos in weird clothes...'

He let out a sigh under his helmet.

"Then let's see if he's still invincible once we're done with him, brothers." The fourth one said.

Two of them were armed with bows, while the other three were dual wielding daggers. The Slayer threw away the arrow and aimed the rocket launcher at the group of assassins and launched a single rocket. The assassins immediately jumped off from their spot and scattered, dodging the warhead as it made an impact and exploded. With acrobatic jumps, they gracefully landed on the ground.

All of the five then charged at the marine at high speeds and began their attacks. The first one threw a dagger enchanted with an ice spell and jumped over him while the second threw a smoke bomb before doing the same as the first while the third, taking the opportunity of the confused marine went in and drop-kicked the Doom Slayer on his helmet as the two bowmen were pelting the marine with their magic enchanted arrows.

The daggers had covered the Doom Slayer in a small coat of ice, immobilizing him before his vision got blinded by the smoke bomb and then before he knew it, his head suddenly felt stuck by something heavy, making him topple to the ground, dropping his rocket launcher and cracking open the ice prison, followed by the feeling of numerous objects being thrown at him.

The HUD showed him that all those attacks while relentless were nothing more than mosquito bites as his shields only dropped 10 percent. However, it did one thing to Slayer...

They managed to piss him off... something that even lesser Demons were afraid to do so.

'Now I'm really mad...'

 **(Play: Doom 2016 Argent Combat)**

The Doom Slayer stood again and dusted himself off as he glared at the assassins who now had their eyes went wide under their masks.

"I-Impossible! How could he still stand after all of that!?" One assassin said in disbelief.

"It looks like we have to change our tactics, brothers! Wolf formation!"

At their leader's command, all five assassins now surrounded him, each in a different pose, ready to strike at him with all their might.

Their stances and movement reminded him of the Imps of hell. They were weak and pathetic, yet nimble and agile like monkeys. They would jump around and usually try to kill their prey from afar with fireballs. If they would attack someone with their sharp claws, they would use short yet deep cuts to try and weaken their prey before going for the killing blow, similarly to the Wendigos he fought back in the woods of Feoh several days ago.

The Slayer knew that their armors weren't designed to take hits. They were made for maneuverability. Even with one punch from him, they'd be dead... however, the problem was their agile movement and coordination. This would be harder than fighting Imps.

But the marine wasn't all muscles and brutalities. He had a plan for this one...

The Doom Slayer made a simple hand gesture at them.

It was a "come over here" gesture.

Provoked, immediately they all moved towards him. The marine knew he didn't have much time to figure out how to take care of them. But he knew that he only needed to see what everyone was planning to do.

The 2 bowmen pulled back their string. The farthest guy with dagger started to sprint towards him. The one left to him was also sprinting, preparing to jump in the air. He was also taking something from a small leather bag he carried.

The closest one had jumped and was right over the Slayer. His daggers raised high over his head, ready to plunge them into his helmet and head.

The marine, however, saw an opening...

He grabbed the assassin in the middle of the air by the leg. Then he proceeded to slam him into the guy left to him, throwing both of the assassins against the nearby wall. The third one was right behind him, but the Slayer was quicker and managed to grab him by his collar and held him up in front of himself like a shield.

At the same time, the two bowmen had already pulled the string and the two arrows went into the Slayer's meatshield who started to scream in pain as the lightning enchantment on the arrows started to zap him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Having enough hearing his scream, the Doom Slayer brought his hand on the assassin's head and ripped it off its body with its spine still hanging! The two bowmen were momentarily shocked after seeing one of their brothers, brutalized in the most horrifying way ever.

One down...

Throwing away the headless body which still sprayed a fountain of blood on the ground, the Doom Slayer threw the head like a baseball pitcher towards the bowmen.

While one jumped out of the way, the other was caught off guard and felt his fellow Eye's head connect with his own, knocking him down. The Slayer then took out his heavy assault rifle and aimed at the one that dodged the head throw.

The assassin was quick, quicker than any normal human, but even he wasn't fast enough to dodge 50 BMG rounds flying towards him in an automatic motion.

 ***BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!***

The first bullet landed on his right elbow and tore his entire arm off. The next ones came to his knee, his left shoulder his chest and finally head. When the marine stopped firing his weapon, the archer's body was nothing but chunks of meat and blood...

Two down...

The Slayer turned around and noticed the two dagger users that he threw towards the wall were regaining consciousness and slowly getting up.

'A-A-A. Not gonna happen. Asshats!'

Picking up his fallen rocket launcher, Doom Slayer held the trigger, marking those two in crosshairs and...

 ***BOOM! BOOM!***

The two assassins were no more but pieces of flesh as they were torn apart by the rocket blasts.

 **[DOUBLE KILL!]**

Those words suddenly appeared on Praetor Suit's HUD before disappeared. Not that he didn't like it, but he wondered again whose idea to make the suit's AI similar to an FPS game mechanic.

Reminded him of his childhood days playing Unreal Tournament...

He shook off thoughts of the past and concentrated on the now.

'That was the third and fourth... that means...'

The Doom Slayer then turned to the last assassin who could only stare in horror at the sight before him. The other Eyes, his friends, his brothers in arms had been completely massacred. The same people he had spent his last 5 years with. The same people he had trusted in several missions with his life. The same people that he could call brothers.

They were all dead...

Brutalized by the Green armored warrior... the same warrior who liberated Feoh... the same warrior who went berserk and who killed anything that had moved in the old and now destroyed factory district... the same warrior who had taken down a Panzerhund and an Automech with ease...

For the first time in ages, the assassin felt something he hadn't felt, that he thought he had discarded it for a long time ago since he joined The Eyes...

Fear... pure fear of losing his life... the same fear that their victims had on their faces before they claimed their lives in cold blood...

And now this time, it was his turn to feel the incoming death...

The assassin suddenly lost all his will to fight and fell on his back and started to crawl away in panic, trying to put as much space between himself and his executioner. At least until his back bumped against the stone wall he failed to notice.

The Slayer simply walked over to him, staring into the assassin's soul, behind his helmet. He then swapped the rocket launcher to his super shotgun and ejected two empty shells before reloading a new pair and pointed it right at the assassin's head.

"W-Wait! P-Please spare me! I only-"

 ***BANG***

The Assassin's brains splattered all around as the Doom Slayer blasted his head with the super shotgun. Smoke rose from the shotgun's barrels end as the Slayer put it back into hyperspace storage.

Now that he was done here it was time to get back to business...

* * *

 _Ansur: Royal Palace_

 ** _(Play: Berserk Ash Crow Female Cover)_**

Maia could not keep her eyes away from the window in her room. Even from the higher districts, she could hear the sounds of combat, the screams of the city guards giving out orders, and thunder sometimes even repeatedly.

"Huh...and the day had started out so normally..." She thought.

Well normal ever since Volt took over anyway.

Every day she always woke up next to Michelle that pig and got dressed... or rather Michelle told her how to dress as if she was some kind of doll. After that when her 'dear husband' left to go to the council meeting, she went and opened a small compartment where she had stashed a small collection of Stavis Poison.

Stavis Poison was a small poison that could be made out of the gland of Seti worm and the venom sack of a Shilo snake. She had gotten it from one of the palace butlers; one of the only men she trusted in the castle since, unlike the other bastards, he was a decent human being who still felt pity for her and actually wished to help her.

While the poison itself wasn't lethal in the small doses she drank, it was known as an effective tool for killing pregnancy. The side effect, however, it would cause a lot of pain to the user.

The ex-shield princess and mercenary queen stared at the wine glass filled with the poison she just poured with a slightly hesitated look. The poison looked like a red wine in the glass, but the smell, the taste and the reaction it gave afterward were the complete opposite of it.

Maia swallowed her saliva hard. Was she ready for another session of immeasurable pain in her throat and stomach?

However, she quickly shook her head when she was reminded back why she wanted to do this in the first place. She refused to give an offspring of that bastard no matter how many times he tried to force himself on her in bed!

'Right! Here goes nothing!'

Taking a deep breath, Maia then drank the Stavis poison empty in a single gulp.

After drinking the poison, the red-haired woman suddenly felt sick in her stomach and ran towards the bathroom. She leaned over the washstand and began vomiting blood. Sometimes she had to poke inside her mouth to vomit more.

This was her life, now... torturing herself...

Always feeling pain...

Feeling pain when Michelle 'disciplined' her when she showed a bit of resistance...

Feeling pain when he forced himself on her...

Feeling pain when she tried her best to kill his offspring after he used her before it could even grow...

She had sometimes even thought about jumping out of the window and ending her life for once and for all. Maybe if she took a higher dose of the Stavis Poison, it would be lethal enough to kill her. Or maybe she could just slice her wrist, her neck or stab her heart with a Kitchen knife. However, every time she tried to commit suicide, something always kept her from doing that.

It felt almost like...

... the remnants of her old persona when she still fought with the Black Dogs and as Celestine's Shield Princess.

Looking up at the reflection on the mirror, Maia, for a moment, saw her old self Clad in her usual red outfit before it changed back to her own reflection.

 _"Are you really gonna go out like this? Like some coward?"_

It sounded like something her past self would have said with an utterly disappointed look if she saw her current state.

After feeling better, the ex-Queen of Mercenaries continued her daily routine. Ever since Michelle left, he had to make sure she was always locked inside the bedroom until he returned from his 'job'. The rule had been established after one of her failed escape attempts...

There wasn't much to do in the room. Sure there were a few books on the bookshelf, but she had already read all of them. That was quite unusual considering Maia wasn't even a reader type. But then again, a lot of her traits had changed ever since Volt was in charge and her 'marriage'.

So, for most of the time, she either just stared at the window outside or spent her time sleeping in bed. Sometimes when she was about to wake up, she always hoped that everything happened was just a nightmare.

About how Volt wasn't a traitor, the same man who took her under his wing, and the Dark Elf Queen, Olga Discordia had been captured and brought to Ken for justice and the war finally ended for once and for all so people could finally live in peace...

Sometimes she would dream that the battle of Feoh went differently and that they managed to completely defeat the Black Dogs on that day, saving Eostia...

Except that the Reality was Harsh...

And she didn't always have good dreams in sleep. Sometimes she had nightmares of the time where Volt captured her and stripped her naked. Afterward, he and his men took their turns with her until she couldn't feel anything but their smelly cocks in her mouth.

Sometimes, the nightmare was about Michelle, but in that dream, Maia saw the fat noble slowly turned into a terrifying big fat monster with a single glowing eye. He couldn't even speak; just made growling noises as he used her for his sexual fulfillment.

She would always wake up crying, not wanting to experience those things again. She just wanted this endless nightmare she was currently living to end forever...

However, today was different.

After she finished her Stavis Session, Maia then heard the familiar sound of the Helheim Ballista shooting. Most of the advanced weapon tech came from Thorn, and had been built during the war against Olga's Forces and later the Black Dogs. The Halflings of Thorn were so close to completing everything, yet had been defeated by the Dogs.

Of course, the more resourceful Halflings had been spared from rape, but in return, they were put into slave labor to finish the leftover projects they had been abandoned. One of them was the Helheim Ballista; a ballista that armed with a Helheim crystal, a powerful energy crystal that 'glowed like the depths of Helheim green'.

While she wasn't a weapon expert, more into the user, Maia knew how powerful they were and how they could vaporize a man on the spot. The commotion however still continued as she heard the familiar sounds of Automech and Panzerhund units being deployed.

Curiosity got better of her despair and Maia went towards the balcony, the only area where she could go outside the bedroom but way too high to make her escape, and saw smoke rising from the now destroyed southern gate. Then the same thunderous sound came again followed by screams.

Somehow, her gut or intuition told her that it had to be the mysterious yet powerful individual mentioned in the royal courier's letter. The man with the power capable of taking on an army of thousands, the literal one-man army...

The one they referred to as "The Doom Bringer"...

Wait, that wasn't right...

It was "The Doom Slayer".

'But why choose such an odd title?' wondered Maia. If only she could know the story behind his title...

Yet that didn't matter! What mattered was the fact that he was here! Here to liberate Ansur just like he did to Feoh!

'Gods above! I really hope this Doom Slayer would kill that pathetic excuse of my 'husband'.'

Maia then went back and returned with a pair of opera binoculars from one of Michelle's closets. As she observed through the magnifying glass, she still had trouble finding something. She could hear the sounds of combat and see the smoke rising from near the gate, but due to most of the buildings, she had trouble seeing what was directly happening.

This all changed when a green blur was thrown into the factory district and smashed into one of the said factories. A Panzerhund then followed up and entered the factory. For a while, nothing happened, except for the fact that Black Dogs with their monster allies surrounded the area.

However, for some reason, she could see from the way they stood that they were all tense.

After a minute or so, the green blur finally got out of the factory from the hole he landed, revealing himself to be the green warrior she had read about.

 _The Doom Slayer._

She had expected him to be a man in a green armor...

She had expected him to be a boy with a green coat and a magical sword...

She had expected so many things wearing green that would come out of the factory...

But none of them fit her expectations of what Doom Slayer would actually look like.

The Doom Slayer was a big man in the suit of green armor. He wasn't as big as the Orcs of Garan Badlands but he still surpassed any other normal men, even Volt, in terms of height. And then his armor...

Never once in her life, had Maia seen such armor. The design looked too bulky, too thick, and maybe too heavy for her taste. It didn't look like the armor was made of metal plates, but she still could spot a few metals on its frame so it couldn't be anything made out of leather.

There was also a lack of chainmail under the armor. Instead, he wore something that looked like a bodysuit.

Maia wasn't a tech-savvy like Lou-Lou nor she was an armorsmith, but the best way she could describe the Doom Slayer's armor was either advanced or it was something that grew over him, like a crab's chitin.

Actually, now that she thought about it, maybe he wasn't wearing the armor, but that was his body...

Maybe the Doom Slayer wasn't even a "he" or "she" but an "it". Rather than a man in armor, the Doom Slayer's appearance looked more like a giant green Golem.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The ex-Shield Princess suddenly snapped back into reality when the Doom Slayer gave out a loud, inhuman roar that even from afar she couldn't help but to cover her eardrums.

It sounded similar to that of a monster or wild animal. It was an Angry, powerful and primal roar.

And so Maia witnessed the Slayer's hand work. Something she would never forget in her life.

The Doom Slayer started running towards the army of men and monsters in a berserk-like state and started ripping and tearing them apart as if their armors were made of papers!

He only used his bare hands as he tore through the forces. In all her years of battle, never she had seen such brutality... no, a one-sided massacre done by a single individual!

 _'What strength...! Not even Orcs are powerful enough to punch with such force!'_ thought Maia in awe and fear as she watched the Doom Slayer punched Black Dogs and Orcs that sent their heads flying into the air!

Then there was his speed. Her eyes could barely keep up with the Doom Slayer as the berserker marine continued his rampage on the Black Dogs army. One second he was killing a Black Dog member by ripping his body into two halves and next he already ripped out an Orc's head and went on killing everything he saw moving.

He was fast, too fast that his movements were almost like green blurs!

It was only a few minutes since he had got out of the factory and yet the once over a hundred well trained and armored soldiers and Monsters that had gathered to kill him were now nothing but a pile of mutilated corpses. Some even looked barely recognizable anymore...

Then there was the blood.

There was just so much blood...

Some of the walls looked like they had been painted red, and pools of blood and gore were scattered around the place. As he kept ripping and tearing apart his enemies, the bodies kept piling up, slowly becoming hills of corpses. He would slam people into buildings with such a force, that they would literally splat like crushed bugs. The Factory district had become pure destruction...

She could even smell the metallic smell of blood from all the way to the palace.

Suddenly Maia held her stomach, feeling an urge to go back to the bathroom and throw up after seeing this...

She wasn't sure whether the poison was still in effect or if she really had gotten soft over this year...

Or maybe it was the fact that she had never seen such brutality. Maia was used to seeing bloody and violent sights in her days as a mercenary, but this was too much even for her.

She had also never seen such rage...

A feeling of dread and worry began coming on her mind, dropping all sense of relief she had earlier. What if the Doom Slayer wasn't here to liberate Eostia, but to indiscriminately kill everyone on his way? What if he wasn't some hero she thought he might be, but a genocidal psychopath carving a bloody path through Eostia, purging all that he found unworthy?

She hoped to Celestine that this wasn't the case as she saw how after destroying the Automech and Panzerhund and he killed the "Eyes of Ansur" next. Once again in brutal and merciless ways.

Gathering all the courage she still had, Maia continued to observe the Slayer's killing spree, hoping to find out what his motives were.

* * *

 _Ansur: Factory District (Now known as the Red District)_

 **(Play: Doom - Intermission from Doom remake by Andrew Hulshult)**

The Doom Slayer ripped another HAO's Steam generator off his back before proceeding to kick him away. The Orc fell on his front and then started to flail and scream as the suit overheated. In this rare occasion, it even exploded, sending steamy Orc bits flying through the air.

 **[Toasty!]** appeared again on his helmet's HUD along with the sing-song voice that said it.

After slaughtering the Eyes of Ansur, the Hell Walker continued to kill more incoming guards, soldiers of the Black Dogs, monsters from northern badlands and the Panzerhund mechs which seemed endlessly popping out.

 _"Bring More of em! This is still nothing but a warm-up compared to the Hell Legions."_

He was still peeved at the earlier 'situation', but he focused his anger and rage towards the Black Dogs and their cronies. He plunged his fist into a Mace's belly and pulled out his stomach, and then left him lying on the floor to die a slow and painful death. As he was about to kill another Black Dog grunt, he heard the familiar mechanical footsteps.

The marine turned around and was greeted by two Automechs.

The first one was armed with an axe and ballista while the other had a hammer and flamethrower.

Both machines let out a mechanical growl before they started to charge at him. The one with the ballista shot while charging and rinsing its axe high in the air while the other kept the flamethrower in front and fired a stream of flames.

The Slayer jumped out to evade the giant steel arrow, hitting a Black Dog grunt instead, and then did a side roll to dodge the incoming axe swing and pulled out his rocket launcher. The Slayer took aim at the second Automech, more precisely at its flamethrower fuel tank before firing a volley of rockets.

The first two rockets hit the metal plates of Automech while the third one hit the fuel tank. As the result, the explosion it caused was enough to stagger the machine before falling backward, losing more of its armor in the process.

Hot steam came out of the ballista & axe Automech as its equivalent form of anger at what happened to its fellow mech. The Automech then swung its axe in a horizontal arc, hitting Doom Slayer who was caught off guard.

Normally, the axe would've split even a fully armored Orc into two halves, but the advanced shielding system of Praetor Suit and the Doom Slayers' toughness only threw the Hell Walker into a building.

Still, it didn't mean he didn't feel dizzy from the axe's strike.

The axe Automech stared at the hole as the hammer Automech, which now had lost its flamethrower and most of its armors slowly stood back on its feet and followed it.

 ***ZWWWWOOSSH!***

Until a blue blast of beam suddenly came from it, hitting the axe Automech. The Automech staggered, losing its balance as a steel flechette could be seen stuck on its armor.

From the hole, the Doom Slayer jumped out with gauss cannon in his hand. The marine was about to the axe Automech again until he was smashed into the ground by the hammer Automech which now wanted revenge for its destroyed weapon.

Except the marine wasn't smashed into the ground as he was still standing and holding the said hammer back with all his might.

While he was strong enough to stop the hammer from squashing him, the hammer Automech didn't plan to leave him just like that. The axe Automech, now having regained back it's bearing, then raised its ballista to finish him off.

At this moment the Slayer decided to take a risk. Instead of using both arms to hold the hammer, he decided to hold it with only one arm. The Doom Slayer was strong, but even the weight and force behind the Automech's hammer could break his arm if he wasn't careful. He then aimed the gauss cannon at the hammer Automech's leg and blasted it off.

The Automech fell to the ground with a crash as the axe Automech fired its ballista which the Doom Slayer, now free to move again, dodged by rolling forward. The now one-legged Automech still tried to move but Doom Slayer came and grabbed its 'eye'.

"You're not going anywhere, you stupid hunk of metal!" The Slayer growled as he ripped the eye off the mechanized abomination. The Slayer then switched his gauss cannon to the rocket launcher and turned to the other Automech.

He was about to engage the Automech, until out of nowhere a Panzerhund jumped out and bit him by the leg and dragged him off. The Panzerhund was sprinting through the bloodied and destroyed streets of Ansur as the Slayer was trying to break free. Upset, the Doom Slayer switched his rocket launcher to shotgun and shot the mechanized canine mid-sprint in its back leg.

While the shell didn't do any real damage compared to the super shotgun, the Panzerhund still lost its footing and both it and the Hell Walker started to roll around the streets of Ansur. As the Slayer stood back up, so did the Panzerhund, which started to growl at the Slayer. The Panzerhund pounced at the Slayer, who ducked under it and grabbed its tail.

"Arooow?" The Panzerhund let out a mechanized whimper, clearly confused by the act. The Slayer only pulled until he started to twist his body clockwork wise and then spun around like a carousel.

The Slayer kept spinning while holding the Panzerhund by its tail in the air. The Panzerhund flailed and panicked while being spun around but the Slayer did not stop. He kept increasing his speed until both of them looked like a giant spinning top. After a while, the other Automech finally managed to make its way to Doom Slayer and was about to shoot him with its ballista.

It was at this moment that the Slayer let go the tail and the Panzerhund flew straight at the Automech at cannonball like speed and crashed. Both mechanical abominations exploded in a shower of flames and metals.

 **[DOUBLE KILL!]**

The Doom Slayer smirked behind his helmet, satisfied with his work, as he turned back to go on his rampage.

 **(Play: Audiomachine - Blood and Stone [Ivan Torrent Remix])**

Until...

The earth started to shake...

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

It sounded like metal smashing into the ground, each time the echo of an explosion could be heard all across the deserted streets...

No, it sounded more like footsteps...

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

Rain clouds formed above the Doom Slayer and rain had started to pour, obscuring his vision a bit. His HUD's system showed a massive hostile marked in big red coming towards him from the north The Slayer turned his head to the said direction and saw it. Even with the buildings obscuring part of the thing, he could still see its general shape.

Unlike the Automech's Water Tank like shape, this one looked more humanoid. It looked bulky and covered in black plates. Some of its parts were glowing orange as it made its way towards Doom Slayer.

Suddenly it lifted its massive right arm and smashed the building in front of it apart. The Slayer had to actually jump away from the Titan's attack as a building's roof fell, nearly crushed him.

As he stared back to the Titan he had only one thing to say.

"Damn, you're huge..."

The Automech stood at 20 meters in height, completely dwarfing the marine. It was covered from head to toe in black metal plates. From the shoulders, two holes popped out where flames and smoke came out. The armor plates were gilded with gold outline and the iconic symbol of the Black Dogs could be seen on its chest, next to one of the "Snakes".

Its head was that of a snarling dog, with snake-like fangs, and glowing orange eyes, like the infernos of hell itself. Its right arm had a hand whose fingers were covered in sharp black steel and a pair of arm-mounted spinning blades. Its left arm, on the other hand, looked like a Gate to the Infernal Depths of Helheim, as green flames danced out of its "Cannon" that looked closer to a furnace.

 ** _[DESIGNATING THE TARGET AS: "AUTOMECH TITAN EISENHAUER"]_**

 ** _[THREAT LEVEL: ULTRA VIOLANCE]_**

"That means you have huge gears..." the Doom Slayer then pulled out his rocket launcher.

 **(Play: DOOM (2016) OST - Lazarus Boss Fight)**

"And I thought you Black Mutts didn't have anything that could pose a bit of a challenge for me..." The Slayer thought aloud. At the same time, the rain poured harder. Droplets of water began forming small reddish rivers that flow throughout the area as the result of the rain mixed with the blood of the Doom Slayer's victims.

The giant Automech and the marine just stared at each other, waiting for each to make their first move.

The Doom Slayer was the first one to move as he aimed the rocket launcher and fired three rockets in a single shot. In the exact moment, Eisenhauer let out a massive stream of green flames that not just incinerated the missiles before they could hit the titan but also completely vaporized several buildings in the process.

The Hell Walker managed to swiftly jump out of the way and switched to his plasma rifle. He started running in circles around the mechanical behemoth while shooting at it. The plasma seemed to do damage, but only at the minimal amount as the Eisenhauer only had scorched marks on its armor surface.

The giant mech followed the marine's movement and aimed its flame cannon. Only this time, instead of the green fire stream, it shot out green fireballs that made it almost look like plasma globs.

Somehow, it reminded the Doom Slayer of his battle with the Cyber Demon.

Distracted by the thought, the Slayer didn't see the Eisenhauer's fist coming towards him. The Slayer got punched off into the air and crashed into another building. As he stood back up he looked at the direction of the Automech Titan and his eyes widened in shock.

The Titan pulled the bell tower from a random church and threw it in the Slayer's direction like a spear.

The Slayer ran out of the building and managed to dodge the incoming tower as it crashed into several nearby buildings.

Eisenhauer saw its target survived the attack and began charging at the Slayer. Two hollow metal contraptions on its back suddenly ignited in green flames and propelled the Automech like modern day jetpack forwards to go after the marine.

The Slayer only pulled out the gauss cannon and used a charged shot on the flying metal monstrosity.

Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective as the steel flechette bounced off the armor...

The Automech Titan slammed into the Slayer and both crashed into several buildings, carving a path through the city. As the Slayer lied on the floor, Eisenhauer picked him up and started to slam him into the ground repeatedly, like a child having a temper tantrum. When the Slayer was barely moving, dazed from the beating, the Titan picked him up again and started to squeeze him...very hard.

Doom Slayer had to admit that he might've underestimated this metal abomination. The pressure from the giant mechanical being was crushing the life out of him. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Still, he had one idea...

One that he didn't like...

Despite being in the grasp of Eisenhauer, the Slayer managed to produce a frag grenade in his hand and pulled out the pin with his thumb while being squeezed. A few seconds passed before the Titan's hand suddenly blew apart and the Slayer was thrown into another building.

He was sensing a pattern here...

The Slayer looked at his at his HUD and found that his armor's durability now was at 50% while his vitals were still at 100%.

Still, that didn't mean it wasn't hurt at all...

This thing was on his level, he had to admit. Ever since he arrived in this cesspool of degeneracy, most creatures could barely hold up against him. But with these metal freaks, which didn't take any damage from his non-energy and non-explosive weaponry, only left him with 3 weapon choices...

'Whelp. Looks like I have to take care of this guy in the easy way.' thought the marine. He still had a long way to go and couldn't risk getting killed by an oversized walking tin can.

He had to take out the **big gun**... The really ' **Big Gun** '...

The Bio Force Gun 9000 or as he more preferred to call it...

 **BIG FUCKING GUN 9000!**

The Slayer slowly made his way out of the rubble, dusting off his suit, and was about to take out the BFG 9000 when the Titan crashed into the building and punched the Doom Marine with its mangled right arm. The marine fell out of the building and landed on a pile of Black Dog corpses which softened his fall. He immediately got back up on his feet fast enough to dodge Eisenhauer's incoming attack.

The blades on its right arm began spinning rapidly like a saw, cutting up anything in its path. Despite being a machine, the Eisenhauer now was mad. Not only its target had gone from its sight, but it also had lost its hand from whatever the green man did.

In a blind rage, the mech titan swung its blade arm around, turning the nearby pile of corpses into meat chops, spraying more blood in the streets. The rain washed up the mess, creating more bloody rivers. The Eisenhauer continued searching for Doom Slayer as it stomped its way through the streets. It would sometimes destroy random buildings to find out whether he was hiding there... to no avail...

Until...

 **(Play: DOOM: BFG DIVISION)**

"Hey, Tin-can!"

The Titan turned around and stared at the Slayer, who was currently standing on the top of a barn. Rested on his right shoulder was a big weapon whose size was almost as big as him. The same weapon that put an end of the life of the wicked woman who made deal with the demon lords...

The **BFG 9000.**..

"Let's Finish this!" He exclaimed.

Eisenhauer accepted his challenge as it raised its flame cannon and set the output power to the max. The Doom Slayer did the same as he unslung the BFG and aimed it at the Automech Titan. A green ball of Argent Plasma began forming with electricity arcs in front of the gun...

 ***BWOOO-WIP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEPBEPBEPEBEPBEPBEP-***

The Titan Automech then fired out a massive stream of green flames, which now looked like plasma stream, at Hell Walker. The flame was so hot that it didn't only scorch everything on its path but also instantly vaporized them from the intense hit.

As the flame was halfway from reaching its target, it was then when Doom Slayer finally released his finger.

 ***BZZZYOOOOOW!***

A giant green sphere of Argent plasma was launched from the BFG 9000 and slowly traveled towards the Eisenhauer. Green plasma waves came out of the plasmasphere, vaporizing everything on its path as well.

Flame and plasma finally met and clashed with each other. But the Hell energy proved to be superior to enchanted fire as the Argent plasma absorbed the green flame, becoming bigger and faster as it drove back the flame.

The Eisenhauer, being a machine with the limited capability of thinking, was unaware that all it did was only making the plasmasphere bigger and stronger as it continued firing until...

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!*

There was a big green explosion, so big that Doom Slayer actually had to shield his eyes from the intense light despite being used to hellfire. When smoke slowly dissipated from where the Automech Titan stood, the marine had a victorious grin over his face.

The Eisenhauer, the 20 meters tall Automech Titan, now was no more, reduced into scraps of metal plates that scattered around streets of Ansur. Everything in a hundred meter radius had been caught in the shock wave from the BFG 9000 explosion blast. While almost every building in the 30-meter radius had collapsed, the rest still stood firm, yet with some damage, like broken and shattered windows or damaged foundations.

The Slayer jumped off the barn and walked towards the scorched remains of Eisenhauer. Then he backed away slightly when the dog shaped head suddenly fell in front of him.

Doom Slayer looked at the head for a moment before switching the BFG 9000 to the super shotgun.

It was time to finish this...

* * *

 _VEGA RESTORATION AT 27%_

* * *

 **Holy fuck I am so sorry.**

 **Im so Sorry that this took so long to make.**

 **I feel like this should have gotten out earlier...**

 **But I had a small case of Writer's Block for this chapter, and casual had work. We are so sorry for this inconvenience**

 **Stil,l We both hope you enjoyed this Chapter of Infernal Dawn! Next Chapter will be the Conclusion to the Ansur arc! Get Ready Mitchelle! Cause you're about to get Doom'd!**

 **Now before I go and read your reviews I gotta say that after those I have a small announcement...And it may be a bit bad for you guys...**

 **Now** **let's get right into the Revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwssss.**

 _ **Enriks** **: Lol, Sorry but that's gonna be next chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it longer for you guys!**_

 **ZAR** ROMANOV: _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Ronmr: Will do!**_

 _ **Perseus12: Don't worry those fuckers will get what's coming to them!...but you might enjoy this little announcement I have**_.

 _ **Charles: Thanks! I mean it's not really force unleashed, but more a bunch of one-shots with different chars. The Bionicle one I will probs do, but mostly in my free time.**_

 _ **Kill king: why would I hate you, you wonderful child of sunshine? No, I love all of you! Anyway Like I said above, I might do em If im bored of writing Infernal Dawn (no not bored as in im giving up but more like im taking a small break before my mind goes boom). The Bionicle one I will probs do tho...**_

 _ **Danteinfernus: Glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter since you know...BFG...**_

 _ **Jebest4781: Don't worry, not planning to give up.**_

 _ **1999: I always aim to make my fics badass...and maybe a bit cringy...**_

 _ **Legnus: Like I said..the Bionicle one has a higher chance of survival. But I will probs do it on my spare times or when im not working on infernal dawn.**_

 _ **CreepingCrow: So...was it good?**_

 _ **Ben56: Ben! Nice to see you! Anyway...well I don't really know who those guys are...Sorry**_.

 _ **.1: You are never alone Brother/Sister! If you want you should join the maskposting group on FB...its probably the only Good page on there and its full of Bonk fans!**_

 _ **H20 Ferrum Dominus: h20! can't miss you now my friend! Nope Im fine now thanks for asking! :D. Anyway, you also might like the announcement I have...**_

 _ **mteran305: Then I went back into my Hibernation and woke up late, yelled "OH FUCK" tried to stand up, stubbed my toe, fell on my back screaming and then lay there crying like a baby. Still good to be back!**_

 _ **John092: Done!**_

 _ **Neon Starch: Haha! Maybe...Maybe not...**_

 _ **Elusive Prey: Elusive my man! Nope sorry never played warframe. But I have something you might like (If you know it)...and it's in the announcement**_

 _ **Will of iron : Obi-Wan: I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND! (also ...lack the monies...although** **I** **might once commission a Mini-manga if you guys want to...)**_

 _ **Blaze1992: ah yes the age-old question: why the aftermath? Well its quite simple: Everyone fucking does it. Ever since the night unfurls came out its the same story. Hero get's Introduced, hero meets celestine, Hero helps black doggos defeat Olga, Hero escapes with Olga, and then the shit starts. I wanted to stand out by taking a different concept. What if the horrible shit did happen..but now volt had to deal with the consequences? Also, there was a Fic that was made by the writer Heller Knight. I forgot the name of the fic, but I really liked it since it was so unique and was the first fic with the idea of an Aftermath setting! Heller Inspired me with his fic and supported my fic!**_

 _ **All I wanna say Heller is...Thanks for everything! You're Awesome!**_

 _ **Za Warudo: Ah... I see you are a man of culture as well...**_

 _ **Neema Amiry: Yea bro**_

 _ **Crusader 0625: Perhaps...**_

 _ **CaptainFusou: AYE AYE CAPITAN! I'm Good again! Still, I hope you're well my friend! We writers must stick together!**_

 _ **DATDOOMGUY: uhh...okay that was a thing...**_

 _ **Guest1: No, but im the first one who came up with the Idea to bring Doomguy into Kuroinu**_

 _ **PasiveNox: Nice!**_

 _ **FearMeHorror: Yea about that...It's not Dead...but its definitely on Hiatus. I got a good thing going with this fic, and looking back at Its always sunny in axel, Means a LOT of rewriting before I get back. Still, Don't worry, maybe one day Albert will wake up from his drunken coma.**_

 _ **AnotherReaderi Comin right up!**_

 _ **Paul O'Hara: about the harbinger thing... No Comment...**_

 _ **Ph0enix17: Jebus! Calm yo Tits! He-here is your chapter...Good Boy...** **Even** **Guest2 is scared of you...**_

 _ **Guest2: Yea I know right...Anyway, your review was fucking amazing..."Doom Slayer here came in riding on Godzilla's back wearing two infinity gauntlets, and his visor doubling as a BFG 9000" Im definitely gonna have to reference this in the fic, this is too good...However, since you kinda gave me the idea...**_

* * *

The Doomslayer Stared at Volt on his Godzilla steed, as the Emperor of the Black Dog Empire shat himself.

"W-What are you?"

The Slayer looked at Volt.

 **"I am...Omea Wa Mou...Shindeiru"**

"NANI?!"

The Doomslayer's Eyes glowed as he Nutted his BFG into volt and kept snapping his infinity gauntleted arms to the song Butcher Pete...

* * *

 ** _Get meme'd_**

 ** _Nuke King:...With what? The Camera that doesn't exist?_**

 ** _Sega Kuro: Pls don't..._**

 ** _Axccel: I've seen most of your review and I hope that you enjoy this fic!_**

 ** _Now to your questions!_**

 ** _1\. I am aware, but at the same time, the game claims that the armor is indestructible. I tried to make it so that the armor itself can be rarely damaged but the Actual damage can sometimes kinda pass through, you know like how when you hit your hand, your skin isn't damaged but its still fucking hurts. Not every logical but hey as long as it works._**

 ** _2\. Yea I know, I meant Bolters but made a Mistake sorry about that._**

 ** _3\. I mean currently im only writing 2 stories. 1 is on hiatus and the other 3 are more like Concepts I had for a story. Im just sharing those to see what you guys are thinking. Im probably gonna do the Bionicle one when im not working on Infernal Dawn. You know how writing one story can get boring after a while, well i try to write these others when I need a break off infernal dawn._**

 ** _Anyway Here are some words from the man! The legend!_**

 ** _Casualfictionwriter_**

 ** _"_** _ **The "Toasty" part is a reference to Mortal Kombat games where Dan Forden would sometimes** **pops** **out from the corner of the screen and said that word."**_

 _ **Yup, he made the MK reference in this fic! I thought it was a cool shout out.**_

 _ **Now to the Important bits.**_

 _ **First and foremost, im soon gonna start going to a school, so that means I won't always have time to write. Sorry.**_

 ** _Second: HOLY SHIT DOOM ETERNAL! I hope we get to play it before I make the Next Arc. Since we will get new lore which I could integrate into the fic._**

 ** _And Third, Until September 22 im not going to work on this fic but another._**

 ** _Now Most of you are thinking "What the fuck dude!? We waited three months and this is the shit you're giving us? Fuck you!"_**

 ** _Well, there is a bit of a reason. On the 25th July 2002, a Man named Matt Jolly Created a Small animation called Madness Combat._**

 ** _It was a Small animation involving a Doodle beating up a bunch of guys (including 2 zombies and Jesus) under a tree in Nevada. The Animation was 2:04 minutes long, and has gained over 4 Million views on Newgrounds and 1,1 mil on Youtube. Matt or under his Online Alias "Krinkles" made a sequel known "Madness Combat 2: Redeemer"._**

 ** _Again the animation had become a success with 3mil views on Newgrounds and 1mil on YT._**

 ** _Now in 2018, there are 13 episodes ( 3 are .5) 13 non-canon animations, 4 shorts, 5 Flash Games (with an official Game being made for Steam) and its own official day!_**

 ** _Madness Day!_**

 ** _every 22 September!_**

 ** _Where Everyone posts Madness Related content!_**

 ** _From Animations_**

 ** _Art_**

 ** _and Games._**

 ** _And I want to give something back!_**

 ** _Krinkles's Animations had shaped me as a person from a troubled teenhood. I was bullied a lot,...yet whenever I watched Krinkles's Animations...I felt happy!_**

 ** _I Loved the crazy universe! I loved the Action and Gore of the animations! I loved how silly and stupid they could be at times!_**

 ** _And So...Im gonna make a Small 5-shot fic for the 22nd. Its a Madness CombatXKuroinu (Because apparently, this is now my bread and butter)._**

 ** _It will have action!_**

 ** _It will have Gore!_**

 ** _It will have Humor!_**

 ** _It will have a Lot of dead Black dogs!_**

 ** _...like a lot...Like HOLY SHIT a Lot!_**

 ** _Don't Believe me?_**

 ** _Well then...read this ...Preview then..."_**

* * *

 _Ken._

The mass of people was gathered in front of the Royal Palace of Celestine Lucross. After one of the most brutal wars after the 'Victory' over Olga Discordia, they had been no match against the Black Dogs.

"Everyone, as of today, this fortress will now be occupied by the Black Dogs" The Goddess reincarnate announced to the masses, unable to look them in the eyes. Behind her Volt and some of his allies stood all of them grinning.

"We lost"

With those words, several peasants gasped. The Seven Shield Alliances had finally fallen. The Empire that it had built itself upon for thousands of years and generations, had finally been beaten by the Black Dog mercenaries and their allies, the demons of the north.

"I apologize for all of my powerlessness and shortcomings," Celestine said as she looked down in shame. She had failed them all. She was supposed to protect her people, from the dangers of the word. That had always been the goal of the Seven Shield Alliance. But now...now everything was doomed. "From now on, this country of service will face an era of tumult," She said as she looked back to the masses.

Now came the hard part. She Slowly put her hands to her chest.

She didn't want to do this.

But she had to.

She had to for her people...

"I need to take responsibility for starting this war."

Celestine removed the cloth covering her breasts and exposed them to the world. The Peasants gasped again in shock at the fact that the Goddess reincarnate was exposing her private area.

"Everyone, I need you to endure the coming years. please endure it with me until the end."

Unbeknownst to the Goddess and Volt, a Figure made its way through the shocked crowd. His black trench coat, ninja mask, and red goggles combo would have made him stand out in the crowd of peasants if it wasn't for the fact that they were all fixated on their goddess as she unwillingly pressed herself against Volt.

"Well then, shall we reveal it now ?" The leader of the Black Dogs asked, as several of his Cronies giggled and chuckled behind him. Meanwhile, the Ninja made his way behind a Black Dog grunt that had been put there, in case the crowd starts to riot or would cause trouble to the black dogs.

"The Black Dog's wonderous glory shall begin" Volt announced as he poured the cold drink he had been drinking from on Celestine's buttocks, making her squirm.

* **Click-Click***

"And it all starts with the Crimson purity of the White goddess!" He yelled again as he stared the press his genitalia against her, ready to take her Virginity.

 ***BANG***

Everything stopped at this moment. Everyone, including Volt and Celestine, stared at the Ninja in the Middle of the masses as he held his smoking Beretta 92 in front of him and the Corpse of the Black Dog grunt who had the front of his skull cracked open and his gray matter splattered across the plaza and some of the peasants. The Ninja raised the Pistol in the air and then said only one word.

"Scatter."

 ***BANG***

Panic ensued as the people of Ken scattered like flies, causing more panic on the streets.  
Volt was fuming. This was supposed to be the Ultimate Victory! His moment to show the people of Eoastia his Glory! The Glory of the Black dogs! And then this Asshole shows up!

"Don't just Stand there! Get him! And someone get me my Sword!" Volt ordered as he started to forcibly pull Celestine with him to the Castle. Several Black Dogs came out of the Royal palace's gate armed with all kinds of weaponry, ranging from swords and axes to crossbows and bows. The Ninja put his pistol into his coat, pulled out his katana from his back, and held it in a Seigan No Kamae sword stance.

 **(Play Waterflame - Killstealer)**

Immediately the ninja dashed forwards and cut the closest black dog in half through the midsection, as the upper part flew in the air and landed a foot away from the Ninja. Then he dodged an incoming mace strike, by moving out of the way before proceeding to cut the Dog's hands off. As the Warrior screamed, the Ninja silenced him by shoving his katana through the skull. Before he would pull out, he jumped out of the way of an Axe slash. 5 Black Dogs surrounded him.

"Hah! This asshole is now unarmed. Looks like you can't do shit without a weapon in your hands huh? " One of them mocked.

Before any could react, the ninja kicked the first one behind him in the groin, punched the second in the jugular, grabbed the third one's right arm and broke it, grabbed the fourth one's cheek and pulled it off, and then kicked the fifth one's kneecap with enough force that it bend backwards.

"Ha...Wrong.." The Ninja said as he stood over they crying black dog with the bent knee.

" **Dead Wrong."** He Said before stomping on his Neck with enough force to break it. The Assassin then picked up one of the weapons that the Dogs had dropped and threw it back without looking and catching the one to had been kicked to the groin, between his eyes. The One who had been punched in the jugular because the force of the punched had crushed his windpipe...permanently. The Ninja then took a sword and swiftly decapitated the Cheekless one and And Impaled the one with the Broken arm, killing each.

The Ninja then saw four black dogs charging at him armed to the teeth. The Assassin rushed towards them after grabbing the katana. As the Dogs and the ninja were mere inches away from each other, the red goggles suddenly shone a bit brighter.

 **BULLET TIME ON.**

 ** _*SLASH*_**

 ** _*SLICE*_**

 ** _*CUT*_**

 ** _*CHOP*_**

 **BULLET TIME OFF**

The Ninja stood behind the four dogs that stood there as if frozen in time, each with widens eyes.

The Ninja snapped his fingers.

The Dogs exploded in a shower of gore, as limbs and blood splattered the area. The Ninja was about to continue when a green lumbering Orc punched the ground next to him.

"IM GOING TO CRUSH YOU, HUMAN!"

"How? By rolling me over, you lard-ass ?" The Ninja mocked the Fat orc's weight.

The Orc yelled and again charged and tried to punch the Assassin, only for him to miss his target. He tried again, yet the assassin dodged again. The orc stared of punch wildly like a gorilla, trying to hit the pale-skinned human. Yet the Assassin dodged every single hit as if the orc was punching in slow-motion. After a while started to get tired as he punched stared to get sloppier and his aim, worse.

"STAND STILL HUMAN!" the orc roared.

The Orc then punched the Ninja with all of his might. He finally thought he got him...until he realized that the ninja was actually holding his finger.

"My turn."

The Ninja then snapped the Orc's finger. The Greenskin roared in pain as he held his finger. using this, the Ninja pulled out the katana and chopped off both of the orc's hands. Before the Orc could holler further, the Assassin cut both of its kneecaps.

The Orc fell on the ground, as a bloodied and disabled mess. At this point, its eyes showed fear as he looked into the Ninja's crimson goggles.

"W-What are you?"

"Im Hank". The Ninja said before ending the Orc's life by stabbing him through the heart.

Hank, dropped off the Green skin's corpse.

If he had to be honest, this kinda thing was fun! Sure the morning had been a pain with the whole "Where are we?" situation, but looking back, it isn't a bad thing really. Sure he is gonna miss guns, but hey the tradeoff was he got to murder Lord of the Rings rejects!

"Speaking of which..." Hank said as he stared at the Incoming forces of 40 Black Dogs and 30 Monsters.

"Time for this Vacation to really start..." he said as he smirked behind his mask. He raised the Katana and pulled out a UZI from his coat and jumped into the Air and he charged the Incoming forces, ready to exterminate them all.

 _quentin3655_

 _and_

 _Spirit9871_

 _Present_

 ** _MADNESS COMBAT_**

 ** _Bloodlust._**

 ** _COMING THIS MADNESS DAY!_**

* * *

 **For those who know Madness Combat, im sure you guys are probably now cheering and hopping on the hype train.**

 **For those who don't well...Trust me when I say this...If you enjoy Infernal Dawn's Brutality towards Volt and his assholes...you are gonna LOVE this...**

 **Also, Jesus will make an appearance, wearing shads, a ballistic vest and armed with a Revolver, two deagles, and a Sword...**

 **Yes, Jesus is an Official Character in madness combat...**

 **or rather Dr. Christoff.**

 **Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys are hyped for the Madness fic!**

 **Anyway, see ya next time!**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Don't worry I'm not quitting Infernal Dawn.**

 **Hey.**

 **So I just wanna tell you that 3 chapters of the MadnessXKuroinu fic have been uploaded. Two more are coming and then it's back.**

 **Yes, the Madness Combat one is PRETTY fucking gory, and it involves more characters than just grumpy old Hank.**

 **So yeah I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out. I worked so hard on it and I don't want these past few months to go to waste.**

 **Anyway now about Doom.**

 **Don't worry im gonna start writing again after chapter five of the Madness Fic is out. I'm also currently helping Naberius with his fic , so there's that.**

 **Oh, and I have school.**

 **Still, not all is bad!**

 **These last few months Spirit thought me a lot about writing! Seriously even looking at chapter 12 makes me gag now since I feel I can do better! So Just to tell you, Chapter 13 is gonna be the fucking bomb, my dudes!**

 **And so I will end with a little teaser.**

* * *

 _(Play: DOOM ETERNAL THEME)_

 _Ansur: Royal Palace._

It was hot.

All around her the flames danced. The Wooden support beams of the palace were turned into cinder, breaking apart and causing more destruction in the already burned Palace. The only thing that was putting out the fire was the crimson liquid that had drenched these halls. All around her, the body parts of Dogs and Maces alike, littered the ground as if a tornado had passed through.

And it was all **his** work.

As the Fat Pig, Mitchelle shielded her, there **he stood.**

The once dark green armor was stained by the blood of his enemies, with some giblets stuck on it. **His** figure, towered over both of them like a wolf staring down its prey. **His** glare was one of pure contempt, staring into both of their souls; judging them. Behind **him** the entire wall had been destroyed, a scrapped Automech, dangling next to it.

"D-Don't come any closer y-you beast." Her 'Husband' stuttered.

The only thing she could see from behind **his** helmet's visor was his chilling grin. **He** flipped the Super Shotgun open as he slowly walked towards Mitchelle, each step shaking the ground. The Two shells entered and **he** lifted the gun at the Fat man.

For this is why he came.

Not for fun.

Not for a vacation.

No

 **He was the Doom Slayer.**

 **There was only one reason why he would come.**

 **To Rip**

 **and**

 **Tear.**

 **Until it was Done.**

 **quentin3655**

 **presents**

 **DOOM: Infernal Dawn**

 **Chapter 13.**

 **Der Fall.**


	15. 25 Years of DOOM

**BONUS CHAPTER**

 **25 Years of DOOM**

 **Preview of the Next chapter**

* * *

 **We all enjoyed the Doom games.**

 **We fought like hell.**

 **We rip and tore.**

 **We had fun.**

 **This had inspired us to do a lot for this frencise for even when the fourth game looked like it had disappeared from existence, even when it looked like we would be getting another Half-Life 3 situation...**

 **We stood by ID.**

 **We made mods**

 **We made art!**

 **We made Videos!**

 **We even made fan games!**

 **And of course...**

 **We made fanfics!**

* * *

The High Guard finished locking the gate to the Council Chamber. As the key turned he started bolting down the hallway. He only made it to five meters as a guard patrol arrived.

"Soldier! We heard noises! What happened!" The Patrol leader asked.

"Its the green fucker! He somehow made it to the chambers and slaughtered everyone!"

"By Eidolon! We have to stop him!"

"Are you insane! We have to flee! This monster will kill us all!" The High Guard yelled.

"PAH! Coward! We will be able to take him! We are the Black Dogs! We are the ones that took over this nation! We-"

The massive oak door of the Council Chamber flew off its hinges and glided in the air before smashing into the High guard Black Dog and crushing his entire body into a paste.

The Black Dog Patrol's eyes landed on the Doom Slayer who stood there covered head to toe in gore.

Before any could blink, the Slayer dashed at the leader and punched his entire upper body off, ripping him apart in the progress. He then pulled out the super shotgun and aimed it at the closest Black Dog and pulled the trigger turning the Dog's head into pieces of gray matter.

The other three guards dropped their weapons and ran the opposite direction. They didn't make it far as the Hellwalker pulled out the Gauss Cannon and vaporized them on the spot.

" _Threesome..._ " The Slayer mused to himself.

He cracked his neck and continued his way through the hallway. As he was about to get to the end, the Wall next to him exploded. A gold-plated Automech with a Magic Ballista attached to its right arm and a massive mace. Unlike the other's this one had a green eye.

Around it, several HAO's had formed, their automatic crossbows aimed at him.

"SHOOT THE HUMA-" an Orc began only to get shot away by the Slayer pulling out his Rocket Launcher and pulling the trigger.

Most of the Orcs had survived the shot, but several of them had been hit in the Steam-tank which caused them either to get cooked inside their armor or be blown to smithereens. The Automech charged at the Slayer with its mace in the air and a Helheim blast shot at his direction.

The Slayer rolled out of the shot's way and sprinted towards the first HAO. The Slayer's fist connected with the armored gasmask, and dented it to such an extent, the Slayer had to pull his hand free.

The other HAO's started to panic as they realized that unlike his bullet's his own force was enough to destroy their armor.

One of the Orcs started to shoot at the Slayer, but the bolts did nothing but bounce off his armor. The Slayer slowly walked towards the Orc his hand's clenched. The Orc did not give up as he kept shooting and screaming.

"DIE! JUST DIE!"

The Slayer did not.

At this point, the Slayer was mere inches away from the HAO. The Orc slammed his crossbow onto the Doom Slayer's head, only to end up with it broken. His eyes widen.

"FUCKING DIE!"

Raising his fist high in the air, the Orc send it into the Slayer's helmeted face.

The fist connected.

But did absolutely no damage.

Gripping the Orc's armored arm, the Slayer pulled it off, causing the monster to scream. This was then silenced as the Doom Slayer used the arm like a Baseball bat and hit the Orc's head off.

As he let go of the arm, the Slayer managed to duck under the Automech's swing from behind.

Turning around and grabbing the Magic cannon, the Slayer's intense gaze turned to the Automech.

 _He had enough of this robot bullshit._

With all his might, the Slayer tore the Automech's cannon off and then slammed it right through its eye. The machine started to scream in binary before exploding in green fire.

The Slayer turned around to the last struggling HAO,s who at this point had started to flee. His eyes fell upon the Palace in the distance. Revving up the Chainsaw, the only thing seeable behind the visor of his helmet were two orange orbs burning with fury and a tooth-filled smile.

 **DOOM**

 **25 Years**

 **25 Years of RIP AND TEAR**

 **25 Years of Demon Slaying**

 **25 Years of DOOT**

 **25 Years of Fun**

 **Thanks, ID**

 **You guys rock!**

 **And Thank you Fans for sticking by!**

 **...**

 **Oh Infernal Dawn is coming Back soon, this is just a preview of the Next Chapter.**


End file.
